When two become one
by Falcon 101
Summary: Meredith one of the best general surgeons in America, wealthy and a single mother. Derek a single father struggling to make ends meet. Two small families from different worlds. Can Meredith and Derek ignore all the factors and realise the only thing they need to make their families whole is each other? I owe nothing related to Grey's Anatomy or anything else except my own work.
1. When our eyes met for the first time

**Author's note: I decided to redo this story as in my opinion the original when two become one story that I wrote wasn't going the way I wanted and was to lubricous and boring to be taken seriously as a romantic story. Based on the lack of positive reviews I received I would say many regular readers of fanfiction didn't find the story that intriguing either. So I have decided to redo this story with new characters and a new storyline. Reviews are always much appreciated. **

Another morning of cold American winter came and as the sun went to sleep behind the clouds Meredith Grey neurosurgeon, early thirties daughter of the famous Ellis Grey hurried through the icy streets of Seattle on her way to the hospital. Today was just another day in her life as a single mother, a workaholic and as a valuable assist to Seattle Grace Hospital. As she finally reached the entrance she looked ahead and saw her two close friends Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins standing outside sipping coffees and waving at her. Meredith walked over to them feeling a little warmth returning to her body, "its a little cold to be standing outside isn't it?"

"This is the best time of the day for me and Callie" Arizona replied as she rubbed her mittens together, "the cold fresh air outside makes us feel alive the inside of the hospital makes us feel like we've been reanimated from the dead."

"Well that's true" Meredith said softly as she looked around her, "I always feel like a lab rat being stuck inside white shiny walls all day, I don't know what the designers were thinking."

"I've often wondered that myself" Callie said with a smile, "anyway we should go inside before our hair freezes to our coats. Meredith watched the doors to the hospital magically open without a single touch and she sighed as she found herself wishing like she often did that she didn't work so much, that she wasn't so successful at her job.

"Meredith" Arizona whispered, "your shift won't end just by standing still."

Meredith snapped out of her thoughts and felt a warm gentle hand on her back, "you knew what I was thinking?"

Callie nodded as she followed Meredith inside, "every once in a while you stare off into the distance and wish that you were home with your son."

Meredith nodded for all her success in her professional life she wished she had more success in her life as a mother, "have you picked up the ability to read minds?"

Arizona exchanged a knowing look with her wife, "the sigh and the look on your face tells us the full story."

"I just wish I could be there for my son when he needs me" Meredith wandered towards the elevator at the end of the hallway while Callie and Arizona walked either sides of her, "Cristina is more of a mother to Noah then I am" she added.

"Meredith" Arizona stopped Meredith in her tracks and gave her a hug, "Noah loves you just as much as you love him."

Meredith felt tears coming to her eyes, "I just feel that someday he's going to hate me for never being there for him when it matters."

"You see him every night and on the weekends."

Meredith felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, "most weekends I get called in to work and i'm asking you to watch him."

"Which is always a pleasure" Callie said softly, "and when he is with us he constantly asks us when is mommy coming so that shows he misses you."

"It's just not enough" Meredith muttered as she neared the elevator until they heard a familiar buzzing sound coming from Arizona's jeans pocket, "I got a page sorry Meredtih we better go but when you get a break we're having coffee and we're going to put a wide smile back on your face."

Meredith watched her friend disappear as she wandered into the elevator in a daydream trying to get the thoughts that were bringing her down out of her mind. Meredith made more money than anyone she knew, she had everything and she could get Noah anything he wanted. Meredith pushed a button to the third floor "almost anything" she whispered ironically the only thing she couldn't get Noah was the only thing money couldn't buy what Noah wanted the most. Noah wanted Meredith there for him all the time. As she got out of the elevator and looked around an empty room Meredith put her hands on her head as she walked on the shiny white floor in her expensive shoes feeling trapped in a large white room wishing she could escape, she looked out the window and her heart swooned as she saw the garden that had recently been destroyed through the arson of vandals slowly being rebuilt.

Meredith looked at the roses starting to bloom, the violets, the various ornaments that decorated the garden the gardener. She suddenly stopped looking around the garden as her head suddenly cleared there was only one thing she wanted to see, only one thing she could see. She stared at the gardener tending the flowers digging through the soil and as if the gardener could read her mind he put down his tools and he looked up towards the windows. Meredith could barely see his face from where she was but what she saw was a handsome welt built man with a smile that could light up the darkest places. He looked up while she looked down he smiled Meredith smiled back at him as little fish swam up and down her back. They stared at each other for a long time not moving, not blinking Meredith couldn't think about anything.

"Doctor Grey" a droning voice sounded in the distance that did nothing to phase Meredith as she continued to stare at the man, "Dr Grey" the voice said louder. This time Meredith snapped out of her trance, she reluctantly gave the gardener one last smile and a short wave before she turned around and saw Chief Webber standing behind her with his familiar professional expression, "your needed on level two surgery male aged 23 motorcycle accident, "i'll be right there" Meredith said she tried to push the thoughts of the gardener out of her mind and headed for surgery. She had much more on her plate at the moment then ogling a handsome stranger.

Hours later Derek Shepherd gardener, early thirties simple man with a complicated life wiped his sweaty brow with his arm as he finished eating the sandwich he had made from his favourite processed supermarket items. He stared through the cracked windows of his worn out ute at the hospital garden that he was working so hard to rebuild into the beautiful garden he once knew before he started up the engine and began his annual drive it to the nearest primary school. Derek pulled up to one of the last remaining car park spaces before getting out of his ute and walking inside the school he heard the bell ringing loudly in the distance. Derek waited and watched children coming out of the classroom running towards their parents until he saw the brightest spark in her life walking out. Derek waited for his daughter to spot him and then with a large smile and squeal of "daddy" Ally came running towards Derek and jumped into his arms, "daddy" Ally said as she rubbed her nose with Derek before her daddy kissed her forehead, "there's my little ally cat."

Ally scrunched up her nose as a strong smell assaulted her nostrils and stared at Derek with troubled eyes, "you shouldn't be smoking daddy."

"No honey I just smell like smoke " Derek whispered, "i've been working at the hospital today and i've been rebuilding the garden that got burned in the fire, do you remember seeing that place?"

Ally nodded as Derek put her down on her feet and walked holding his big warm hand to their car, "your growing flowers there to make the garden beautiful again, so the sick people can see it."

"Yeah it needs to look beautiful again, that fire destroyed all the flowers."

"Bad people made the fire" Ally whispered with angry eyes.

"Yeah" Derek said as he lifted his little girl into her car seat, "but if they destroy any more gardens i'll just rebuild them and make sure flowers grow there again."

"A world without flowers is like a night sky without the moon."

"I've taught you well" Derek watched Ally unzip her second hand schoolbag and pull out a large white sheet of paper, Derek leaned in close as he saw a beautiful drawing, "wow look at this, did you make this by yourself?"

"Yeah" Ally said as she pulled at the paper so her daddy could see, Derek looked at a drawing of a man and a child holding hands with big smiles, "let me guess this is you and this must be Santa Claus."

"No daddy" Ally said with a giggle, "that's you I made your beard black."

"You did wow my beard is big, and who are they?"

Ally pointed with her little finger at the two people at the top of the paper, "grandma and grandpa they are watching us from heaven."

"I see" Derek whispered as he mentally prepared himself for Ally to be sad but after a moment he realised and was thankful his little girl was still smiling, "okay ready to get McDonalds?"

"Daddy" Ally said in a firm voice.

"I know I know" Derek muttered as he got into his driver's seat, "we shouldn't get McDonalds because we haven't got much money, but today has been a very good day so I think we should celebrate."

"Why has it been good?" Ally said as she looked at her daddy with curiosity.

"Because you drew such a good picture."

"Oh" Ally muttered, "wait."

"Yes Ally?"

"Did you meet a lady?"

"A lady" Derek said as he turned around and looked at Ally's excited face.

"You did" Ally said as she pointed her finger at Derek's face, "you met a lady a pretty lady with shiny eyes and a really nice smile with long hair and-"

"Well I saw one" Derek said with a shrug.

"You saw one" Ally muttered.

"Yeah as I was gardening, I saw a pretty lady staring out of a window."

Ally frowned as Derek started the ute, "that's it?"

"Yeah Ally that was it."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Well no Ally she was inside the hospital and I was outside in the garden so we couldn't talk."

Derek looked in the rear view mirror and saw Ally staring out the window he smirked to himself, "well ladies and gentlemen this is something incredible, Ally's smile has disappeared."

"Its asleep" Ally said softly.

"Well then" Derek started to hum a tune and make farting noises with his tounge and Ally giggled as Derek pulled funny faces in the mirror, "there's that smile i've been waiting for."

Ally smiled as she played with a pencil between her fingers, "you should talk to pretty ladies daddy."

"I do, I talk to you Ally."

Ally giggled, "no daddy I mean grownup pretty ladies."

"Well-" Derek started.

"Not just look at them."

"Your right I should talk to them."

"And then you should ask them out to dinner."

"Really."

"And then kiss the pretty lady."

"Ally."

"And then."

"Ally I think I can see where this going" Derek said as he pulled into the McDonalds car park, "what if the pretty lady didn't like kids."

"Everyone likes kids" Ally said with a grin.

"Yeah and even if they didn't they would like you."

Ally undid the straps on her booster seat and laughed with delight as Derek lifted her out of the seat and twirled her in a circle before putting her down on her feet, "okay so a happy meal for you."

"Just the cardboard box" Ally said.

"Ally" Derek said with a heavy sigh, his daughter was five years old and instead of complaining about the lack of money Derek had she was instead to concerned in Derek's opinion about how much her daddy spent on her, "a happy meal doesn't cost that much money."

"But" Ally protested.

"Ally you should let me worry about money, the only things I want you to worry about is school, doing your chores, making friends and having fun."

Ally closed her eyes, "okay."

"Alright, lets go inside and then you can go on the playground if you want."

Ally hugged Derek's legs and Derek rubbed his hand through his daughter's light brown hair, "is this to say thank you for the McDonalds."

Ally looked up at Derek with wide eyes, "thank you for being my daddy."

"Your welcome" Derek said with a loving smile, "thank you for being my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl" Ally whispered as Derek lifted her up into his arms.

Late that night after Meredith had finally finished her work she came home to the smell of cooking she put her coat on the nearest rack and walked inside to where her housekeeper and close friend Cristina Yang was putting down plates, "hey you ready for dinner."

"Hey" Meredith said as she greeted Cristina with a hug, "thank you I can put down the cutlery."

"Meredith you worked hard today, you need to relax."

Meredith rubbed the cobwebs out of her eyes with her fingers, "I can relax when i'm asleep is Noah watching the television?"

"He's asleep in his bed."

Meredith looked at her watch and groaned she had promised Noah she would be home in time to tuck him in, "I see."

"I'm sorry honey" Cristina gave Meredith a sympathetic smile, "he really tried hard to stay awake to see you."

Meredith sadly nodded, "okay I better get up there, thank you Cristina."

"Its my job."

"Still for everything you do for Noah and for me, thank you."

Meredith opened the bedroom door and saw her little boy sleeping peacefully on his bed surrounded by toy turtles with his arm around cookie monster, she sighed as she sat down on the chair beside the bed and ran her hand lovingly through her son's dark hair as his son stirred and opened his eyes, "mommy."

"Hey sweetheart" Meredith whispered, "i'm sorry i'm late."

"Its okay" Noah whispered back, "I fell asleep."

"You have done nothing wrong" Meredith kissed Noah's cheek, "my wonderful boy, go back to sleep."

Noah closed his eyes as Meredith stared at him with a smile, before she softly left the room closed the door and wandered downstairs, "the dinner smells lovely."

"It does" Cristina said with a skip, "and I should know seeing that I made it."

"So what did Noah do today?"

"I took him to the park, he had fun on the swings."

"Did he like it?" Meredith asked as she sat down.

"He really enjoyed it" Cristina replied as she brought over a tray of lasagna to the table, "especially when he started to play with the other children I think its the first time I saw him make friends."

"I see" Meredith whispered, "i'm glad he made friends."

"Honey" Cristina said as she sat down. Meredith rubbed her eyes, "I just wish I had more memories of Noah then just watching him sleep."

"Well you know what" Cristina said with a hearty slap on Meredith's shoulder, "I think you need a man."

Meredith chuckled, "I barely have time for my little man yet alone a grown man."

"Well maybe you should go to a club."

"More time away from Noah is not an option."

"How about a dating website?"

"Well maybe, no wait I can't bring some random guy off the internet into Noah's life what if he just wanted intercourse and then jumped ship the next morning."

"Well there are a few men like that out there, but there are always a few knights among the pervs." Cristina watched Meredith scoop the lasagna onto her plate and gave Meredith a wink, "i'm always here with advice if you need it."

"I should pay you extra for it" Meredith said with a smile as she started to eat her dinner.


	2. When we talked for the first time

After a cold windy night and a hour of the morning spent getting ready for the day Meredith put on her coat finished applying her makeup and after checking herself in the mirror she softly closed the bedroom door and sharpened as a door down the hallway softly opened and Noah came running to her. Meredith picked her son up and twirled him in a circle, "hey little trooper."

Noah smiled wildly as his hands played with Meredith's hair, "mommy can we play snakes and ladders."

Meredith stared at her son sadly, "honey mommy has to go to work." Noah's smile vanished and Meredith felt her high spirits sinking seeing her little boy sad because of Meredith's job was heartbreaking, "I didn't get up early enough" Noah whispered.

"I'm coming home tonight" Meredith kissed her son's cheek, "and i want at least two games of snakes and ladders before you go to bed tonight."

"Okay" Noah said quietly the little boy knew that he would be asleep by the time his mommy came home. Meredith drew Noah into a loving hug before planting three gentle kisses on his cheek, "I know I spend to much time working and not enough time with you and it isn't fair, but i'm going to make things right sweetheart. As a start I am taking you to the park this weekend."

"The park" Noah said as he drew back and looked at his mom with excited eyes.

"All day just you and me and while i'm at work i'll think of other fun things that we can do on the weekend as well."

Noah smiled with joy as Meredth kissed his forehead, "now will you be my little superman and look after Cristina."

Noah stood up straight and tall, "i'll protect Cristina from all aliens and bad guys."

Meanwhile far away Derek rolled over on his pull out couch as his alarm started to play its usual tune, he knocked the button on his clock and settled back into sleep as his bedroom door opened and a small figure walked out of the shadows, "daddy" Ally whispered. Derek didn't move as Ally came closer into the room, "daddy its time to wake up." Ally took Derek's hand in her own small hand, "daddy can you please take me to school." Derek was unresponsive as Ally crawled on the bed and started to pepper Derek's hand with small kisses, "please daddy" Derek reached out his arms and Ally giggled as Derek hugged her close to his chest while keeping his eyes closed. Ally tried to move as she laughed, "daddy i'm not a teddy bear."

Derek just made funny sleeping noises and Ally sighed, "okay then time to wake the sleeping giant." Ally reached her arm up as far as it would go and her hand started to tickle Derek's neck. Derek shot up laughing before he flopped down and looked down at his grinning daughter, "hi Ally good morning."

"School daddy" Ally said with a smile, "and work."

"Wow there's not a moment to lose" Derek hoisted Ally up over her shoulder and walked through the house while Ally laughed loudly, "to battle for school and for nature."

"And for peace and clean underwear" Ally said loudly.

After a long morning of surgeries Meredith had managed to escape from the operating theatre for her lunch break but instead of heading for the cafeteria she headed straight for the nearest window and opened it for some fresh air. Meredith breathed a big gulp of cold oxygen into her lungs as she looked at the beautiful climate outside and stopped looking around as she again a familiar sight. Meredith could see the same handsome gardener from yesterday working in the enclosure, digging away at the soil working to make the garden grow with vitality once again. Meredith's throat went dry as she saw him remove his shirt and she couldn't help but stare at his strong vibrant chest muscles glistening in the rain and she ran a hand through her hair as the man looked up and once again gave her a smile. Meredith stared before she pulled away and she breathed heavily as she realised how shy she must have looked, Meredith was never the shy type she caught her breath and without a second thought went to the kitchen filled up a bottle of water and dashed downstairs. Meredith didn't know what she was doing, her feet felt like they were on autopilot she wasn't even thinking as she walked out of the hospital doors and walked round the hospital to where the garden was. Meredith stared at the blackened mess that used to be the garden and felt a feeling of joy as she saw many flowers starting to awaken then she saw the man she was looking for digging holes with a large shovel stopping every few seconds to wipe his forehead with his sleeve. Meredith felt a twinge of disappointment as she saw that he has put on a annoying old shirt on his back that she wished he would get rid of as she wandered over to him. Derek looked up from where he was working and stared at the women he had seen through the window the past few days approaching where he was digging, he stood up to his full height with a smile as she saw what he could only describe as one of the most beautiful women he ever seen hand him a bottle of water, "hello I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks" Derek whispered as he slowly took the bottle, "I really need it."

Meredith watched him take a large swig before he put it down and picked up his shovel again, Meredith looked at the strain on his face and deciding this man needed a rest she put a gentile hand on his wet shoulder, "hey don't you have a break coming up?"

"Well my contractor wants the garden to be restored as fast as possible so i'll have a break when the shift is done."

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "your covered in sweat and your panting like a horse its also drizzling you need to rest or you'll catch hyperthermia."

The man looked at her with an annoyed expression, "if that happens i'm right next to a hospital."

Meredith grabbed the handle of the shovel with her hands, "it won't do you any good if no one in the hospital sees you collapse, now doctors orders sit for a minute." Meredith pointed at a large rock and Derek sighed before he gave Meredith a quick smile of appreciation as he sat down with his water he wrapped a coat around his shoulders and stared straight ahead, "thanks sometimes I don't know when to stop."

"I saw you yesterday working hard" Meredith kneeled down next to him, "and it shows the garden is looking pretty again."

"It still needs a lot of work" Derek said as he admired his handiwork, "but its getting there, sorry i'm Derek."

Meredith took his hand in her own in a nice firm handshake, "Meredith."

"Its nice of you to bring me this, coming out in this weather to help a stranger is" Derek stopped his sentence as he tried to think of the next words. Meredith just nodded, "well i'm a firm believer in doing kind things for strangers."

"My kid has the same belief."

Meredith smiled slowly, "boy or a girl."

"A daughter she's my whole world."

"I have a son and..." _I wish he knew he was my whole world_ she thought to herself until her pager went off, "thats me."

Derek had another large gulp of water from the bottle, "a emergency?"

Meredith tucked the phone in her jacket pocket, "I have more of them in a week then most people do in a year."

"Do you want the water back?"

"No you keep it" Meredith gently pushed the bottle towards Derek but stopped from coming closer to him as she felt a sudden rapid beating of her heart, "no one ever checks to see if the water is there anyway" she quickly muttered.

"It was nice to meet you" Derek whispered as he stared into Meredith's eyes.

"It was good" Meredith responded.

"We should talk again sometime."

"Yeah you should... when your free-"

Derek gave a sad shrug, "I have to pick up my daughter from school."

"You pick up your kid from school as well?"

"Yeah i'm a busy guy but I enjoy every minute of it"

"I should get back" Meredith said as she gave Derek a last smile and walked back to the hospital the truth being told Meredith felt it was getting awakered both she and Derek were starting to feel uncomfortable and trying way to hard to talk, _maybe that's because there is an attraction_. Meredith thought about it as she walked inside the hospital and couldn't help but smile.

_The following Saturday_

Derek walked with her daughter swinging her hand as they approached their favourite lake in Seattle, "alright angel you ready."

Ally took the bread from her daddy's hands and started to throw it into the water laughing as she watched the ducks swimming over each other to grab the bread and splashing her with water.

"They're hungry" Derek said as his hand rubbed his daughter's head.

"Daddy" Ally pointed her small finger at a duck that was moving to slowly to chase the bread, "why isn't he hungry."

"He is hungry Ally he's very sick and can't get the food."

"Of course he can" Ally said as she ran to the railing and Derek jumped and grabbed her waist, "hold on Ally your not jumping into the lake to feed a duck."

"I'm not jumping into the lake silly bum."

Derek smirked in the year since he had known his daughter this was the first time she had ever playfully insulted him and strangely enough he liked it, "silly bum huh."

"Sorry daddy" Ally whispered as she kept her eyes to the pavement which dashed Derek's hopes that his daughter was finally starting to feel fully secure around him. Derek bent down to his daughter's height, "hey I got an idea" Derek said as he got out another slice of bread and after breaking it in half handed it to Ally, "what we need is a diversion come and get it."

"Daddy" Ally laughed as Derek ran away waving the bread as if it were a national flag, "Ally you see the sick duck throw it some bread."

"Oh" Ally threw it some bread and cheered as the duck ate it, Derek threw his bread in the water and ran to pick up Ally and twirl her around enjoying his little girl's giggles, "well done ally cat now you up for the swings slide and sandpit."

"I love the park."

"I know kiddo the park is the most beauitufl place in the world." Derek carried Ally to where the other children were playing and the parents were chatting with each other and keeping an eye on their kids, Ally looked at the garden to the left of where Derek stood with her, "did you plant all the flowers?"

"Well no I had help from the other gardeners we all helped to make this place pretty."

"There's other pretty things here to"

"Yeah" Derek said as he looked around at the surroundings, "some of those trees have been growing since birth."

"There are lots of petty ladies" Ally with a grin as she pointed at the park where dozens of mothers were talking and playing with their children.

Derek let out a sigh, "yeah their are lots of pretty ladies." He felt a ominous feeling growing in his stomach as Ally turned her head with a smile, "can you talk to one and don't just look at one this time."

"Well sure I can talk to them."

"Talk to the ones who are not married" Ally said as she pointed at the fingers on her right hand with the fingers on her left hand, "you look for a shiny thing on their hand first."

"Ally all the ladies here are married."

"Did you check their hands already?"

"No Ally I know they are married because they all have kids."

"So do you and your not married."

"They have boyfriends" Derek muttered as he let Ally down and started to walk to the swings.

"There are hundreds of ladies here" Ally protested, "there must be ladies without boyfriends."

"Well it isn't appropriate for me to ask them."

"That's okay daddy" Ally said, "I can ask them."

"Ally no" Derek said firmly, "you are not asking ladies if they are married."

"I won't i'll just ask them if they have boyfriends and then report back to base."

"Ally if you start doing that we're going home."

Ally stopped smiling and hugged Derek's leg, "daddy are you mad at me?"

"No honey I just" Derek looked at a empty swing in front of her, "do you want me to push you on the swing?"

"Yes please."

Derek helped Ally on the swing and started to push her then he saw something that made his heart rate speed up. He could see the same nurse from the other day Meredith helping a little boy on the seasaw he watched her laughing and smiling then a hand tugging his and his mind snapped back to his daughter, "daddy Holly is over there."

Derek looked and saw Ally's friend from school Holly playing in the sandpit, "yeah she is."

"Can we say hello?"

"You can do more than that you can play in the sand with her if you like."

"Yeah" Ally jumped down from the swing "Holly." Derek watched her run towards Holly and saw Holly's parents waving at him, he waved back and feeling a gentile tap on his shoulder he turned around and gazed into the bright blue eyes of Meredith, "hey wow um."

Meredith did a small cough, "sorry to startle you."

"That's okay" Derek as he recovered his demeanour, "I was just waving at people I knew and...how are you."

Meredith brushed her hair back with her free hand, "i'm great just spending time with my son" Derek looked at a small boy with dark hair and bright green eyes looking up at him, "your here with your daughter?"

"Yeah she's over there" Derek waved a hand towards Ally and Holly building a sandcastle, "playing with her friend." Derek looked at the boy staring at him, "and you must be Meredith's son."

"Who's Mer a stuff?" the boy said softly.

"I am dear" Meredith whispered, "that's my name."

"I thought it was mommy."

"Mommies have names to honey, this is Derek he's a friend of mine, Derek this is Noah."

"Nice to meet you champ" Derek said as he bent down and smiled at the child before extending his hand to Noah who smiled as he took Derek's hand, "your really tall."

"Yeah I am quite tall, your mom is very tall to."

"She is" Noah said, "she's as tall as a giraffe."

"I don't think i'm that tall dear, so?"

"So" Derek blew air between his lips, "do you want to sit down?"

"I would like that."

"Yeah me to" Derek sat down with Meredith while Noah sat on her lap playing with Meredith's hair, "so have you lived here for very long?"

"I have lived here most of my life" Meredith replied as she affectingly rubbed her son's back with her hands, "do I come across that I have lived elsewhere?"

"Um you just seem well travelled and" _come on Derek your better at conversation than this_, "so how old are you Noah?"

Noah looked up, "four and a half."

"Really I have a daughter who's almost six."

Derek saw an eager look on the boy's small features, "is the daughter going to school to?"

"Yeah so your going to school this year."

Noah nodded as he smiled Meredith ruffled his hair, "he's very excited he going to make lots of friends and have plenty of fun."

Meanwhile Ally was helping Holly building a moat for the sandcastle when a thought hit her and she looked around for her dad, "where did daddy go?"

"Your daddy or my daddy" Holly said as she looked up from the sand.

"My daddy wait there he is he's... aaahhh" Ally said as her eyes lit up.

"What" Holly said as she looked at what her friend was staring at.

Ally started to grin, "he's talking to a petty lady."

"Yeah" Holly said as she started to grin to.

Derek shifted his body to face Meredith, "so anyway I moved to Seattle about two months ago from New York."

Meredith gave a slow nod as she wondered if there was a reason why Derek moved to her area not that she was complaining though, "I think Seattle is a much nicer place than New York."

"Yeah me to there isn't so much buildings."

"Buildings often block the view."

"Yeah that's true" Derek said as he glanced at the sandpit to check on Ally and saw his daughter and Holly smilng at them and waving, Derek felt a cold shiver in his chest, and from the look on Meredith's face he hadn't done a good job of hiding it, "we have an audience."

"Audience?" Meredith said as she looked around then she saw two little girls looking at them grinning and giggling and she chuckled, "which one is yours?"

Derek looked at Ally waving at him, "the one with the very cheeky grin on her face."

Meredith saw that one of the children a little girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was waving at Derek and she smiled, "both of them have cheeky grins is she the one who's waving at you?"

"Yeah that's her Allison or Ally for short" Derek stood up, "I think I should go."

"Derek are you embarrassed?"

"Ah" Derek muttered the truth was he was very embarrassed, "no its just I need to get Ally a warmer coat the coat she has on is old and doesn't help her."

Meredith smiled gently and Derek ruffled Noah's head with a hand, "it was nice to meet you champ."

"Bye big guy" Noah said with a wave.

"See you" Derek said to Meredith.

"See you" Meredith repsonded with a small smile as Derek wandered away, Meredith picked up her son in her arms, "well I think its time we got lunch."

"I like lunch."

"I like lunch to" Meredith walked with Noah he glanced at Derek walking to the sandpit and she felt a warm feeling that she hadn't felt in years a feeling that she had greatly missed.

"Well" Derek crouched in the sand and looked at the grinning girls, "Ally and Holly how is your sandcastle going."

"Its great Mr Shepherd" Holly replied.

"Daddy" Ally looked around, "where did the lady go?"

"She's gone home Ally."

"Oh" Ally said with a sigh then her face lit up again, "when are you going to have dinner?"

"I'm having dinner the same time your having dinner."

"I mean dinner with the lady?"

"Ally I didn't ask her out to dinner."

"Why not" Holly muttered as Ally nodded, "yeah why not?"

"Because she's married" Derek said slowly.

"Oh" Ally whispered as Holly drew an arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Holly I think I need to take Ally home."

"Bye Ally" Holly said as she hugged her friend.

"Bye Holly" Ally whispered as she took Derek's hand and walked out of the sandpit. Derek looked at his daughter staring at the ground and he sighed, "your disappointed aren't you."

Allly nodded as Derek wandered with her, "Ally can I ask you a question."

"I brushed my teeth this morning" Ally looked up at Derek and clenched her jaws together, "see."

"Its not that, why do you want me to talk to ladies?"

Ally looked into her daddy's eyes, "so you can be happy."

"Ally i'm already happy."

"Grownups are not happy unless they fall in love."

Derek smirked he had always believed that a child's imagination is something truly special, "well that isn't true Ally there are many things that can make grownups happy."

"Are you happy?"

"I am very happy and that's because" Derek tapped Ally's nose with her finger, "I have an ally cat to keep me company."

"But if you fell in love you would be more happy."

"Ally" Derek whispered.

"Daddy you should fall in love and be married you would be the best husband."

Derek let out a laugh, "your very determined."

Ally nodded as she took her daddy's hand in her own, "you made me happy when I was sad."

Derek's eyes filled with warmth as memories swam in his mind, "i'm glad I did I want you to be happy."

"And I want to pay my debt so your going to be married as soon as possible I promise."

"Ally" Derek sighed before he lifted his daughter upside down over his arm, "come here clown upside down."

Ally laughed wildly, "the playground is touching the sky."

"You want to dust the grass with your hair?"

"Its cold" Ally giggled as Derek lifted her back on her feet.

"Okay well why don't we look at the flowers I planted just over that hill, come on i'll race you." Ally raised a hand, "on your marks." Ally started to run giggling while Derek ran after her with a laugh of his own.


	3. A discovery by Ally

It was a week later on Sunday morning and in his old trailer Derek was making lunch for himself and his daughter. Derek buttered the bread while Ally separated the ham and cheese while humming a small tune to herself, Ally smiled as she hummed she loved spending mornings with her daddy when it was just the two of them. Those thought wandered her mind and her smile widened as another thought started to creep in, "daddy can we get a dog?"

Derek snapped out of his daydream and bent down to his little girl's height, "you want a dog?"

"Yep."

Derek rubbed Ally's hair with a large gentile hand, "Ally I look I don't think we can."

"Oh" Ally whispered.

"I'm not saying never I just need to save up some money first and then in a few months I can get you a dog."

Ally looked into her daddy's kind gentile eyes, "are you sure daddy?"

Derek would gladly wrestle with wolves for Ally if he had to, "anything for you Ally."

Ally hugged Derek's waist with a smile, "thank you daddy."

"So you want a dog?"

"Dogs are great they lick you and they play with you and you can have lots of fun with them."

Derek nodded he had never told Ally but he had always wanted a dog of his own some day, "they're fantastic aren't they."

"And dogs are great for you to."

"Well yeah I like dogs."

Ally put cheese on the bread, "dogs are a great way to meet chicks."

"Chicks?"

Ally nodded, "you take dogs for walks in the park and you meet chicks I read it in a book at school."

Derek got out lettuce from the fridge, "so if I take a dog through the park i'll meet baby chickens?"

"No daddy" Ally giggled, "chicks as in pretty lady chicks."

"So" Derek said with a amused smirk, "you think pretties ladies are chicks."

"Yep I read it in a book."

"Ally I don't know what your reading at school but ladies are not chicks you are a lady and you don't have a beak you don't have feathers so chicks are not ladies."

"Maybe I do" Ally looked at her own hands and feet, "I just haven't grown my feathers yet and I might have a beak soon."

Derek laughed and picked his daughter up before twirling her in a circle, "Ally you are great at making people laugh."

Ally grinned as Derek balanced her on his hip, "I like making people laugh."

"And that's another reason why your so special." A loud buzzing phone sounded on the counter and Derek picked it up, "hey Kathy what's up." Ally twirled Derek's hair in her fingers as her dad chatted for a minute before he closed his phone and looked at his daughter without a smile, "Ally i'm going to cancel work."

"Why daddy?" Ally whispered, "we need money for food."

"Because Kathy has a emergency she can't babysit you and Holly's parents are away for the weekend with Holly so they can't watch you either."

"Its okay daddy" Ally said as her hand patted Derek's cheek, "I can help you with work."

Derek sighed as he put his daughter back on her feet, "Ally I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

Derek patted Ally's shoulder as he went to the yellow pages to try and find a cheap babysitter on short notice, "because its cold and it might rain and do you really want to digging through poop all afternoon."

"It sounds fun" Ally said as she ran around in a circle, "big poops here I come."

"Ally are you just saying that because you want to help me."

"No" Ally muttered as she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Ally you are the sweetest little bundle of joy that I have ever seen but i'm not letting you dig holes all day."

Ally stepped on tiptoe to peer over the counter, "but you can't find a babysitter."

"I will find one" Derek muttered as he tried to find a babysitting agency he could afford until he closed the book with a sigh, "oh dam it."

Ally started to dance with her hands in the air, "i'm gardening with daddy i'm gardening with daddy i'm-"

"Ally" Derek said with a frown, "this isn't over." His daughter just grinned at him, "you can't punish kids when they're being good daddy."

"Yeah well" Derek put his hands on his head and looked at the ceiling, "arrrgh."

"Arrgh" Ally mimicked Derek before she giggled. Derek smirked at his daughter as Ally laughed loudly and started to run Derek quickly chased after her and, caught her in his arms as he started to tickle his daughter. He gently put Ally on the carpet as his little girl laughed giggled and rolled around on the floor until Derek let up and stood up straight while Ally let out little giggles and gasps, "there I feel better."

After another busy morning of work Meredith had finished her morning routine and after washing her hands and allowing her head to think about how her son was doing she sent Cristina a text asking if things were okay before she walked outside for some air. Meredith saw a man she really didn't like sniding at a teenager passing by and she turned away and saw something that was a beautiful sight for her sore eyes she looked in the distance and saw Derek digging holes while his daughter planted seeds in the freshly dug soil. Meredith stood there and watched the pair of them helping each other she didn't know why but she wanted to go over there and help them, talk with Derek see his kind eyes one more time.

"Isn't that the gardener" Meredith sighed and looked at Alex before stepping back Alex always got to close for her comfort.

"Yeah it is" Meredith said, "his name is Derek."

Alex gave a unpleasant laugh, "why has he got a kid doing his job for him?"

"That kid is his daughter."

"Child labour" Alex muttered as he smiled, "ooh I would love to see a cop pull up right about now."

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Meredith muttered as she started to walk away she wanted to see Derek so she was going to see him, it was better than listening to Alex trying to chat her up.

"Your going to talk to him" Alex called after him.

"Yes I am" Meredith said loudly.

"But he's a gardener?"

"I wouldn't care if he was superman i'm going to talk to him."

"Okay well have fun just don't offer to do his job for him as well and when you want your buttons pushed in the right manner you know where to find me beautiful."

"Yeah sure" Meredith coldly muttered to herself as she walked away from him, "buttons pressed in the right way that douche."

Derek wiped the sweat off his forehead as his daughter crawled in the dirt planting seeds and burrowing them in the ground, "Ally are you sure you don't want a break?"

Ally looked up and sighed, "for the hundredth time no."

"Okay okay" Derek muttered as he picked up his shovel again, "no harm in asking."

"I like gardening and I like helping you" Ally said as she picked up her bag of seeds, "so no breaks."

"Right" Derek said as he looked around hoping that no one was watching him and his hope turned to nervousness as he saw the same beautiful woman he kept running into walking towards him, "oh no Meredith."

Ally looked up again, "what's a Merabot?"

"No its Meredith Ally stand up."

"Who?"

"Hi" Meredith said with a wave, "having fun."

"Yeah just digging holes" Derek muttered deep down he was praying that Meredith wouldn't call social services on him, "and your probably wondering why I have my daughter here."

Meredith looked at the little girl holding Derek's free hand skinny blond hair, bright blue eyes an adorable little face Meredith looked at Derek's face and Ally's features the truth be told Ally looked nothing like Derek, "you must be Ally."

Ally looked at Meredith with a muddled gaze then her eyes lit up, "your the lady from the park."

"Wow" Meredith said with a smile, "you have a great memory."

Ally smiled back as she stood up straight, "your name is park lady."

"Well actually my name is Meredith."

"I'm Ally" Ally extended her hand, "nice to meet you."

"And lovely manners to" Meredith took the girl's hand, "your daddy is a great teacher."

Derek smirked, "well she learned most of these things from her grandmother."

"Right" Meredith said softly with a smile to Ally before she looked at Derek, "well your getting lots of fresh air out here."

"Yeah being a gardener fresh air is something you get more than most people."

Meredith nodded as Ally went back to planting seeds, "Ally is a great help."

"She helps me to much" Derek whispered, "listen please don't call social services."

"Derek" Meredith saw the fear in the man's eyes.

"Look her usual babysitter wasn't well everyone else was busy I can't afford the babysitting services."

"Derek its alright i'm not going to call social services i'm a single parent to remember I know how tough it is."

"Yeah" Derek said as he breathed a small sigh he didn't know Meredith very well but he knew she was trustworthy.

"Your lucky" Meredith looked at the little girl playing in the earth, "I hardly ever see my son and I miss him terribly all the time you get to spend so much time with your daughter I can't help but envy you."

"I don't know your son very well" Derek said, "but from what I saw at the park he loves being with you that shows that even though you may not be with him he values you as a mom."

"Thank you" Meredith said with a look of gratitude, "that's really nice."

"At least your son isn't digging in dirt."

"I think he should be" Meredith wandered a little closer to Derek's side, "most kids his age I think need to get dirty."

"You should introduce him to Ally sometime, she loves messy hands and she could teach Noah all kinds of games."

"I'll keep that in mind, did you bring anything to eat?"

"I got a bag full of sandwiches." Derek pointed to his ute, "and when Ally finally listens to me i'll get her something to eat."

"I can get Ally something."

"I-" Derek started before Meredith put a gentile hand on his forearm to stop him, "Derek its okay."

"Well" Derek said as he felt relaxed and at peace with the world with Meredith's cold skin touching his own, "Ally do you want to get something to eat."

"What" Ally said as she poked her head out of a hole.

"Can you go with Meredith and get something to eat."

"I haven't washed my hands" Ally called out, "and they're covered in things."

"You can wash your hands when you get to" Derek turned back to Meredith, "um where are you taking her?"

"The café around the corner of the hospital" Meredith pointed to a small building, "and there is a toilet."

"Go on Ally you've earned it just remember to thank Meredith."

"Wait" Ally said as she ran over, "can daddy come to"

"Daddy has to work kiddo."

"Oh i'm staying here" Ally said as she ran to Meredith's side, "but you can garden to its really fun."

Derek sighed as Meredith smiled, "Ally can you go with Meredith."

"Can you come to?" Ally said.

"I have to finish this" Derek said as he picked up his shovel, "and you deserve a break go on."

"Okay" Ally took Meredith's hand as Meredith walked to the cafe next to the hospital she wandered in and people stared Meredith knew why she was clean and well dressed Ally was wearing old worn cloths and was covered in dirt, "the first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up."

"Its not bath time yet" Ally said, "and its daddy's job."

"We're just going to the toilet honey" Meredith opened a large silver door, "and we can wash your hands in the sink and we'll get some of that dirt off your cheeks to."

Meredith came out with Ally five minutes later and picked Ally up in her arms to look at the cakes and pastries on sale, "okay now what would you like?"

"Just um" Ally shook her head, "nothing."

"You want nothing to eat" Meredith smiled at the child.

"Not hungry" Ally muttered as her stomach growled loudly, Meredith put the girl back on her feet and bent down to her level, "Ally's stomach is telling me Ally is hungry."

Ally looked at her belly, "shhhh quiet stomach."

"Well how about I get both of us a muffin."

"They're expensive" Ally muttered, "and I got you dirty."

"Ally we're here to eat don't worry about a thing."

"Okay" Ally said softly with her fingers in her mouth.

"Okay" Meredtih said before Ally grabbed her shirt, "please."

"That's very nice manners sweetie."

Meredith watched the girl taking tiny bites off her muffin as she leaned forward in her chair, "so your dad told me you go to school."

"Its the best" Ally said, "you make friends, you learn new things and you play games."

"Wow my little boy is starting school soon."

"Does he eat boogers?"

"Um" Meredith gave a small chuckle as Ally licked her fingers, "you know i'm not sure do you eat boogers?"

"Um" Ally sheepishly ate a crumb off her plate, "maybe."

"Do you like working in the garden?"

"I like to help daddy, but he doesn't like me helping him he thinks i'm to small."

"Well Ally he doesn't want you to hurt yourself or smell like a compost bin." Meredith suddenly flinched as Ally grabbed her hands in her own and looked at her fingers before staring up at her with a look that reminded Meredith of Noah on Christmas morning "are you not married?"

"No honey i'm not" Meredith said as she fought painful memories coming to her head the last thing she wanted to think about was her late husband when she was in public, "I mean I was married."

Ally patted Meredith's bare fingers with her small palms, "but your not anymore."

"No i'm not, what's with the smile."

"What smile?"

"I know that smile" Meredith grinned as thoughts of Finn left her mind and she looked at the funny expression on the little girl's face, "that's what I call the cheeky monkey smile."

"No this is the thank you for the muffin smile."

"Really?"

Ally nodded as she jumped to her feet, "can we go back now."

Meredith grabbed her handbag, "okay but don't you want something to drink."

"No thanks" Ally grabbed Meredith's hand and started to pull, "come on Meredith lets go and see daddy."

"Okay Ally can you not pull my hand like that."

"Oh" Ally whispered as she let go, "sorry."

"Its alright" Meredith said as she walked out into the cold air with Ally.

"Can we go fast?"

"Well" Meredith picked Ally up and ran on the pavement while the little girl laughed until they got to the garden and a tired Meredith put Ally back on her feet.

"Daddy" Ally called out as Derek looked up.

"Hey back already."

"Yeah Meredith" Ally turned to Meredith with eager eyes, "can you garden with us now."

"Sweetheart I-"

"Ally Meredith can't get her clothes dirty before she goes to work."

"I already got her dirty, and we can wash her with the garden hose."

Derek chuckled with Meredith, "I don't think she would like that."

"I have to get back to work soon anyway" Meredith gently gripped Ally's shoulder with a hand as Derek walked closer to her, "yeah well sorry we didn't get to talk much."

"I'll come by later" Meredith smiled slowly at Derek and Derek felt his knees starting to melt, "I could find you."

"Yeah" Meredith said she couldn't think of anything better to say to the man who was warming her up with words in the cold outdoors.

"I'll pretend i'm a patient."

"That would work" Derek stared at Meredith memorising every detail of her beautiful features in his mind until Meredith smiled at his daughter, "bye Ally."

"Wait" Ally looked at Meredith and motioned her to bent down, Meredith complied and heard the child whispered in her ear, "what's your phone number?"

"My phone number" Meredith said softly.

"If I need a doctor how do I call you."

"Well you just ring 911."

"And then i'll speak to you"

"Well maybe not me" Meredith said, "but you'll talk to a doctor and we'll see each other again soon." Meredith stood up and Derek waved at Meredith as she walked back to the hospital, "Ally what were you whispering about?"

Ally counted numbers to herself before looking at Derek, "I was asking the lady for her phone number."

Derek breathed air between his lips as he dropped his shovel, "oh Ally you can't do that."

"Why not" Ally said.

"Because its embarrassing."

"She gave me her number daddy" Ally ran to Derek, "its 911 you can call her anytime and write it down so you remember."

"Ally that's the number for emergencies it isn't Meredith's number."

"Oh" Ally sighed, "she lied."

"Its alright Ally Meredith just doesn't like to tell people her phone number, so anyway-"

"But she's still nice" Ally said, "really nice and daddy."

"Yeah" Derek stared to shovel another hole.

"Daddy daddy daddy."

"Yeah" Derek repeated.

"You also lied to me." Derek looked up ready to apologise until he saw the wide smile on Ally's face, "when did I what did I?"

"You told me the lady in the park was married" Ally looked at the hospital, "and she is not married."

"Really" Derek muttered feeling an ominous feeling in his stomach, "well I thought she was."

"So your in trouble."

"Okay" Derek muttered, "I will sit in the naughty chair when I get home."

"No for your punishment you must ask eer what's her name out to dinner."

"Who's what's her name?"

"You know" Ally muttered.

"No I don't know."

Ally pointed at the hospital "the lady."

"What lady?"

"In the park."

Derek smirked, "but we're not in the park."

"Daddy" Ally groaned loudly.

"Ally I am not asking Meredith out on a date right now i'm working."

"No silly ask her on a date after work."

"I don't think so" Derek said even though he knew inside he wanted to follow through with his daughter's request, "she's working and I need to take you home."

"Why we can stay here until dark."

"We're not staying here until dark."

"Okay just until you ask the pretty lady out to dinner or to the movies and then we can go home."

"Ally no."

"Why not" Ally stood in front of Derek and looked up at him.

"Cause" Derek sighed, "look its complicated."

"Do you want me to ask her for you?"

"No definitely not just" Derek lifted his daughter out of the way, "i'm going to dig this last hole and then we're going home and no more talks about asking ladies out on dates."

"Daddy" Ally said softly Derek looked at Ally and kissed her forehead, "sorry petal daddy just has a headache" Derek turned to his work and shovelled away as he tried to keep the thought of him and Meredith out at dinner talking sharing laughing out of his mind.


	4. First date (sort of)

Meredith late one Saturday night was sitting on her son's bed reading a book to Noah until she saw the gloomy look on her little boy's face. Meredith put down the book before she lifted her son on to her lap and hugged Noah to her chest, "well Noah my mommy senses are telling me that Noah isn't feeling as cheerful as he usually does."

Noah turned his head to look up at Meredith, "mommy will I do okay?"

"Will you do okay at what honey."

"At big school" Noah said.

Meredith kissed Noah's little cheek, "you will do excellent at big school."

Noah looked down at his quilt covers, "but I don't have friends."

Meredith sadly nodded Noah went to pre school and he played with the other children but he rarely ever saw them outside the school unless he ran into them with Cristina and Meredith blamed herself for it. She didn't spend any time chatting with the other mums because she almost never got to pick her son up from pre school and when she did she was always late and the mothers would be already gone, "I think what you need is some reassuring."

"I do"

"Yes reassuring" Meredith smiled before she leaned back on the bed with Noah on her belly and stated to tickle her son, "you are my wonderful" Noah laughed wildly as he squirmed, "grr grr grr most amazing little boy in the whole wide world." Meredith looked at her little boy giggling and smiling on her chest, "and you are going to make so many friends."

Noah chuckled as he grinned, "I will make friends."

"Yes you will" Meredith kissed Noah's forehead, "and you are going to love big school."

The following night Derek had finished work and after picking Ally up from her friend Ella's house the two of them had gone to the supermarket. Derek looked for bolognaise sauce while Ally stood on her tippy toes to reach the things on the isle. Derek sighed as he looked at his daughter, "Ally your not tall enough to reach the food on the shelves, you might as well be riding in the trolley."

Ally tapped her finger on her chin as she thought hard, "I need a big box to reach the high things."

Derek gave a small grin as he put weet bix into the trolley, "I do appreciate the help though but I think you help me to much."

Ally shook her head, "I do not."

Derek looked at Ally's stubborn expression and he bent down to his little girl's height, "Ally your my daughter not my servant you help me with everything and while its great you help me with things and I am very proud of you there are times where you need to just relax and let me do all the work."

"But daddy" Ally started until something caught her eye, "daddy look who it is."

"Let me guess" Derek said as he started to stand up, "Holly."

"No" Ally said as she pointed with her finger, "its pretty park lady."

Derek knowing who her daughter was talking about turned his head and saw the woman he had been trying to get out of his head for the last few days pushing her trolley into another isle, "Meredith."

Ally stared at Derek with excitement, "daddy come on lets say hi."

"Ally" Derek turned around, "I think we should just get the milk."

Ally ran in front of her daddy and put her palms together as she danced on the balls of her feet, "daddy please please."

"Ally I think Meredith is in a hurry to get out of here and go home to her son and we need to go home to cook dinner now come on." Derek started to walk knowing his daughter would follow him he turned around for Ally to catch up and felt his heart thumping in his chest. "Ally Ally" Derek ran though the isles looking frantically until he saw Ally chatting to Meredith and feeling himself calm down just a little he walked up to them trying not to be nervous, "hi I see you found my little runaway."

"I'm not a runaway daddy" Ally took Derek's hand and pulled her daddy closer to Meredith, "I was just getting park lady for you."

Meredith chuckled, "Ally sweetheart my name is Meredith."

"Mer a" Ally tried to pronounce the name, "Meri Mere..."

"Dith" Meredith whispered.

"Dith your name is dith."

"Close" Meredith said as Derek ruffled Ally's blonde hair with his hand, "its Meredith."

"Meredith Meredith."

Meredith rubbed Ally's shoulder with her hand,"you got it clever girl."

"Anyway" Derek said as he picked Ally up in his arms, "doing the shopping?"

"Just getting a few groceries to help Cristina with dinner."

"Cristina is?"

"Sorry" Meredith smiled with a chuckle, "Cristina is my housekeeper she helps me with cooking and looking after Noah when he gets home from preschool and she helps me with a lot of other things."

"Right" Derek said slowly as he nodded.

"That reminds me Derek could you help me with something?"

Derek felt butterflies in his tummy as he wondered what Meredith was going to say, "sure what can I do?"

"Does Ally go to the primary school that's closest to this supermarket?"

"She does."

"Well do you think sometime you could show me what the school uniform looks like and what the kids are expected to bring for summer and winter. I don't want Noah going to school with all the wrong stuff."

"And be the class clown from day one, if you like I can bring the stuff to your work tomorrow and show you."

Meredith put a gentile hand on Ally's back, "and what will miss Ally wear for school tomorrow."

"Ah" Derek muttered, "that's a good point."

Ally looked back and forth between Meredith and Derek, "what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about showing Meredith your school uniform and school stuff so she knows what to buy for her son Noah when he starts school."

Ally began to grin, "we can show her tonight."

Derek felt sweat on his forehead at the thought of inviting Meredith to his home his small broken down old home that he knew would make Meredith cringe, "Ally Meredith needs to go home once she has done shopping."

Ally just smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Derek's ear, "but tonight is a wonderful time to have dinner."

"Have dinner" Meredith said with a smile of her own.

"I mean" Ally said, "show you my school things."

Meredith looked at Ally's funny little grin and she looked at Derek who was trying not to look scared out of his mind, "well if your daddy doesn't mind."

"Not at all" Derek lied, "you can come to my house and I can show you what you need to see and yeah."

"And have dinner" Ally added, "dinner is very important."

"Ally" Derek said through clenched teeth, "I don't think there is enough time for dinner."

"Why don't we see" Meredith said softly.

"Yeah good" Derek said feeling like he was about to go on stage to perform to a sold out audience as Ally giggled in his ear.

Ten minutes later Derek opened the front door and led Meredith inside. Derek tried to breath as Meredith walked inside the house and looked around from her point of view Derek's trailer home was worn down yet tidy there were few appliances in the kitchen and they all looked old yet usable. Meredith looked at Derek and felt sad as Derek was looking like Meredith was judging him based on how modern his house was.

Ally jumped in front of Derek, "daddy here's the plan you make dinner and I will be the tour guide

"That sounds like a plan Derek."

"Right come on Meredith and daddy make something really special." Derek watched Ally leading Meredith through the corridors and he shook his head, "right Derek its time for mission impossible."

Ally opened the door and skipped inside while Meredtih looked around Ally's room was small and packed with many things none of them were new but it was nice it reminded Meredith of an old children's movie she saw when she was little, "so this is my room" Ally said as she waved her arms around, "and this is my window and this is my bed and-"

"Ally" Meredith said as she bent down to Ally's level, "could you show me the things you bring to school please."

"Right" Ally ran out the room and peeked around the corner where Derek was cooking before she ran back, "the things here is my school clothes and here is my hat for the summer and here is my jumper for the winter and these are my books."

Meredith looked through them the clothes were obviously second hand Meredith could see several holes in the jumper she wondered if she could get Ally a new school jumper to thank Derek and Ally for showing her what she needed to buy, "thank you sweetheart."

"Your welcome" Ally said with a grin showing all her teeth, "i'll be right back." Ally skipped out of the room and Meredith looking around her again picked up a little worn out doll by Ally's bed that looked to be carved out of wood she wondered if Derek had made it with his own two hands and then she opened a small cupboard and saw a envelope filled with pictures. Meredith picked it up and opened it she couldn't help it she wanted to know more about Derek and his past. Meredith looked through the pictures and saw Ally with a group of people who looked very much like her they had blonde hair Ally's blue eyes and they were smiling, Ally looked much younger about two years of age. Then she looked at pictures of Derek and Ally hiking in the mountains fishing playing tag Derek twirling Ally around in the air. Meredith looked at the pictures with soft eyes, it didn't matter if Derek was finically strapped Derek was a wonderful father and he was everything Meredith wanted to be as a parent. Meredith heard running footsteps and she quickly closed the closet door as Derek came into the room.

Derek looked around with scared eyes, "oh geez."

"What?"

"Ally told me you had fallen down I thought."

Meredith chuckled at the look on Derek's face Derek was caring there was no doubt of that in her mind, "no i'm alright."

"Well" Derek clapped his hands casually, "so you've seen the stuff?"

"Yes its very good."

"Its second hand so the uniform might be a bit different."

"Yeah" Meredith said simply she didn't know what else to say she didn't know if money mattered to Derek but she had the feeling it bothered him that his daughter's school things were second hand, "so did you say you were making dinner."

"I have, I just finished do you want something to eat?"

"That would be lovely" Meredith said softly as she followed Derek into the kitchen and grinned as she saw Walt Disney toy lamps on the kitchen shelves and an old unlit candlestick holder in the middle of a table with cups of flowers everywhere in sight, "well you certainly been busy."

"Yeah very busy" Derek said feeling mortified as he looked at everything and trying not to think off the long talk he was going to have with his daughter when Meredith left he walked to the table and started to put away the flowers, "sorry let me get rid of."

"No its fine" Meredith quickly said, "it looks pretty and the dinner smells good to"

"Its spaghetti and meatballs Ally's favourite dish."

"Very nice" Meredith said as Derek pulled up a chair for her.

Derek got out another chair from the cupboard for himself, "Ally dinner."

"Coming" Ally called back as she came into the kitchen wearing a grin before she picked up her plate of food and started to walk away. Derek raised his eyebrows, "Ally where do you think your going."

"Can I watch tv there is a really good movie on."

"Ally" Derek sighed, "dinner time is family time you know that and your always telling me that."

"Please daddy" Ally said softly, "just tonight please please please." Derek looked at the puppy expression on his daughter's face as Meredith giggled, "okay just tonight."

"Thank you" Ally said as she walked away as Derek sat down on a chair facing Meredith. "So anyway I", Derek pricked up his ears as a familiar tune began to play then he shut his eyes shut as he recognised the lyrics, _do I look alright_ _and I say yes you look wonderful tonight_.

Meredith started to giggle at the look on Derek's face, "eric clampton this is turning into quite the dinner."

"That's just my cd player its, Ally could you turn that off."

"What" Ally called out.

"I said" Derek said as he tried to keep his composure, "turn the cd player off please."

"But its good music."

"Ally I thought you were watching a movie."

"I am daddy I... oh okay no more music."

Derek heard the cd player being switched off and with a face now positively burning he sat down in his chair as Meredith tried to stuffle her laughs, "i'm sorry you could fry and egg on your face."

"I promise you" Derek said as he tried to calm his nerves, "that there will be no more suprises for the rest of the night."

"We don't know that" Meredith grinned as she looked towards the living room, "maybe Ally has something else planned for us."

"She.. yeah I... ah how do you like the food."

"Its great" Meredith said with a smile.

Meredith after a while of eating her food and talking with Derek checked her watch and she realised she was going to be late for story time with Noah, "I need to get going."

"Noah is waiting for you."

"He is thank you for dinner" Meredith said as she stood up and started to walk to the front door, "and for showing me the things."

"My pleasure" Derek said, "I like cooking and well i'm glad you liked my cooking."

"Is there anything else you can cook?"

"Many things" Derek said, "and Ally can testify that they are good, she even likes the vegetables I make."

"They must be good then, i'll have to try your dishes again sometime."

"I would like that" Derek said as she smiled at Meredith who smiled back until she suddenly stumbled and fell in Derek's arms and Derek found his face an inch from Meredith she could feel her body in his arms he could smell the perfume on her neck, "sorry" Meredith whispered, "I..."

Derek looked at Meredith's beautiful face then he noticed out of the corner of his eye his daughter pucking up her lips and doing a coming together motion with her hands, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Meredith said as she stared at Derek.

"Good" Derek helped Meredith back to her feet and trying to ignore his daughter silently groaning with a wide mouth and her hands on her eyes he smiled at Meredith "well i'll see you soon."

"You will" Meredith turned around, "Ally are you okay sweetheart?"

Ally closed her mouth and released her hands from her eyes, "um yeah bye Meredith."

"Bye sweetie" Meredith said as her hand stroked Ally's hair from her forehead before she smiled at Derek one more time and walked out of the trailer home. Derek closed the door and looked at his daughter staring at him like he had just failed to win a soccer match for his team, "daddy you were so close really close."

"Ally" Derek muttered as he picked up his daughter.

"All you had to do was pluck up your lips bat your eyes like bugs bunny and kiss Meredith and instead you were like" Ally did a blank expression, "uh yeah bye."

Normally Derek would laugh at his daughter's behaviour but his parent mode was in full force, "Ally your behaviour tonight has been unacceptable."

Ally's expression changed, "it was bad?"

"You ran away in the supermarket and then when we got home you embrassed me and you embarrassed Meredith. Do you think Meredith didn't know that it was you making the kitchen look nice and playing romantic music and pusing Meredith into me."

"Sorry" Ally said softly.

"You do not push people" Derek said firmly, "you never push people."

"Sorry" Ally repeated with sad eyes.

"Now you are going to bed early tonight."

"Yes daddy" Ally nodded, Derek smiled at his daughter "and Ally I had a great time tonight and its mainly because of you."

"No it was because of Meredith."

"Well yeah" Derek said as he put Ally back on her feet, "also Meredith."

Ally grinned, "so the plan is working."

"Ally" Derek said, "this plan of yours to get me and Meredith together has to stop."

"But" Ally started before a thought popped into her mind, "okay the plan to get you and Meredith will stop."

"Good girl, now i'm going to go wash the dishes."

Ally watched her daddy walking away as a smile formed on her lips, "but the plan to get daddy and Meredith married is still on."


	5. Noah makes a friend

Derek heard a loud noise and opened his eyes as a small figure leaped on to his bed with a loud noise, he chuckled as Ally came crawling up the bed to look down at him, "hi daddy."

Derek looked at the ceiling as he continued to chuckle, "Ally are you going to join the circus when you grow up."

"Yes I love the circus."

"Well that's a load off my mind" Derek rolled to the side to look at his watch and he turned back to Ally, "go get dressed and we'll have breakfast."

Ally looked at her daddy with disappointment, "no wrestling match?"

"Hmmm" Derek cuddled Ally close and started to roll from side to side while Ally giggled and tried to sit on Derek's chest and pat his stomach, "chest squash."

"Flying rugrat" Derek said as he got out of bed and picked Ally up before spinning her in circles before landing on the bed with Ally giggling Ally jumped on Derek's leg, "feet tickle." Derek giggled wildly as Ally tickled his foot with her hands before he lifted Ally up to his chest, "the sloppy beardy kiss of grossness." Ally squirmed as Derek made funny noises before kissing Ally's cheek, "and the finishing move Derek lifted Ally's legs until she was upside down over his shoulder, "the upside down tickle." Ally laughed wildy as she kicked her legs in the air as Derek held on to her with one arm and tickled the girl's side with his free hand, "daddy daddy."

"Okay" Derek put Ally down on the bed smiling as Ally giggled, "you ready for breakfast."

"Last move" Ally climbed on to Derek's shoulders, "the piggy back ride."

Derek lifted Ally up and carried her to the kitchen, "that's my favourite move to."

An hour after breakfast Derek was holding his daughter's hand in his own as he walked through the local mall while Ally skipped along humming a tune until something caught her eye and she started to tug on Derek's shirt, "daddy look."

"Where" Derek muttered as he looked at his surroundings until Ally pointed her finger, "over there, there's a little boy over there."

Derek saw a boy a little smaller than Ally standing all alone looking around him while tears streamed from his eyes, "yeah."

"Why he is crying?" Ally whispered.

"Its because he's lost Ally, I think he came here with someone and they both got lost."

Ally tugged on Derek's hands, "daddy" Derek saw the eagerness in her daughter's eyes and he nodded, "I know... its time to do the hero thing Ally."

Ally walked over with Derek until the little boy was looking up at the strangers, "hi" Ally said as she smiled, "we're here to rescue you." Derek looked closely at the boy and with a sharp pang to the brain he realised he knew the child, "hey I remember you your Noah aren't you."

The little boy rubbed his eyes as he blinked at Derek, "you know my name."

"Yeah do you remember we met in the park the other day you were with your mommy."

The boy shook his head and Derek smiled, "that's okay its been a while since we last met."

Ally stepped in front of Derek and smiled at the boy, "i'm Ally what's your name."

"Noah."

"That's a cool name this is daddy and we're the good guys we rescue kids and ducks and squirrels."

"We do" Derek muttered, "we even rescue sparrows."

Ally smiled at her daddy, "we should start a club."

Derek nodded with a smile, "you know we should anyway sorry Noah we know who your mother is and we can help you find her."

Noah rubbed his eyes and blinked, "you will help me?"

"Yeah mate we will" Derek stood up and extended his hand to Noah, "I bet she's at the food court."

Noah took Derek's hand, "and Noah my name is Derek."

"Derek."

"Yeah that's right."

Ally took Derek's other hand, "daddy do we know who Noah's mother is."

Derek was about to tell Ally that Noah's mother was Meredith than he thought better of it, "well I do Ally i've met her before."

"How?"

"I work with her sometimes."

"Oh" Ally looked up at Derek, "is she married?"

"Ally" Derek muttered, "not now we have to help Noah remember."

"Okay" Ally muttered with a shrug.

They reached the food court in ten minutes and Noah's eyes scanned the mall, "is mommy here?"

"She will come here eventually buddy" Derek pulled up a chair and helped Noah climb in, "we just need to wait."

"Okay" Noah said quietly as he looked at his hands, Derek put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he tried to think of a way to cheer Noah up.

"What do we do now" Derek turned to Ally, "well i'm sure we can entertain Noah in some way."

"I can do that" Ally pushed her chair forward and Derek quickly nodded, "yeah, Noah I am proud to present Ally the master of entertainment."

"Noah" Ally leaned forward, "what do you call a cow with three legs."

"What" Noah whispered.

"Lean beef what do you call a cow with no legs."

"Um."

"Ground beef and what do you call a cow with two legs."

Noah stared at Derek confused, "I don't know."

"Your-"

Derek coughed loudly, "Ally um why don't you show Noah your toys."

"Yeah" Ally said as she reached into the buttoned pockets on her coat, "Noah these are the toys my daddy made."

"You made these" Noah said with wide eyes as he looked at the simple wooden horse and dog Derek had made with his two hands.

"I did, do you like them?"

"Wow" Noah whispered as he picked the dog up in his small hands.

"Noah" a voice called out altering the two children and Derek.

"Daddy" Ally pointed her finger at the running woman, "its Meredith."

"Mommy" Noah jumped off his chair and ran to Meredith.

"Noah" Meredith opened her arms and Noah ran into them. Meredith hugged her little boy tightly as Noah cried into her shoulder, "oh my god baby I thought Noah don't ever run away from me again."

"I won't mommy" Noah said as he hugged Meredith's neck, "never again."

Meredith felt her heart rate slowing down as she kissed her son's cheek, "i'm so glad your safe."

Derek watched the two of them with a smile then he looked at Ally staring back at him, "Meredith is Noah's mommy."

"That's right and we got them back together mission complete Ally."

"Mission one is complete" Ally said before she started to grin, "and mission two is about to begin."

Derek stared blankly at his daughter's sneaky smile, "Ally no."

"No what" Ally said innocently.

"You are not going to do anything Ally I mean it."

"I can't do anything?"

"Nothing Ally."

Ally just nodded before she started to stare straight ahead as Meredith came over, "hey Derek" Meredith stared at him with heavy breaths as she continued to hold Noah close, "thank you thank you so much thank you"

Derek just stared back trying to look humble it was difficult when Meredith was looking at him like he had just saved the world, "it was our pleasure."

"Thank you to Ally, sweetheart?"

Ally sat in her chair as if she had been turned to stone, "Ally" Derek said as he got out of his chair to look at his daughter.

"Ally" Meredith said with alarm as she put Noah back on his feet and reached out her palms to touch Ally's cheeks, "are you alright?"

Derek noticed a small grin at the corner of Ally's mouth and he rolled his eyes, "Ally forget what I said you can do anything."

"Okay" Ally said as she snapped out of her trance, "hi Meredith."

Meredith took another deep breath with her hand on her heart, "geez Ally this is the second time in a hour that my heart nearly stopped."

"Is that bad" Noah said softly.

"Its, I just need to sit down and" Meredith collapsed in a chair and Noah climbed into her lap, "much better."

"You've had a big morning" Derek whispered.

"Its been a big rush."

"Parenting does that."

"You know that as well as I do" Meredith put an arm around Noah, "so what brings you here, going shopping?"

"Well we came here to look at dogs" Derek looked at Ally kicking her legs in the air as she sat in her chair, "Ally wants to get one soon and we're looking around the pet shops."

"That sounds much more exciting than what we were doing" Meredith smiled at her little boy, "we were just shopping for clothes and things that Noah is going to need for his first day of big school."

"That's great champ" Derek said as Noah looked at him, "soon you'll be doing what Ally is doing."

"Yeah" Noah whispered shyly.

"Meredith" Ally piped up.

"Yes dear."

"You have beautiful eyes."

Meredith giggled, "thank you honey so do you."

Ally looked at Derek, "daddy thinks so to."

"Yes" Derek replied, "I do think Ally has beautiful eyes." Ally rolled her eyes and Derek smirked at her.

"Well" Meredith looked at the cafes surrounding them, "to thank you both for looking after my little trooper can I buy you lunch."

"Well actually" Derek muttered, "we were just about to-"

"Yes please" Ally said.

Meredith smiled at the little girl, "well Ally's hungry."

"Yeah her stomach is like a bottomless pit, I guess if you don't mind getting Ally a sandwich."

"Okay Noah and I will be right back" Meredith picked up Noah in her arms and led him away while Derek slowly turned his head to look at Ally who had an expression that read _what did I do wrong daddy_

"Ally" Derek put his forehead in his hand, "when Meredith said hi why didn't you say hello."

"You said don't do anything so I didn't do anything."

"Ally okay you can do things except you know you can't do anything that involves Meredith."

"I can't say hello to Meredith or talk to her?"

"You can't do anything" Derek pondered as he tried to pick his next words carefully, "that involves trying to get me and Meredith dating, kissing, hugging or anything to do with that understand."

"But" Ally muttered until her eyes widened, "okay."

"Good" Derek replied as Meredith came back with two large rolls.

"Here you are, I hope you like turkey."

"Noah" Ally jumped off her chair, "can we play a game."

"Um yeah" Noah looked at Meredith who gave an encouraging nod.

Ally pointed to a table three meters away, "lets go over here."

"Um okay" Ally led Noah away stopping momentarily to give her daddy a thumbs up. Meredith pushed her chair closer to Derek's chair as Derek started to feel uneasy, "I guess the kids want to be alone."

"Yeah" Derek replied, _one of them wants us to be alone_, "Ally can you come closer to us."

"What" Ally called out.

"I said can you come closer Meredith doesn't want Noah to get lost again and I don't want you to get lost either."

"But you can see us" Ally waved her arm in the air to illustrate her point.

Meredith put a hand on Derek's forearm, "Derek its fine we can see them."

Derek turned to where his face was so close to Meredith's face he could memorise every feature, "yeah its fine."

"Derek your a good father."

Derek tried hard not to break eye contact from embarrassment, "thanks."

"Is Ally's mother as good as you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Derek" Derek could see Meredith's eyes blazing with thought, "is Ally your niece?"

"No she's not related to me at least not biogically."

"She's adopted."

Derek nodded as memories started to bloom in his mind, "yeah my little ally cat is adopted."

"Derek I don't mean to pry but could you..." Derek looked at Meredith and nodded again before starting his story, "last year I was working in New York and one of my many gardening jobs was gardening in a retirement village on the outskirts of the city and that's where I met Ally."

"Derek do you want to keep talking about it."

"I should tell you the full story Ally lived with her grandmother and every time I worked there Ally would be playing outside and she would always come over and hang out with me she was four years old at the time never stopped asking me questions or asking me to play games with her."

Meredith smiled as she imagined it, "that must have been very cute."

"Her grandmother thought so to" Derek fidgeted with his hands as he quickly planned his next sentence in his head, "there weren't any other kids there and Ally's grandmother was usually bedridden she could only get up for an hour or two each day and she spent that time making Ally food and then she got to the stage where she couldn't do it anymore and I ended up taking care of both of them."

"Ally and you became close."

"We would always work together taking care of Ally's grandmother and yeah I started to think of her as my kid and one day I took Ally to a swimming pool."

"What happened then?"

"Ally went into the deep end when I wasn't paying attention I had never been so scared I got her out okay and she was alright."

Meredith nodded inviting Derek to continue, "and Ally became even more attached to me, she would never give me any time to myself then Ally's grandma one day she had only a few hours to live and she asked me to take care of Ally and I couldn't say no I didn't want to say no. Then soon after the funeral Ally asked me to look after her. I took Ally to Seattle for a fresh start she almost immediately started to call me daddy and we became a duo."

"So you take care of elderly people when they're sick you rescue kids in pools and in shopping malls and you adopted Ally when she needed a family."

Derek couldn't remember a time where he felt so weak in the stomach, "if this is the part where your going to ask me to fix your broken television or computer then-"

Meredith chuckled, "I was going to ask you if you had a spandex costume underneath your shirt."

"No i'm not that amazing."

"But still pretty amazing."

Derek felt his mouth going dry and he looked a the children playing a game with Ally's toys, "Noah Ally why you don't you come over here."

"We're having fun over here" Ally called back.

"Mom" Noah waved at Meredith who waved back, Noah started to walk and Ally quickly stopped him, "Noah can we stay over here."

"Okay" Noah whispered.

Derek got up from his chair, "Ally" Derek said as he walked over to the pair of them, "I think Noah wants to come over here."

Ally looked at Noah's face and she took his hand, "oh come on Noah."

"Sorry Ally" Noah said.

"Its okay Noah."

"Good girl Ally" Derek said as Meredith watched all three of them, _I never thought I would get to see something like this with my little boy he's made a friend_. Meredith stood up and Noah smiled at her as Meredith bent down to pick him up, "i'm just going to take Noah to the toilet we'll be right back." Meredith walked away with Noah looking happy like it was his birthday as Ally climbed into Derek's lap, "Noah wants to be with his mommy."

"That's right" Derek nodded, "you did the right thing Ally bringing Noah back over here."

Ally smiled wildly, "Noah's mommy was spending lots of time with my daddy all alone."

"Ally" Derek muttered.

"What I didn't do anything I was just playing with Noah."

"Ally do you want to clean your room when you get home."

"Yes" Ally nodded.

"And eat vegetables."

Ally rubbed her stomach, "yum."

"And not watch television."

"Television is bad for the brain."

"Ally."

Ally leaned up and hugged Derek, "I love you daddy."

"You are" Derek said as he tried to think of the right words, "you drive me bonkers you know that."

"That's not a bad thing" Ally said with a grin as Meredith and Noah came back. Meredith picked up her handbag from the chair, "we still need to do some shopping so we'll be off."

Derek nodded, "it was great catching up with you."

"Meredith" Ally jumped into her arms and Meredith smiled, "thank you again Ally for helping Noah."

"I liked helping Noah" Ally said as Meredith placed the girl back on her feet, "bye Noah."

"Bye Ally" Noah said as he waved at Ally before taking Meredith's hand and walking away. Derek stared after them watching them then he felt Ally's cold hands on his face, "well there they go so what we will do now"

"Sit here and wait" Ally replied.

"Wait for what?"

"For Meredith."

"Why?"

"She'll be back" Ally reached into her pocked and waved a shiny set of keys in front of Derek's face, "she forgot something."

Derek looked at the keys in shock, "oh Ally you didn't."

"Didn't what daddy?"

"Ally" Derek put his palms on the glass table as he tried not to go into a rage, "did you steal from Meredith did you reach into Meredith's bag when you were hugging her and take her keys out of her bag."

"I um borrowed without permission that isn't stealing" Ally reached out her hand, "here daddy when Meredith comes back daddy can give this to her and Meredith will be so happy that she'll-"

"Ally i'm not handling stolen goods" Derek got up from his chair and looked at his daughter, "you and I going to find Meredith and give the keys back to her."

"That's even better" Ally said as she ran in front of Derek, "come on daddy."

"Ally" Derek chased after his daughter, "Ally don't run away stay-"

"Come on there she is."

"Right" Derek whispered as he started to pray that Meredith wouldn't be mad at his daughter.

"Meredith Meredith" Meredith turned around and with a look of surprise saw Ally and Derek running to her, "Ally?"

"You forgot your thing" Ally said as she put keys in Meredith's hand, "daddy found it."

"Wow my keys" Meredith smiled at the little girl, "thank you Ally."

"Thank daddy" Ally pointed at Derek as he caught up, "he found it."

"Thank you" Meredith said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Derek casually shrugging, "your welcome."

Meredith smiled at Derek who was trying hard not to look at his daughter silently groaning with a frustrated expression on her face, "so you rescued my son and you rescued my keys." Meredith stared at Derek until Noah started to tug on her coat, "can Ally come with us to the movies."

"I think that would be nice" Meredith said to her son before she turned to Derek, "how about to say thank you for finding my keys I take you and Ally to the movies with us."

"Yes please" Ally said with a grin, "that sounds good right daddy."

"I" Derek muttered as his brain failed to think of an excuse not to come, "well if you don't mind."

"Not at all, if it wasn't for you two me and Noah would be stranded here."

"Ally is coming" Noah said Derek nodded, "yeah champ Ally is coming."

Noah smiled wildly and Meredith beamed, "how about we meet you there in half an hour."

"Yeah good."

Meredith walked with Noah waving at both of them and Ally took Derek's hands in her own and started to dance on the spot, "daddy your going on a date."

Derek could feel his patience wearing thin, "its not a date Ally its a movie and didn't I say to you earlier not to get me and Meredith on a date."

"Oh... your not on a date its just like a date."

"It is nothing like a date and you are going to be in the middle between me and Meredith."

"No i'm not I will be all the way over here" Ally waved her hand towards the horizon of the shopping mall, "watching you two smile hold hands and then when the romantic part comes on."

"Ally don't you ever give up."

"No" Ally said, "and I was right Meredith did reward you."

"Yeah she did."

"I thought she was going to kiss you but a movie is also nice."

"Ally, lets just go okay."

Ally stopped smiling,"we're not going home are we?"

"No Ally we are going to the movies and please no more suprises."

"What surprises?"

"Ally you have... come on."

A short time later Derek was walking with Meredith feeling very uneasy while the children happily chatted to each other, "so where shall we sit" Meredith asked in a soft voice

"Ahhh how about here in the middle."

Derek looked at Ally darting in front of him smiling a cheeky smirk "okay" Derek looked at Noah sitting between himself and Meredith and turned to smile at his daughter who was groaning quietly to herself. Derek leaned in close with a triumphant look on his face, "you didn't think about Noah did you cheeky crossont."

"Noah" Ally said, "can you sit next to me."

"Yeah" Noah looked up at Meredith, "mommy can I."

"Sure you can i'll sit next to Derek." Derek tried to smile at Meredith for a moment before he looked at Ally grinning wickedly to herself.

"Mommy toilet please."

"Okay" Meredith said to Noah, we'll be right back."

"Right" Derek said as he watched them walk away as Ally started to sing, "Meredith and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes the love then comes the-"

"Ally and her daddy sitting in a tree" Derek tickled Ally's sides and Ally laughed loudly, T-I-C-K-L-I-N-G first comes the laughs, then comes giggles while Ally Shepherd bobs like the wiggles.

"Dad" Ally gasped as she squirmed, "daddy dad."

_Hours later_

Derek finally pulled up to his trailer home and sighed the movie had been nice sitting next to Meredith hadn't been as nice Ally hadn't stopped poking and proding Derek all the way through the movie while whispering instructions in his ear to put his arm around Meredith hold her hand when the scary part came on among other things it had pushed Derek's tolerance to the limit. After the movie was almost as bad Ally had once again tried the push Meredith into Derek's arms approach though this time Derek had stopped her the moment Ally had sneaked around Meredith's legs by picking her up, during the ride home Ally had been singing annoying songs that she had made up on the spot which featured love marriage and babies. Derek wearily opened his front door and Ally jumped in front of him wearing a wide smile.

"Daddy we made excellent progress today" Ally waved her finger at Derek, "but next time you are going to do this without my help because to make the love complete you need to-"

"Ally" Derek muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "go to your room."

"But daddy we're talking."

"Ally" Derek said as he stared at his daughter frustrated, "no buts I have had enough for one day and I am vey annoyed and cross, you are going to eat and then go to your room."

Ally's face changed almost immediately, "okay daddy."

Derek opened the fridge and handed a sandwich to Ally, "here's your sandwich."

"Thank you daddy" Ally whispered.

Ally ran to her room and Derek sighed as he sat down on his chair watching television trying not to think about his day he just wanted to forgot about it he was sure Meredith was going to be laughing with her friends about how a gardener's daughter had been trying to get the two of them together. He pushed the thoughts away with a great deal of effort and turned off the television trying to rest his eyes hours later he heard footsteps and he looked at Ally at her pale tear stained cheeks, "daddy can I say sorry now."

"Ally" Derek said softly as he opened his arms up, "hey come here kiddo."

Ally ran into his arms and Derek cuddled her, "sorry sorry sorry."

"Ally" Derek whispered, "calm down hey its okay hey look at me Ally." Ally sniffed and Derek smiled, "Ally listen every kid does the wrong thing once in a while and daddies get angry what you need to know is that i'm only angry for what you did today and I still love you that will never change."

"I didn't want you to be angry."

"Ally you've learned your lesson you never steal from people and listen about the movie I shouldn't have got annoyed I know you were only having fun and I shouldn't have been a big grouch."

Ally nodded, "I will never steal again daddy."

"Good girl."

Ally put her hands on Derek's cheeks,"you weren't a big groach"

"Ally I know you think me getting married would be the best thing that could happen to me but the best thing that happened to me and ever will happen to me was you." Ally smiled as she hiccped before she cuddled up close to Derek while Derek gently patted his hand on Ally's knee, "hey Ally did you do your homework for the weekend?"

"Yep."

"What was it?"

"Do a poem about your family."

"Really" Derek said as he sat up, "can I hear it?"

"Do you want to daddy?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"All right" Ally said as she ran to her room and came out with a sheet of paper. Derek sat at full attention, "okay can you read it out loud."

"Are you sure?"

"Ally yes of course i'm sure."

"Okay" Ally cleared her throat, "who wants daddy to get married I do."

Derek snorted, "oh Ally."

"I want daddy to marry a pretty lady its true."

Derek threw his head back and chuckled to himself as Ally grinned, "and pretty lady will never be sad when my super dad makes pretty lady part of our family."

"Ally."

"I think I should change pretty lady to Meredith, because Meredith is the main target or unless daddy meets another pretty lady."

Derek picked Ally up, "who's ready for spinarrone."

"Yes me me" Ally laughed wildly as Derek spun her around.


	6. Haunted by memories

Winter had finally ended and for the first time since the hot sun decided to awaken Meredith was outside enjoying the fresh air in one of the rare periods she got a break from work. Meredith wandered outside hearing the sound of her shoes making contact with the pavement until her daydreaming ended and she felt herself wandering into a trance as she came within three feet of the hospital garden. Meredith watched Derek working away she flashed Derek a wide smile and felt a twinge of disappointment when she realised Derek hadn't seen her, Derek was to busy shovelling away in the soil.

"Well" a drowing voice behind Meredith interrupted her peaceful state of mind, "in life there are winners and there are losers." Meredith felt a twinge of anger and turned around to see Alex smugly smiling at him, "excuse me."

"Take us we have cash to burn, we have good jobs and we're doing something worthwhile and then we have" Alex flashed a hand towards Derek's direction, "well this that slaves away day in day out and can't even afford a babysitter to mind his little brat."

"That this your referring to is a friend of mine and his daughter is..." Meredith was about to say something else but stopped herself, Alex was a colleague it was unprofessional of her to insult him she instead turned on her heel and walked over to Derek who looked up when he heard the sound of beautiful whistling, "hey spare five minutes."

"I" Derek gasped as he continued to shovel, "sorry um just need to-"

"Derek" Meredith took his shovel in her hands, "you look exhausted, take a breather have a drink."

"Can't stop I" Meredith put a hand on his back as Derek breathed hard, "Derek relax." Derek took another breath and fell forward onto the dirt.

"Derek" Meredith gasped as she bent down and rolled him on his side as she checked her vital signs with her fingers, "Derek."

_A while later_

Derek opened his eyes feeling heavy in the head and almost paralysed in the body, he rubbed his hair with his hand checking to see if his head was still intact, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this exhausted he tried to get up and groaned as a door opened and he saw a familiar face staring back at him, "well you've been through the wars."

Derek nodded in agreement as Meredith came over with her clipboard, "I just felt so heavy in the head and then next thing I knew I collapsed."

Meredith gave Derek a disapproving look, "you should be more careful Derek you have a child at home."

"What time is it?"

"Its noon."

"How long will I be here for?"

"As long as it takes for you to get better."

Derek collapsed back on to the pillow, "Meredith could you give me an estimate."

Meredith closed the curtains shutting out the sun, "you'll be staying overnight."

Derek pushed himself back up with his elbows, "I can't stay here overnight."

"Well Derek you are."

"Meredith i'm fine" Derek got out of bed and strained his body to stand up, "see i'm okay."

Meredith gave Derek her stubborn patient expression and shook her head, "Derek if you actually believe your fine then your worst than I thought."

"Meredith I can't leave Ally at the school."

Meredith gently pushed Derek back into bed, "you don't need to worry about Ally i'm taking care of it."

"You... huh?"

"My housekeeper Cristina is taking Ally to my house and Ally is going to stay the night."

"No no" Derek pushed in vain against Meredith's gentile hands on his chest, "hang on."

"I've already called the school" Meredith said in a soft gentile effective for a doctor voice, "and it has been arranged."

"You can't do that i'm the parent."

"I'm a doctor, and I told them you were unable to talk."

Derek looked around him, "give me a phone."

"Derek your not ringing the school and your phone will be in reception for you to pick up when you are discharged tomorrow."

"Meredith" Derek said as he started to feel irritated, "look i'm Ally's parent and i'm going to pick her up, take her home and-"

"No your not" Meredith said firmly, "i'm bringing in Ally tomorrow morning before school starts you can take her to school then."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Of course you do just as long as you stay here."

"Am I a patient or a prisoner?"

"You are someone that just needs to relax and let me do my job."

"Meredith."

"Derek" Meredith made a note on her clipboard, "I can get someone to sedate you at the click of my fingers."

Derek sighed as he felt his body giving in, "you might as well tie me down and gag me."

Meredith giggled as Derek crossed his eyes, "this is not funny."

"Its funny for me" Meredith patted Derek's shoulder before she headed for the door, "now just relax and i'll be back soon."

"Are you going to lock me in?"

"No" Meredith said as she turned her head and grinned, "I would miss the chance to watch you trying to escape and our staff pulling you back here and then sedating you."

"Do you treat all your patients like this?"

"Just the special cases" Meredith walked out giggling she couldn't help herself she felt like the cat who had gotten the cream she was spending her day looking after Derek while getting on his nerves, it gave her a thrilling exciting feeling.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Meredith nodded in Callie and Arizona's direction, "I heard a saying can't remember where exactly that it feels good to be bad."

"What are you up to" Arizona said as she smirked.

"Well" Meredith whispered as she smirked, "i'm having fun with a patient that needs to stay here and Noah is finally going to have a sleepover with a friend."

Arizona exchanged a confused look with her wife, "that sounds like we're missing a few key points."

"My friend Derek he collapsed while he was working, he's in hospital until tomorrow his daughter is coming over to my house and having a sleepover with Noah."

"Right" Callie smiled with Arizona, "and this friend where did you meet him."

"In the park he's the gardener here."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "wait is he the guy who brought his kid to work the other day to dig holes with him."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, "is he that famous?"

Callie breathed a big burst of air between her lips, "the mothers were talking about him all the way through lunch that day saying things like we should call social services, a man is getting his kids to do his job or kids shouldn't be out there doing hard labour."

Meredith felt a brief flutter of annoyance it wasn't like Derek had many options for getting help to look after Ally, "well they need to get their story straight all she was doing was putting seeds in the dirt, he has a hard time finding a babysitter he can afford and I don't think he has anyone else helping him look after his daughter."

"Ah" Callie said as she grinned, "so that means he's single."

"I guess" Meredith replied.

Arizona nodded, "well go get him."

Meredith's eyes quickly blinked, "what do you mean go get him?"

"You'll find out" Callie said with a sly wink, "we better get back to work."

Meredith opened her mouth to say something but stopped as her friends walked away, _do they think i'm going to am I no I_ she wrestled with her thoughts for a moment and then pushed them away, she was at work and she had a job to do it made no sense to be flirting with patients it wasn't professional. Meredith walked back to where Derek was waiting and opened the door to find Derek flicking through television channels, "so your still here."

"Yeah" Derek muttered as he sat up in the bed, "look I shouldn't have gone all crazy before and I do appreciate you looking after Ally."

"Its my pleasure" Meredith sat on the bed, "it will make Noah's day to have a friend sleeping over he hasn't had that before."

Derek chuckled, "so this was all a plot to get Noah a playdate."

"Well" Meredith smirked slyly, "its part of the plot and you need some rest."

"We could have called each other and arranged it."

"We don't have each others numbers."

"Well" Derek casually muttered, "if you don't mind me calling you every time Ally has a cold."

"I'll give you my number before you leave" Meredith stared into Derek's bright eyes, "it would make Noah very happy to have a friend to play with on the weekends."

Derek's relaxed expression changed to one of sympathy, "he doesn't get to do that very much does he."

"No its my fault."

"Meredith why do you think its your fault?"

"Because i'm not there for him" Meredith whispered as she lowered her gaze, "I work all the time, I don't spend enough time with him I don't try hard enough to get him to make friends. Cristina is more of a mother to him than I am."

"You ever tried to cut back on work?"

"Its just so many people here relay on me."

"Noah does to" Derek said in a soft voice, "and I bet he's the only person who loves you for what you do for him."

"Derek" Meredith said as she felt her inner frustrations rising to the surface, "its just not that easy I can't throw away my career and-"

"I'm not saying that" Derek said as he put his hand on Meredith's knuckles, "its just wouldn't you love to just pick Noah up from his school every day and take him to do things like play soccer and you could help out with the other mothers, cutting up oranges and chatting with other mums and cheering your son on."

Meredith giggled as she imagined it, "funny enough I would love to do that."

"Then i'm sure there's a way you can do that."

Meredith eyes stared straight into Derek's eyes, "I envy you."

"Envy me?"

"You live a life that I would like, a life where your child is your whole world."

"Its not that great" Derek muttered, "every time I take Ally out I get looks from parents when they see the state of Ally's clothes. I can never take Ally on special trips or buy her new things unless I save up over a couple of months and I wish I could do those things for her more often."

"Does Ally ever complain?"

"No she never complains, and that worries me when she becomes a teenager if she is someone who doesn't complain about the lack of money she has it could make her an outcast."

Meredith nodded, "I guess we both got our problems."

"Yeah we do so, how do we resolve them?"

"Well" Meredith edged closer to Derek on the bed, "we've talked how I can fix my problems how about you."

"Well.."

"Do you ever think about going to college getting a degree and applying for a job that well..."

"I did go to college for a bit" Derek smiled sadly as he remembered the experience, "but my partner at the time she was studying full time and I postponed my studies so I could support her with college fees and food and I worked full time gardening to do that."

"That doesn't suprise me" Meredith whispered with a smile, "you being there for someone else."

"Then we broke up" Derek continued, "and I went back studying but I couldn't concentrate and I droped out."

Meredith's eyes flashed with pity and anger, "the memories held you back."

"Every time I went to college it just reminded me of Addison and-"

"Derek" Meredith whispered as she now held Derek's hand firmly in her own.

"We broke up, because Addison told me she couldn't be with someone as lower class as me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah" Derek said as he shrugged, "well I just took up gardening that was my favourite thing to do in the world. I didn't want to do anything else or go to college again, eight years later I met Ally and you know what happened next."

"That's a tough story."

"Yeah but there's no point dwelling on it, I didn't have much to live for until I met Ally and she made my life and everything I do worthwhile."

Meredith felt a buzzing sound and she groaned, "dam my pager."

"Bugger" Derek muttered, "I guess i'll see you tomorrow with Ally."

"You will" Meredith closed the curtains, "and get some sleep no sneaking off and if you need anything use the buzzer."

"Okay" Derek settled down, I hope there's something decent on the telly."

_Later that night_

Meredith unlocked her front door and was greeted by Cristina wearing an apron and a cheery smile, "hey there's the woman of the house."

"Hi" Meredith said as she hanged up he coat, "thanks again Cristina for picking up Ally."

"That was easy, the hard part was explaining to her why her daddy wasn't getting her and then trying to calm her down once she started crying."

Meredith smiled feeling a pang of guilt, "i'm giving you a raise this week you deserve it."

"Its alright" Cristina said with a smile, "Ally is a gem and Noah has been having the time of his life."

"Where are they now?" Meredith said before she heard a loud squel and then the sound of footsteps. Meredith looked up to the balcony and saw Ally running past with Noah.

Cristina let out a chuckle, "they're playing a combination of hide and seek slash chasings slash run around and go crazy."

"I won't ruin the fun then" Meredith smiled widely knowing that she had made things better for Noah in his little world, "the dinner smells great."

A half hour later Meredith walked upstairs opened her son's bedroom and was greeted by her little boy jumping into her arms, "hi mommy."

"Hey trooper having fun."

Noah hugged Meredith tightly, "so much fun."

"Then you must be hungry" Meredith whispered as Ally stood up from a game of snakes and ladders and wandered over to Meredith, "hi sweetie."

"Hi Meredith" Ally said as she waved at her.

Meredith looked at Ally, "can we play after dinner mommy."

"Noah it will be bedtime after dinner."

"Oh" Noah whispered. Meredith kissed his cheek, "since you have a friend over you and Ally can watch television after dinner for half an hour as a special treat."

"Okay" Noah said as a smile appeared back on his face.

"Ally you ready for dinner."

"Yeah" Ally said, "come on Noah race you."

Later that night Meredith was sitting on the couch until he noticed Noah falling asleep on her lap and Ally yawning beside her, "okay Ally i'm going to take Noah to bed."

Ally yawned again, "goodnight."

"Goodnight" Noah mumbled without opening his eyes as Meredith picked her son up and carried him upstairs before tucking her child in. Meredith kissed his small cheek, "I love you Noah Grey."

Meredith came downstairs and saw Ally staring out the window at the night sky, "Ally sweetie its time for bed."

Ally turned around and stared up at Meredith as if she was searching for answers in Meredith's face, "is daddy okay?"

Meredith smiled as she bended down to Ally's height, "Ally sweetheart your daddy is just fine I saw him at the hospital today he's just fine."

"He's in hospital" Ally whispered with scared eyes.

"Ally your daddy was just working very hard and he got tired he's in hospital to sleep."

"He's tired?"

"He was working very hard on a garden and he got tired that's all."

"Oh" Ally whispered.

Meredith's hand rubbed Ally's little shoulder, "he'll be right as rain."

"That's good."

"Now we have a big day tomorrow so I think you should be in bed."

"Okay" Ally jumped on the couch and snuggled in, "goodnight Meredith."

Meredith chuckled, "honey the bed is in that room."

"Where" Ally said as she looked around.

"Come with me" Meredith said as she reached out a hand for Ally to take, she walked into the guest room and grinned as she saw the look on Ally's face, "wow."

"You like it" Meredith said softly.

"Its so big."

"This is a grownups bed, but I think it will be alright for you tonight."

Ally looked up at Meredith, "Meredith."

"Yes dear?"

"What jobs are there to do tomorrow."

"Jobs?"

"At sleepovers with friends I do jobs it's a rule."

Meredith was about to say you don't need to do any jobs then she remembered everything Derek had told her about his daughter Ally liked to help and didn't take no for an answer, "well if you want to help make breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes please."

"Then that would be lovely" Meredith said as she pulled back the covers and let the girl climb into the bed, "i'll leave the light on in the hallway."

"Meredith."

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you for looking after me."

Meredith smiled again, "it was my pleasure." Ally hopped out of bed and gave Meredith a hug. Meredith held the child back tightly and felt tears in her eyes as memoires bloomed in her mind, "Meredith" Ally whispered as she put her tiny palms on Meredith's cheeks, "are you crying?"

"I'm... no honey i'm just" Meredith blinked back tears and picked the girl up making swooshing noises as she popped Ally in the bed while the little girl laughed, "goodnight Amber."

Ally's eyes blinked, "who's Amber?"

Meredith opened her mouth in a stunned expression, "sorry I um."

Ally smiled, "i'm Ally silly."

"Yeah" Meredith whispered, "of course you are... goodnight Ally." Meredith watched the little girl snuggle down and she quickly walked out the door and breathed heavily as her past filled her head.

_Two years ago_

"Daddy" a voice said, "its time to wake up."

"Yeah" Finn yawned as he looked at the sunrise, "wow its early."

Amber jumped on to the bed, "it needs to be early."

"Yeah your right its a long drive to the mountains." Finn rose from the bed, "i'm going to get dressed say goodbye to your mom."

Meredith rolled over in her sleep and quietly mumbled, "honey give me a kiss goodbye."

Finn smiled and kissed Meredith's lips, "don't work to hard."

"I'll try not to" Meredith whispered as her eyes fluttered.

"Mommy" Amber muttered as her little hands pulled on Meredith's shoulders, "can't you come with us."

Meredith reached out a hand and gently stroked the brown curls from Ally's face, "sweetheart you know I have to work."

"You never go walking with us."

"I know, next time I will come walking with you I promise."

"Pinky promise" Amber whispered as she held out her pinky to Meredith who entwined her pinky finger with her daughter's, "pinky promise."

Amber kissed Meredith's forehead and hopped off the bed letting Meredith close her eyes and start giggling as small fingers started tickling her bare feet. Meredith laughed and reached to pick up Amber, "before you go walking its time for...the tickle monster." Amber laughed loudly as she wriggled in Meredith's arms, "tickle monster."

"Daddy" Amber wriggled, "tickle monster has got me."

"Daddy isn't here to save you" Meredith said in a deep voice as her hands tickled Amber's belly and knees, "from the hugs and kisses monster" Meredith kissed Ally's cheek, "have fun Amber."

Amber grinned as she rolled over and hugged Meredith, "love you hugs and kisses monster."

"And I love you so much."

"Meredith" Meredith opened her eyes and tried very hard not to cry as Cristina came walking to her carrying a dishcloth, "hey Cristina you should head home i'll clean up."

Cristina's eyes saddened seeing Meredith trying to compose herself, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just having a moment."

"Well, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Its okay" Meredith whispered as she walked to the kitchen hurried to put everything in the dishwater and went upstairs. That night she cried for hours in her bed and wished with all her heart that she could turn back time.


	7. i'm not going anywhere

Meredith woke up with a ache in her head and in her heart she turned over on her stomach as the memories flowed in and out of her mind. She breathed heavily doing what her counsellor had taught her and opened her eyes as she heard wild giggles coming from far away. Meredith slipped out of bed and hearing the laughter coming from downstairs she descended to the guest room and smiled as she knocked on the door there was a loud gasp and Meredith chuckled, "are there any children in here." Meredith opened the door and looked around the room, "that's strange I thought I heard children in here." Meredith tapped her finger on her chin, "I wonder why there are two lumps in the bed." The giggling grew louder as Meredith put an arm around each lump, "hmmm I can feel a tummy and a foot and a knee and a head hmmm." Meredith lifted up the covers and crawled under the blankets the kids laughed and pounced on Meredith, "surprise" Noah said loudly.

Meredith peeled away the covers and looked at two messy haired small faces, "its Noah and Ally."

Noah wrapped his little arms around Meredith's neck, "its us mommy."

"We were hiding" Ally said as she climbed on Meredith's stomach.

"You were and you did such a good job and now its time for breakfast."

"Breakfast" Ally jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen as Meredith picked Noah up and slowly followed, "Ally it isn't made yet." Meredith started to grin in amusement as Ally stood on tip toes in vain to reach the high cupboards, "Ally can you get changed in your school uniform for me."

"I got to make breakfast."

"Ally why don't we all make breakfast."

"But i'm the guest, guest does breakfast."

"Well" Meredith said as she turned on the kettle to make herself coffee, "can you make the toast while I make the eggs and than I would like you to change into you school uniform so you don't go to school in your pyjamas."

Ally laughed as she hopped off into the guest room while Noah put a finger in his mouth, "what can I do mommy?"

"You" Meredith lifted Noah up, "can get the plates down for us honey." Noah reached out his arms and took down a plate giggling when Meredith lowered him to put the plate on the table Meredith kissed his cheek, "is Ally coming here tonight as well?"

"Well" Meredith looked towards the guest room as motherly feelings of longing stirred inside her. A part of Meredith was wanting Ally to come back after school, give her protection, care for her maybe even have her live with them but in her mind she knew she was having a emotional morning and it wasn't healthy for her to try and get a child she barely knew to stay with herself and her son, "not tonight dear but if we ask Derek then we can have Ally here this weekend."

"Okay" Noah said with a grin as Ally came out of the room carrying her schoolbag, "can you get dressed Noah." Noah nodded as Meredith lowered him back on his feet and watched him dash up the stairs. Meredith looked over Ally, "I am very impressed miss Ally you got dressed in your uniform all by yourself."

"I've had lots of practice."

"I want to thank you for playing with Noah last night."

Ally beamed, "i'm Noah's friend."

"And your a good friend to Noah" Meredith put a hand on Ally's shoulder, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For being Noah's friend he doesn't have many friends that come and see him after school."

"Oh" Ally said softly then she looked up with renewed vigor, "can Noah come to my birthday party?"

Meredith nodded feeling that her son's social network was about to expand, "I don't see why not."

"Daddy is having it at Mcdonalds" Ally whispered. Meredith saw the girl's face falling flat again and she gently scooped Ally up in her arms, "Ally what's the matter?"

Ally looked into Meredith's kind eyes, "it costed lots of money."

Meredith nodded, "don't worry sweetheart."

"But..."

"No buts honey when your five you don't worry about money."

"What about when your six?"

Meredith's brushed sweaty hair out of Ally's forehead, "you still don't worry the only thing you should worry about is being a happy kid and-" Meredith sniffed Ally making her grin, "asking your daddy to give you a bath as soon as you get home so Ally doesn't smell like an ally cat."

"Okay."

"Mommy" Noah called out as he ran down the stairs in his clothes Meredith put Ally down on her feet and gave her son a hug, "and you got dressed to my little trooper."

Noah grinned, "no pants on my head today mommy."

A half hour later Meredith was walking into the hospital with Ally swinging her hand, some nurses smiled at them as they passed and Ally waved at them which made them smile wider. Meredith gave the girl's hand a gentile squeeze, "you are very friendly Ally."

"Grandma taught me to be nice she said smile and be good."

"Your grandma sounds wonderful" Meredith looked through the high window at Derek still sleeping in his bed, "Ally your daddy is still sleeping so we're going to go to the office and wait for your daddy to wake up."

"Oh... Meredith." Meredith saw a smirk on the corner of Ally's lips and she bent down, "yes."

"I know how we can wake daddy up."

Meredith nodded, "you have an idea?"

Ally started to giggle, "sleeping beauty waked up when the prince kissed her."

Meredith snorted, "right."

"So you can do that with daddy and he'll wake up."

Meredith looked at Ally slowly moving her hips from side to side showing a cheeky little grin and she smiled, "I don't think that will work."

"I think it will."

"Your daddy is not sleeping beauty and i'm not a prince."

"Oh" Ally muttered in a disappointed tone, "yeah."

Meanwhile down the corridor Alex was staring at them with interest, "who's the kid?"

Miranda folded her doctor's coat over her forearm, "you know the gardener that comes here."

"Yeah" Alex said with a haughty grin, "the homeless guy that waters our plants."

"Well" Miranda crossed her arms and nodded at Meredith leading Ally away, "that's his daughter."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "so why is hot legs watching her."

"I guess she's doing the gardner a favour"

"Right" Alex said as he looked at Meredith's ass, "well she does have good assists."

Meredith opened the door and watched Ally walk inside looking around her with wide eyes, "so what do you think of my office?"

Ally looked around her, "its really clean."

Meredith nodded the amount of effort she made into making sure her office was tidy was only second to the effort she put into her performance during surgeries.

"Its not like daddy's house."

"Well" Meredith reached into her drawers, "I have some paper here and pens so why don't you draw a few pictures and we'll wait until your daddy comes."

Ally took the paper and giggled as Meredith gently put her into her office chair, "you have big beds and big chairs."

"I..." Meredith heard a loud knock and her blood ran cold, "Ally get under the desk."

Ally looked at Meredith, "desk?"

"This desk" Meredith said as she helped Ally get down, "go on get under here, get down and don't come out untl I say so, stay quiet."

Ally crawled under the desk and looked at Meredith with wide eyes, "Meredith is there a monster?"

"Its worse" Meredith said as she put her papers and pens back in her drawer, "its the chief." Meredith straightened her outfit and sat in her chair, "come in."

The door opened and Webber came in wearing his usual serious tone. Meredith felt Ally sitting on her foot she quickly looked down and Ally made a shushing noise with her lips as Meredith quickly nodded.

"Good morning dr Grey I heard about the surgery yesterday the family are insisting they speak to me and I wanted to touch base with you before I engage in a meeting with them.

"Certainly" Meredith said in her professional tone not noticing her shoe being pulled off until she felt small fingers playing with her toes, "so the patient his details are in this file and ahhh" Meredith felt little fingers tickling her sole and she quickly locked her ankles trapping Ally between her legs. "So as I was saying this jeez" Meredith whispered trying not to laugh as Ally reached around and tickled her foot again. Meredith placed both feet flat on the carpet and stretched her arms to take Ally's mischievous little fingers in her hands, "the details are in this" Meredith released her hand from Ally's and snorted as Ally went back to torturing her, "folder."

Webber nodded with a raised eyebrow as he took the folder from Meredith's hand as Meredith stood up to get away from the tickling, "and in the folder is an accurate examination of the damage done to the patient's frontal lobe." Meredith looked at Ally smirking holding her shoe and she tried to grab it Ally quickly hid it behind her.

The chief chewed a tic tac in his cheek, "it seems to be missing a page."

"Yes" Meredith said as she quickly ducked to grab her shoe from behind Ally to put it back on her foot, "the last page is being kept with the report as a reference page."

Meredith felt little hands trying to grab her ankles and she jumped back smirking at a smirking Ally she walked with the chief to her office door, "so I will have my patient's paperwork on your desk by close of business today and what you need to tell the family is that the patient is not out of the woods yet but he has a good chance to make a full recovery."

"Good" Webber said as he opened the door, "well then Dr Grey I don't wish to hold you up i'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"I'll begin by getting the most important task on my schedule complete." Meredith closed the door and smiled at a giggling Ally peeking her head out from under the desk, "come here sweetheart."

Ally stood up and looked at Meredith with uneasiness, "uh."

"Come on" Meredith said as she bent down, "I want to give you something, something nice." Ally walked towards Meredith slowly and Meredith grinned, "got ya." Meredith picked Ally up and started to tickle her sides as Ally giggled like mad, "you look sick and you need the tickle treatment." Ally laughed loudly as Meredith put her on the carpet and leaned over her, "grrr grrr grrr tickle the armpits." Meredith took off a small shoe, "tickle the toes" Ally laughed even louder and kicked her legs in the air, "tickle the belly" Meredith said as her fingers travelled to Ally's stomach. Ally rolled around laughing as Meredith pressed her mouth against her chest making fartning noises.

"Excuse me Dr Grey" Meredith looked up with a start and realised it was just Miranda looking through the door, "a patient named Mr Shepherd is asking for you he says you were expecting him."

"Okay" Meredith said as Ally giggled and let out little gasps of breath, Meredith gently stroked the hair off Ally's forehead, "i'll just finish with my little patient here and we'll be right down."

Miranda nodded looking uncomfortable that she had interrupted one of Meredith's rare relaxed moments at work, "okay" and she quickly closed the door as Meredith smiled at the little girl smiling back at her, "well I think the treatment made you all better so how about we see your daddy."

"Daddy" Ally said as she jumped to her feet.

"Hang on dear here put on your shoe and hold on to my hand."

Derek was lying in his bed looking at the clock getting worried by the minute when the door opened, "daddy" Derek climbed out of bed and Ally hugged him tightly, "hey honey."

Ally leaned back and looked at Derek with scared eyes, "are you dying?"

Derek smiled, "no Ally i'm not dying i'm right as rain has Meredith been looking after you?"

"She has" Ally said as she ran and hugged Meredith's waist, "thank you for saving daddy and looking after me."

Meredith nodded with warm feelings in her heart, "your very welcome Ally and your welcome to stay with me, Noah and Cristina anytime."

"Well then" Derek said as he stood up, "about the playdate."

"Oh" Meredith said as she quickly scribbled down her number on her notebook, "yes here" Meredith said as she tore off the paper, "you'll need to know how to get in touch with me."

Derek took the paper briefly brushing his fingers with Meredith noticing how warm her hands were, "sounds good."

Ally looked at her daddy with curiosity and pointed at the piece of paper, "what's that daddy?"

"Its" Derek said as he tried to quickly think of a good lie, "a number for chuck e cheese"

"Oh" Ally muttered, "thank you Meredith for giving daddy the um number."

Meredith smiled at Derek, "she's got such lovely manners."

"Yeah" Derek said as he uneasily rubbed the back of his head with the palm of his hand, "she learnt that from her grandma I got to make sure it doesn't change. Derek picked Ally up with his arms as Ally laughed, "well I better get miss Ally to school."

"Bye Ally" Meredith said with a grin.

"Bye" Ally said as she tried to pull her school shirt down, "daddy its cold on my tummy."

"Oh yeah" Derek blew air on Ally's belly button making the girl laugh widly as Derek put her back on her feet. Meredith chuckled as they disappeared and with a stride in her step she went back to work.

Later that night Derek was sitting in his chair and going through his day in his mind he had barely done anything and when the time had come to pick Ally up from school his daughter had told him that she was going to have her bath by herself and make dinner by herself. Derek of course had said no and had done everything with the little energy he had, everything except one thing that had been playing on his mind all day. Derek looked at the sheet with Meredith's number in his hand and calming his nerves he picked up his phone and dialled the number. One second two seconds Derek was breathing heavily and then the phone answered, "hello Meredith speaking."

"Hi Meredith its Derek." Derek heard a loud noise followed by muffled swearing and he braced himself with a, _why the hell are you calling me at this hour_. A moment later Meredith said, "Derek hey sorry i'm just on my way out from work I tripped on a crack in the pavement I wasn't swearing at you or... sorry how are you."

"I'm... are you busy at the moment?"

"No not at all... there that's better walking to my car is a lot quietier than the hospital."

"Yeah" Derek said as he started to smile, "I just wanted to ask about Ally was she behaved last night?"

"She was a pleasure."

"Right and, okay and how was your day at work anything interesting happen?"

"I had a meeting with my chief" Meredith said sounding amused, "while someone was tickling me under my desk."

"Who" Derek groaned as he realised who Meredith meant, "oh Meredith I-"

"Derek its okay the chief didn't even notice, Ally made my boring day a lot more fun and I was hoping that we could have her here next weekend."

"Yeah sure of course" Derek said with a chuckle, "Ally would like that she's got a sleepover with her friend Saturday night so would Saturday morning or Sunday suit at all."

"How about Saturday morning?"

"Great" Derek said with a grin as he thought of Noah the little boy was very shy he had a feeling that having a friend would mean the world to him and could likely get Noah to open up like a blooming flower.

"Derek" Derek heard Meredith's tone changing, "are you resting?"

"Yes" Derek lied, "i'm just watching tv."

"I don't hear the tv in the background."

"I have it on low."

"Derek" Meredith said firmly.

"Yes mam" Derek muttered, "i'll rest."

"Not that it isn't fun having you in the hospital to talk to."

"That was a good experience" Derek chuckled, "I guess i'll see you Saturday."

"You will" Meredith said softly, "and please take it easy."

"Yeah I will goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Derek closed his phone and shut his eyes until he heard small footsteps and saw his little girl coming close, "I did my homework" Ally whispered.

"Ally" Derek muttered as he switched on the light, "you've been in your bedroom for hours did you really have a lot of homework."

"Lots of it."

"Five years old" Derek grinned, "and your getting mountains of homework."

Ally nodded with a serious expression, "yeah."

"Ally" Derek opened up his arms and Ally went to sit on his lap, "its alright i'm feeling okay."

"You needed to sleep."

Derek kissed Ally's cheek as Ally turned around, "i'm fine kiddo."

Ally hugged Derek close, "please don't go away."

"Ally" Derek whispered as he hugged Ally to his chest, "i'm not going anywhere."

"Grandma did."

"Ally, your grandma was very old and very sick and she went to heaven to help make the stars and moon shine. Me on the other hand i'm not that old and i'm as healthy as a horse."

Ally kissed Derek's cheek and smiled, "your the worlds bestest daddy."

"And you" Derek said softly, "are the most wonderful little budle of fun i've ever known."

_Saturday morning_

Derek opened the door and Noah and Ally grinned as they ran to each other and started running around in circles making loud noises. Derek smirked at Meredith, "its like rugrats gone wild." Meredith rolled her eyes, "kids can you go upstairs if you want to go crazy." Ally and Noah ran upstairs sounding like a flock of geese and Derek chuckled with Meredith as they stood next to each other for a moment before Derek turned his head, "hey."

"Hey" Meredith said softly as she stared into Derek's eyes, "you want some coffee."

"Coffee would be great" Derek said as he went to the kitchen Meredith grabbed his arm, "no you sit down I got this."

"What" Derek said with a grin, "am I your patient again?"

"Come sit."

"Nope i'm going to provide assistance."

"No" Meredith laughed as she and Derek pushed each other around to get close to the kettle until they found each other in an embrace, "ah Derek."

Derek stared a inch away from Meredith and smiled softly, "okay Derek you can make the coffee."

From a few meters away Cristina folded away a jumper as she watched the two of them together and smiled to herself.


	8. Ally's birthday

Late one night after a hard shift at work Meredith opened the door to her house hanged up her coat and walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by Noah running to give her a hug, "mommy I got invited to Ally's birthday party."

Meredith smiled widely as she ruffled her son's head with her hand, "that's great dear whens the party?"

"Two weeks" Noah said as he beamed.

"Wow exciting."

Noah jumped up and down on the spot as he held his mommy's forearms "i'm so excited."

Meredith kissed her son's forehead, "and its going to be great."

"Yeah" Noah said as he started to run around the kitchen in circles, "honey I know your excited but its time for bed."

"Okay" Noah called out as he ran up the stairs.

"I'll read you a story in a minute" Meredith exchanged a grin with Cristina, "get dressed in your pjs and i'll come right up."

"Yes mommy" Meredith sat down and smiled as Cristina pushed a warm bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in front of her, "so Noah is going to his first party."

"He is" Meredith said as she thanked Cristina for the delicious food in front of her and started to hungrily eat, "he's going to love it and i'm going to love it to."

"Watching your kid make friends must be a wonderful thing."

"It is wonderful and i'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure it continues."

Cristina put her arms on the counter as her eyes twinkled at Meredith, "your not just saying that because of Ally's daddy are you?"

Meredith quickly looked up, "what do you mean?"

"Have you noticed the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me fine" Meredith muttered.

"Its obvious he's interested in you."

"Cristina" Meredith said as she let out a forced chuckle, "please me and Derek are good friends."

"Well sometimes the best relationships grow out of friendships."

Meredith cleared her throat and Cristina nodded, "okay I will say no more so what are you planning to get little Ally for her birthday."

Meredith sat on a kitchen stool as she ran a spoon through the meatballs, "Ally really needs some decent clothes every time I see her she's always wearing second hand old torn outfits so i'm getting her some tea shirts, a few jumpers, some jeans, shorts, sunglasses and sandles for the summer. Ally could use some new shoes to the ones she has on have holes in the toes. I also saw a dancing ballerina toy not to long ago in the store so i'll get that and a nice cake would..."

"Meredith" Cristina said as she read over the piece of paper Noah had received, "sorry to inturput but have you read this invitiation."

"Its at mcdonalds in two weeks."

Cristina handed Meredith the invitation, "look at the theme for the party." Meredith read through the invitation twice and felt her eyes burning with anger as she read, _make your own presents for Ally no bought_ presents, "is Derek serious?"

Cristina shrugged, "maybe its a shepherd thing."

Meredith threw the invitation on the counter and twisted her face in disgust, "Ally's going to get drawings for her birthday and paper planes maybe a lousy cootie catcher."

"Well" Cristina said as she showed an uneasy smile, "those things can be a lot of fun."

"Its ridiculous" Meredith hissed as she grabbed her homephone off the hook, "that cheapskate."

"Meredith" Cristina said in a gentile voice, "he's not exactly rolling in dough."

"I don't care" Meredith replied as she started to dial, "if he doesn't have enough money than i'll give him some i'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Meanwhile in a trailer house far away Derek was sitting on the edge of a bathtub watching Ally playing with her toys in the water, he picked up the shampoo and patted Ally's wet shoulder to get her attention, "okay ally cat now this is the part that everyone hates."

Ally nodded, "squeeze my eyes really tight."

"That's right" Derek said as he rubbed shampoo in Ally's yellow hair, "and now take a deep breath and go for a dive."

"Going under" Ally said as she submerged Derek watched all the shampoo forming in the water and he nodded, "good girl you got all the shampoo out here dry your eyes."

Ally popped her head back up and dried her eyes on the towel her daddy had given her, "daddy look at all the bubbles."

"Yeah there's hundreds of bubbles."

"Watch this" Ally moved her hands quickly through the water making humming noises,

"Its like a big boat in the bathtub" Derek said as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, "lets get your clothes and hang on" Derek opened it up, "hello."

"Derek its me" a women's voice hissed.

"Who's me" Derek asked.

"Meredith who else."

"Meredith" Derek said as he looked at Ally playing with the toys she had got from a happy meal and walked out of the bathroom, "is everything okay?"

"I just read the invitation to Ally's birthday party."

"And your angry because?"

"What kind of a theme is that."

Derek felt his heart sink as he realised what Meredith was talking about, "Meredith let me explain."

"Derek if you need money i'll give you money, Ally deserves more than a tinfoil hat for her birthday."

"Meredith I know it was Ally's idea."

"Derek" Meredith's voice sounded even more angry, "do you think i'm gullible enough to believe."

"Meredith" Derek said softly as he walked to his bedroom, "Ally's grandma had a tradition make presents for people because it is nicer than buying things and she passed it on to Ally while she was living there. I tried several times to convince Ally to let me buy her a disney castle lego set that I saved up for four months but every time I tried Ally said no because her grandma told her that making things is nicer."

"Derek are you lying to me?"

"I wish I was, it would make me feel better if I could convince my child to behave like a normal five year old for once and allow her parent to buy her a birthday present."

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone, "Derek I feel mean."

"Well I feel like a lousley father" Derek said as he sat down on his bed in the bedroom, "so i'm glad someone is telling me off."

"The other mothers aren't saying anything?"

"They're all thinking it they're just not saying it."

"Derek I don't know what to say."

Derek looked towards the bathroom where she heard his daughter humming a tune to herself and sighed, "if I buy her a chocolate cake will you not say anything to Ally or anyone else."

"It will be our secret me and Noah will make something nice i'll have to get a arts and craft book."

Derek smiled as he started to think about Meredith doing activities with her son, "how's Noah doing."

"Noah is very happy and he is really looking forward to the party."

"I bet he is, well I got to get my little chicken out of the tub so she can go to bed and roost." Derek heard loud laughter on the other end of the phone, "little chicken huh, well i'm going to read my little chicken a bedtime storybook."

"Right" Derek chuckled, "we're both very busy farmers."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah soon" Derek said as he felt a familiar thought entering his mind the only part he didn't enjoy about conversing with Meredith was saying goodbye, "goodnight."

"Goodnight" Meredith's voice said softly than the phone went dead and Derek closed his phone before walking back to the bathroom where Ally was grinning, "okay ready to get out of the tub."

Ally swam to the edge of the tub, "what were you and Meredith talking about?"

"Ally" Derek smiled gently, "you know your not supposed to ask me about me and Meredith anymore."

"But" Ally whispered before she grumbled, "okay."

_Two weeks later_

The last two weeks had been fun for Meredith she had spent her last weekend making sock puppets with Noah and talking with him about all the fun things he was going to do at Ally's birthday. Now the big day had finally arrived Meredith had spent the last two hours getting ready and when she was finally satisfied with her appearance she came down the stairs to get Cristina's opinion, "hey how do I look?"

Cristina looked at Meredith wearing a elgant blue dress with her best shoes and makeup and sighed, "Meredith its a kids birthday party not a royal ball."

Meredith looked at her brightly painted hands and felt her heart sinking to her naval she had been a mother for nearly a decade and she still felt like she didn't know how to behave like one, "to much" she said.

Cristina nodded, "you'll stick out like a sore thumb if you wear that outfit."

"Right I guess I just haven't done this in such a long time, I don't know what to wear."

Cristina folded away clothes in a wash basket and smiled gently, "just something casual, jeans, a shirt and some shoes, not high heels though and you don't need to worry about makeup."

"Right."

"And don't worry" Cristina grinned sheepishly, "Derek will think your beautiful no matter what you wear."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "hardy ha ha Cristina."

The sound of little feet on the stairs reached Meredith's ears and she turned around to look at her son, "mommy do I look funny?"

Meredith looked at the outfit she had put out for her son expensive jeans, bowler hat and a bowtie over a bright blue button up shirt and she turned to Cristina for advice,"I uh" Cristina gave Meredith a mortified glance and made a wedgie motion with her hands gripping her pants. Meredith got the hint, "you know what honey maybe we'll both change into something else."

They arrived an hour later at Mcdonalds and Meredith felt Noah's hand tugging hers, Meredith bent down to her little boy's height, "mommy."

Meredith saw the troubled look in Noah's eyes and she smiled lovingly as she put her hands around his small shoulders, "what are you thinking about?"

"What if they don't like me."

"Sweetheart I know they're going to like you."

"How do you know?"

Meredith kissed Noah's cheek, "because I like you."

Noah grinned, "you are supposed to like me mommy."

"Well yes, but do you know why I like you?"

"Because your my mommy."

"And because" Meredith picked Noah up and spun him around causing him to giggle, "you are a wonderful amazing special little dude and you are going to make friends and have fun."

"So will you mommy."

"Yeah" Meredith said as she felt nerves gripping her tightly, "and so will I so lets both be brave and go meet our new friends."

Derek was chatting with parents when he looked towards the door and saw Meredith walking through the door with Noah right beside her, he smiled widely and went to the entrance, "you made it."

Meredith gave Derek a one armed hug, "wild dinosaurs wouldn't have kept us from coming."

Derek breathed in the sweet smell of Meredith's perfume and smiled at the little boy beside Meredith, "hi Noah."

Noah looked up, "hi mr Derek."

"Just call me Derek champ."

Noah just smiled and nodded as a loud squeal sounded from the playground, "Noah" Ally called out, "we're playing hide and seek."

Noah looked at her mommy with excited eyes Meredith gave him an encouraging nod, "have fun sweetheart." Noah ran to play with the other kids and Meredith turned back to Derek, "well here we are."

"We are" Derek said, "uh here let me introduce you to the other parents."

A while later the children had been called in to watch Ally opening her presents Derek couldn't help but chuckle at Ally's expression on her face every time she unwrapped one of the simple handmade gifts her friends had brought her it made him wonder how she respond if she actually got something expensive for her birthday. After the opening of the presents Meredith had watched Noah running off with the other kids to play another game feeling her heart bursting with happiness than she felt a little hand brushing her waist and she looked at Ally holding the sock bunnies she and Noah had made for her. Ally waved them around, "Meredith can you help me put these on."

"Sure I can Ally here lie down and" Meredith put the first sock on smiling when Ally snorted as Meredith's fingers brushed the girl's foot, "and the other one" Meredith put the sock on halfway and gently tickled the girl's foot Ally laughed loudly and wriggled as Meredith laughed, "here hows that."

Ally stood up and stood on each foot before hugging Meredith's waist, "they're awesome."

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Meredith whispered as Ally hopped back to her friends, "Ally."

"Yeah" Ally said as she turned around and ran back. Meredith bent down, "you shouldn't run while your wearing these socks otherwise you'll trip."

Ally gave Meredith a salute, "safety first."

"Good girl." Meredith watched Ally going back to her friends and looked at the mothers standing around chatting. Meredith breathed hard and started to walk over to them to engage and connect with them. Than she started to hear from a distance what the women were talking about and she quickly turned back around to look inconspicuous, "you know I can't believe that man is still single he's a nice catch, he has Ally helping him and he still hasn't found a misses."

"Yeah" another mother said, "its a mystery."

The first mother nodded, "one of my friends at work I should introduce the two of them to each other sometime she loves the outdoors and they would really hit it off she has a daughter in year six that is great with younger children."

Meredith felt a pang of sudden anxiety, _why am I feeling jealousy Derek's my friend he should be finding love and I should be happy for him not jealous why am I even._

"Meredith" a mother named Vivienne said, "the kids are just fine come over join us?"

"Yeah" Meredith muttered as she wandered over.

"You still haven't told us very much about yourself why don't you share."

"There's not much to tell" Meredith said, "Noah is my whole world."

"Ah" Vivienne said as she exchanged a quick glance with the other mothers though Meredith didn't notice she had already turned around to watch Noah smiling and running around with the other children, "well should we get all the kids together for the cake."

"Yeah" Meredith said as she looked around and realised her second favourite person at the party wasn't around, "hey where is Derek?"

"He's in the storeroom" a mother names Charlotte said, "setting up things."

"Well I i'll give him a hand" Meredith started to walk to the storeroom, "could you do me a favour if Noah sings out for me can you let me know."

"Of course hun" Vivienne said.

"Thank you" Meredith said as Vivienne started to talk with Charlotte.

Meredith wandered inside the storeroom and saw Derek bent over, "hey Derek's bum does Derek need a hand."

"Meredith" Derek said as he stood up in a panic and looked widely around, "hey ah yeah I can't find the candles anywhere and-"

"Derek" Meredith smiled, "try turning on the light."

"Right" Derek muttered as Meredith turned on the light bulb, "I should have done that."

"Derek" Meredith wandered closer to him, "your exhausting yourself again."

"I" Derek stammered.

"Derek" Meredith wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, "look at me slow your breathing down and pretend you are in your most relaxed place."

"Right" Derek whispered as she felt relaxed comfortable and content with Meredith so close to him, "thank you i'm thinking clearly."

"Derek" a voice cried out.

"What" Derek said.

"Noah he's stuck."

"Noah" Meredith whispered as she ran out into the playground with Derek following her to see Noah stuck high on a ladder. Meredith quickly climbed and reached out her arms, "honey here."

"Mommy" Noah whispered in fright.

"I got you" Meredith whispered as Noah wrapped his arms in her embrace, "come on hold on to me... Ally wait don't."

"Ally" Derek ran to the playground and Meredith lowered Noah to Derek who put him down than she picked up Ally and lowered her down before she stumbled with a yelp as Derek caught her in her arms. Meredith breathed heavily and clutched her heart as Derek leaned in close, "you okay?"

"You" Meredith said as she ventilated, "I."

"Just imagine you are in your most relaxed place" Derek smirked and Meredith smiled, "oh shut up" Meredith said as the crowd clapped and Meredith started to blush, "Derek you can put me down now."

"Yeah" Derek lowered Meredith onto her feet, "well I better get the cake."

"Right" Meredith said as she bent down to hug her son, "honey are you okay?"

Noah looked at Meredith with wide wonder filled eyes, "your a hero mom."

"No" Meredith said firmly, "just a mother who was very scared by her son. Noah you need to be more careful you could have fallen and hurt yourself that equipment is for the older children."

Noah looked at the ground, "sorry mommy."

"The next time you think about going on big equipment what do you do?"

"Ask you first."

"Read the sign" Meredith said in a softer tone of voice, "that says how old you need to be before you go on the equipment."

"Okay" Noah said.

"Okay" Meredith kissed his cheek, "now go have fun." Noah went with his new friends inside as Meredith relaxed until little giggles caught her attention, "Meredith."

"And you" Meredith said to the little girl beside her, "miss Ally shouldn't have come after us."

"But Noah was in trouble."

"And you got into trouble."

"And you saved me to and then daddy saved you."

"Yeah" Meredith nodded as Derek organised all the people inside, "your daddy did save me."

"So" Ally said.

"So?"

"This is the part" Ally said as she put her hands together and made a silly facial expression, "where you say my hero."

"Oh" Meredith said with an amused smirk, "I do do I."

Ally nodded, "un huh, and then you kiss daddy."

"Ally" Meredith chuckled, "I don't think i'm going to do that."

Ally started to give Meredith her best puppy dog expression, "please."

"Ally the puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

"Please" Ally said as she took Meredith's hands in her own.

"Ally" Meredith smiled, "no."

"But its my birthday."

"Ally."

"Okay" Derek called out, "who's ready for the cake."

"The cake" Ally muttered as she walked inside with Meredith right behind her. Ally looked around her and smiled with excitement as Derek lit the candles.

"Okay Ally" Derek put his hands on her shoulders, "blow out the candles and make a wish" Ally looked at Meredith then at Derek and smiled as she blew them out.


	9. be brave and say how you feel

People were talking people were moving, people were laughing Meredith wasn't listening or engaging in any of it she was watching the sun slowly set and wondering how Noah was doing at his first sleepover. Meredith had come for the annual seattle grace hospital dinner an event once a year that Meredith found to be terribly dull. Meredith enjoyed going out with friends and socialising in a small group of friends instead of being part of a large group of people talking loudly in one small space. This combined with the high pitched music made it near impossible for Meredith to talk with anyone without straining to hear what they were saying. The icing on the cake was that her boss chief webber requested every year that Meredith stand next to him during the chief's presentation and speech to the rest of the hospital so in the chief's words he could show off an example of a great surgeon to the other teams, it made Meredith wish the floor would swallow her whole. Meredith looked at the beach watching the waves crash on to the sand and felt her heart rise an octave as she saw with bright eyes a familiar pair walking along the beach. Meredith smiled before she hurried out of the restaurant and made her way down the stairs and on to the sand below.

Ally picked up another shell and rushed to grab hold of Derek's hand, "daddy I found another one."

"Ally" Derek said gently as he looked at the dozen or so shells in his palms, "my hands aren't big enough to pick up every shell on the beach you know."

"Its okay daddy i'll carry some."

"Where are all the sea creatures going to live if we pick up every shell?"

"Daddy" Ally grabbed his hands with a concerned look.

"Ally" Derek whispered, "its alright we can still have some shells and the sea creatures will still have homes just-"

"Derek" a voice called out.

Derek turned around to see Meredith running towards her, "hi... Meredith."

"Hi" Meredith said as she clutched her chest and took a deep breath she stood up and smiled at Ally, "hi Ally."

Ally stared at Meredith with an open mouth before she turned around and ran behind a rock. Meredith chuckled at Derek, "well that was unexpected."

"Ah" Derek muttered as he tried to think of a good reason for the oddness of her daughter's behaviour, "she's just yeah she's..."

"Can't explain" Meredith finished with a smile.

"No funny enough I can't" Derek looked at Meredith wearing a beautiful blue dress and he felt a odd weakness in the knees, "I well you look nice."

"There's a work dinner at the restaurant over there."

Derek looked up at one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle, "you mds have good taste."

"The music is awfully loud but everything else is nice, have you ever been there I mean" Meredith quickly said as she hitched her smile back on her face, "have you found any interesting shells."

"Quite a few" Derek opened his palms and Meredith stared at several different shells, "Ally's got a good eye for detail."

"Wow" Meredith looked at the rock, "you found some good stones Ally."

Ally poked her head up and nodded before she croached back down and Derek gently chuckled, "how's Noah doing?"

"He's having a good night with his new friends, i'm surprised Ally isn't with them."

"Ally wanted to have a daddy daughter night and I do enjoy it more than watching the telly."

Meredith rolled her necklace between her fingers, "it sound much nicer than what I have to do, the chief wants me to stand next to him and be on display while he gives a speech."

"On display" Derek said, "has he got a big glass box for you to crawl into."

Meredith chuckled, "I wish I didn't have to do it."

Derek grinned softly, "you don't have to do it Meredith this isn't work you can stay with us and look for shells."

Meredith felt a happy feeling hearing Derek's proposal and she felt herself wanting to say yes, "I."

"Come on you know you want to."

"Hey" Meredith frowned as she suddenly felt a arm wrap around her waist and she looked to see Alex standing beside her wearing a sleazy grin, "Alex what."

"We got to get back to the party beautiful" Alex said softly in her ear, "there's so much going on and you need to be on stage in five mins."

"Alex" Meredith angrily pulled Alex's arm away from her backside, "can't you see i'm having a conversation here."

"What with him" Alex nodded in Derek's direction, "he's just after your money."

Derek coughed quietly and looked at Alex with calm eyes, "you must be one of Meredith's friends."

"We probably got different definitions of friend mate."

"Alex" Meredith hissed.

"The cheif is asking for you he's looking to present you with something flash, come to think of it so am I."

Meredith's heart sank into her naval and she stared with apologetic sad eyes at her friend, "Derek, i'm sorry I need to go."

"Yeah" Derek replied, "don't worry I understand."

Meredith watched a little girl running towards her, "bye Ally."

"Where are you going?" Ally said.

"Well" Alex said as he smiled at Ally though it looked more like a leer to Derek, "we've got to get some food and you and your daddy need to find some food you could try over there I saw a nice half eaten hamburger in the bin."

"Alex that's enough" Meredith said with anger.

"Alright" Alex muttered, "i'll wait over there."

Meredith watched Alex walking away before she bent down and smiled at Ally, "I need to go and do something very boring when I would rather be hanging out here with you and your daddy."

Ally took Meredith's hands in he own, "than stay here."

"Its one of those things that grownups have to do."

"Oh right" Ally sighed, "a grownup thing."

"I'll see you soon honey" Meredith stood up and looked at Derek one last time for tonight, "goodnight."

"Goodnight" Derek said,

Meredith smiled and started to walk away she had barely gotten twenty meters when Alex started to walk beside her and put his arm around her shoulders she brushed it off and looked at him in disgust, "don't talk to me."

"Oh" Alex said with a smirk, "what's the matter."

"Do you always treat people like that?"

"No I just think being nice and helping people who refuse to help themselves is a waste of time and money."

Meredith arrived at the restaurant and looked around to see the same scenario that she had left she glared at Alex, "you were lying there are no speeches yet."

"Well I had to get you away from the gardener thought he might be carrying a bucket full of manure."

"Alex" Meredith stared at the man, "do you think i'm interested in you?"

"Well" Alex said with a smug expression, "your a sexy woman and i'm me so why wouldn't you be interested."

"Don't even go there" Meredith whispered, "we're work colleagues nothing more."

"Are you saying you would choose the homeless gardener over me."

"I don't care about his bank account and I would choose a giant cane toad over you Alex" Meredith felt a grim satisfaction seeing the hidden fury in Alex's eyes and she walked away towards Callie and Arizona.

Than night Cristina was vacuuming the living room carpet when she heard the door open and watched Meredith coming in to the house groaning and huffing, "well you came home early."

Meredith threw her purse into a cupboard, "if I had to listen to one more toast of how amazing our hospital is without anyone mixing it up with what we could do to make it better or at least throw in a joke than I would be screaming."

"Meredith" Cristina put down the vacuum and went to sit by the kitchen bench, "are you really that bothered about it."

"I just" Meredith muttered as thoughts of a certain man kept spinning around in her mind.

"You want to get it out in the open."

Meredith sat on a stool and put her head in her palms, "there's someone on my mind."

"Ah" Cristina said with a twinkle in her eye, "I bet I know who it is."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well lets see so far you helped him when he was dehydrated at work, he helped your son when he was lost in the shopping mall, you've had dinner with him at his house, he catched you when you fell off the play equipment at his daughter's birthday party and every time I see you together you have a look that suggests I love being close to you."

Meredith felt like someone had just tipped a bucket of ice down her back, "how do you know all these things that have happened?"

"The kids" Cristina said simply, "they tell me everything."

"They remember all these things?"

"They like telling me all these stories and I like hearing them myself it makes my working day that much more interesting."

"Well" Meredith said softly, "I haven't felt this way since..."

"Since Finn" Cristina finished.

Meredith nodded as emotions of longing filled her heart, "I feel."

"Meredith" Cristina said with a emphatic smile, "just ask yourself would Finn want you to move on and be happy?"

Meredith thought of her memories from five years ago of everything Finn had ever said to her and she opened her eyes, "I think he would."

"And what about Derek does he make you feel happy"

"He does, Derek makes me feel listened to he's someone I feel like I can talk to about anything serious while still having a laugh about things. He's so nice and great with kids and i'm so curious to find out what he would be like to be in a relationship with, where it could go."

"Well your at least curious the question is would you want to pursure it."

"I do" Meredith said, "but I don't think he does."

Cristina sniggered, "what do you mean of course he wants to Meredith, you know I think he's just intimidated by your professional success."

"Well this professional success is a murder of my personal life, first it impacted on my ability to be a mother to my child the only people who want to be with me are sleazy arseholes and its scaring the nice people away."

"Your relationship with Noah is something you have addressed and you can do the same thing with Derek."

"Cristina" Meredith sighed, "what would I say tell him not to worry about anything and just ask me out to coffee."

"You can ask to talk" Cristina replied with a soft facial expression, "and than you can tell each other how you feel and see where it goes."

Meredith nodded as she imagined it playing out, "and if it doesn't go anywhere new i'll just have to accept our friendship for what it is."

"You don't know that Meredith so just wait until you've had the talk."

"Your very right."

"Do you think the kids yours and Derek's would be okay?"

Meredith scrunched her face as she thought about it, "Noah I don't know he's always so polite around Derek I don't think he's warmed to Derek yet, and Ally I think she's been trying to get me and Derek together since the moment we met."

"The kids love to talk about you two so believe me they would both be fine." Cristina gently rubbed Meredith's hand and went back to do the vacuuming leaving Meredith alone with her thoughts.

Elsewhere Derek had opened the door to his home and grinned as she felt Ally tugging at the buttons on his shirt, "daddy are you sick?"

"No kiddo" Derek rubbed Ally's head, "i'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm thinking about stuff."

"Stuff" Ally said with a coy smile, "as in Meredith stuff."

Derek chuckled, "its time for bed ally cat."

Ally turned around and walked to her bedroom while Derek went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror as the same thoughts came swimming in his brain, thoughts of a certain woman.

"Daddy" Ally called out, "i'm ready for goodnight stuff."

Derek walked into the bedroom to find his daughter sitting on the bed waving her little legs in the air, "Ally."

"Yeah?"

Derek bent down, "do you, do you like Meredith?"

Ally looked at Derek with a amused smile, "she tickles my feet."

"Really" Derek smirked as he stretched out a hand, "you mean these feet." Ally looked and laughed with Derek as she quickly jumped into bed and covered her soles with her blanket, Derek tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead, "do you like her daddy?"

Derek nodded, "yeah I do she's amazing."

Ally groaned loudly, "then why don't you ask her out to dinner?"

"Ally" Derek bent down as he mentally prepared himself for one of those tough father to child conversations, "listen to me the reason i'm not going to do that is because I already know she is going to say no thanks Derek I don't want to go out to dinner with you."

"How could you know that?"

"Its because Ally Meredith has a lot of money and I don't, I don't have anything Meredith wants Meredith wants someone who can provide a luxurious life for her."

"What does luxa thing mean?"

"It means" Derek said softly, "Meredith wants a man who can buy her anything she wants."

"So" Ally said slowly, "Meredith will never be your date because you don't have money."

"That's right kiddo" Derek muttered with a sigh, "Meredith and I are not meant to be together understand."

"But daddy money is a bad thing."

"Ally."

Ally sat up in bed, "money is for bad guys bad guys like money bad guys think money is good but its not true."

"Ally" Derek said again.

"Daddy" Ally put her hand in Derek's hand, "you are good and funny and nice and very handsome like a prince." Derek chuckled, "and Meredith would not say no if you asked her out to dinner you just need to take a deep breath hold it, be brave and ask her to dinner." Derek smiled as he sat on Ally's bed and imagined it playing out until Ally herself crawled on to his lap, "daddy are you thinking about stuff again."

Derek hugged Ally close, "i'm thinking I have a very smart wonderful daughter."

The next day Derek was about to start his daily work on the hospital garden when he saw in the distance Meredith walking through the hospital doors. Derek breathed heavily and after taking a swig of orange juice he quickly walked inside, "Meredith."

Meredith turned around and smiled, "Derek."

"Hey" Derek said as he walked over to her, "could I talk to you for a moment."

Meredith nodded, "of course."

"So I" Derek stammered as fear gripped his insides, "well Ally would like to I mean I would like to."

"Yes" Meredith said gently, "you would like to."

"Well I look its like" Derek clenched his own hand tightly, "I... come on Derek."

"Derek" Meredith whispered as a means to reassure him, "take your time."

"Meredith there's a uh pizza place and look I know you might not like it but if you wanted to go there sometime with well me then I wanted to just... check."

Meredith smiled widely feeling her heart soar, "are you asking me out on a date Derek."

"I um" Derek muttered, "unless you don't want to I no I mean yes."

"That would be nice Derek" Meredith said as her smile grew even wider.

"Yeah" Derek said feeling like he had just won a soccer game single handed, "good."

"Well" Meredith said.

"I'll call you soon."

"Good" Meredith whispered

"Great" Derek looked at the doors and smiled, "i've got to go."

"Bye" Meredith said softly she watched Derek walk outside and smiled she hadn't been this happy since she had watched Noah make friends at Ally's birthday. Meredith walked towards her office and saw Arizona standing by the entrance smirking, "so what's with the smile."

"Well its just a nice day" Meredith said casually, "and the people here are lovely."

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the stud who asked you for a word?"

"Well maybe."

"He asked you out?"

"You guessed it."

"Wow" Arizona said, "the gardner and the doctor what a combination."

Meredith frowned, "Ari its not like that."

"No no" Arizona said quickly, "I mean its great so what's he like."

"He's one of the nicest men i've ever met and..."

"And" Arizona said slowly.

"Well" Meredith laughed, "I haven't gone out with him yet Ari, so wait until we go out."

"I will" Arizona said as she walked with Meredith to their first assignment for the day, "and once it happens you are going to tell me all about it."


	10. First offical date

The next few days flew by and in what seemed like in no time at all it was saturday night and Derek was taking in several deep breaths as he looked at his appearance in the bathroom mirror, he fixed the buttons on his shirt and tried to put on a confident face as he accepted that he had done the best he could to look swave and dashing and he was hoping that Meredith would at least accept his outfit. Derek wandered downstairs and saw Ally playing with the toys Derek had made her on the kitchen table he clapped his hands once as he tried to loosen himself up it was hard to do when he felt like he had a dozen butterflies in his stomach, "okay Ally so the babysitter will be here any minute and by the time I get home you'll be asleep so I want you to be on your best behaviour, listen to the babysitter and I will see you tomorrow when you wake up."

Ally put down the toys and ran into Derek's waist, "daddy why I can't come with you to the shops."

"Because Ally i'm getting something nice for you and I want it to be a surprise."

"Daddy" Ally looked Derek in the eye, "your not allowed to get presents when its not a birthday or christmas."

Derek just smiled his best smile, "Ally its okay it will be something nice and you'll like it."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple of hours i'm going a long way" Derek gave Ally a hug, "hey cheer up your favourite babysitter is coming."

"Is it Meredith?"

"No its Rexina."

"Oh, she's fun she plays knights and princesses."

"Yeah she's great" Derek said as he tried to hold back his urge of telling Ally the truth. Derek hadn't told Ally about his date with Meredith for two reasons, one because he didn't want to get Ally's hopes up and two he knew that Ally would never stop asking him and Meredith questions about their night. If things went well somewhere down the track Derek and Meredith would tell Ally and Noah they had both agreed that would be the best plan.

There was a knock on the door and Derek opened it to find a tall redhead teenage girl coming into the house nursing a backpack on her shoulder she smiled at Ally, "hey kiddo ready for a fun night of games, excitement and tv."

"It what she lives for" Derek said as Ally ran to Rexina, "thanks Rexina for watching her for the night."

Rexina nodded as Ally started combing her hair, "no sweat mr Shepherd so who's the lady friend."

Derek smiled, "there's no lady friend."

"Oh" Rexina shrugged, "you look nice thought you were going on a date."

Ally gasped, "is daddy going on a date?"

"No kiddo" Derek lied, "just going to the shops."

"Oh" Ally said as she resumed to combing Rexina's hair again.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow honey have fun." Derek kissed Ally's cheek and wandered out the door, Rexina walked with Ally to the living room, "is your daddy still not dating women"

"He wants to date Meredith" Ally said, "but he doesn't want to ask her to dinner."

"Oh" Rexina sat down beside Ally, "why's that."

Ally rolled her eyes, "I have no clue my daddy is nuts."

Derek drove to Meredith's accommodation in his truck and checking over the state of his car seats for the hundredth time he got out of the car and walked to Meredith's bright white door it normally looked so inviting but tonight it gave him the willies. "Okay Derek its okay you've got this mate she's a goddess and your a, I mean whatever happens happens okay one more time hey Meredtith you look wonderful tonight no no its you look beautiful tonight."

"Derek" a distant female voice sounded.

Derek froze as his voice caught in his throat than with a voice in his head forcing him to speak he said, "hi."

"Derek are you by the door."

"Yeah I am, are you standing by the door?"

"I was just putting on my shoes" Meredith called back.

"Yeah ok" Derek said he felt like kicking Meredith's bin over as the same thought came repeating itself in his mind _oh crap she heard everything I said _until the door opened and Derek's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as he saw Meredith in a long white gown the same colour as her front door, necklace and expensive shoes smiling at him, "I uh well you look nice."

Meredith reached up to give Derek a peck on the cheek, "you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Good" Derek said feeling a little bit calmer, "glad you think so I mean yeah I look good I well our reservation is at seven."

"Than we should get going" Meredith looked back inside the house, "just give me a minute." Meredith walked inside and Derek heard Meredith saying goodnight and kissing Noah than a few minutes later she was back outside closing the door, "Derek do you want to take my car?"

"Uh" Derek said, yeah sure."

"Your car is nice" Meredith said quickly, "I just."

"Are you kidding" Derek chuckled, "it smells like a chicken coop you could fall in love with a rooster driving in that."

"Well" Meredith said with a amused grin, "you know the way to the restaurant do you want to drive?"

"Sure" Derek said as they walked to a two seat car that Derek had only seen in action movies, he didn't even know what brand it was, "its a nice car" he muttered.

"Thanks I rarely get to drive it, there's no room for my little one in the back."

"Yeah" Derek saw Meredith holding out keys and he quickly took it as Meredith continued to smile at him making him weak in the knees.

Derek drove along a quiet street absorbing a powerful smell of car and trying to keep his eyes on the road while resiting the urge to stare at the beautiful woman next to him putting on makeup, "I wanted to thank you" Meredith said, "for your help with the school uniforms the other day."

"Right" Derek said as calmly as he could muster, "summer is fast approaching and than it will be the big day for Noah."

"I hope Noah will be okay."

"Noah has made friends he'll be fine."

Meredith nodded and put a hand on Derek's knuckled, "thanks to you and Ally."

"Well" Derek said sheepishly, "Ally did most of the work." Derek turned down a road as he was nearing the restaurant, _you're doing great, you're doing great your almost at the restaurant almost at stage... oh jesus._

Derek saw the pizza restaurant he had gone to many times in the past with Ally surrounded by police cars and office questioning diners with a big yellow do not cross tape all around the area. Derek sat back and glanced at Meredith, "well I guess it isn't as nice as it used to be."

Meredith chuckled, "one chance in a hundred and we bought the winning ticket."

"Meredith" Derek sighed, "i'm sorry this was a terrible idea."

"The date or the place?"

"The place I mean" Derek stammered, "I think the date was a great idea."

"Than why don't we go back to my house."

"Sure" Derek said as he felt a sinking feeling in his navel Meredith wanted to be dropped off home and the date would be finished he had failed to give Meredith a good night and part of him hopped Meredith would somehow give him a second chance to build a relationship with her, "i'll drop you home."

"Derek" Meredith said gently, "I want you to come with me."

"Oh yeah of course" Derek said feeling hot under the collar, "that would be great."

"Don't give yourself a hard time, its just bad timing." Derek nodded and felt his spirits rise once more, they drove inside the house and Derek offered to make coffee while Meredith went into the living room to set up cushions. Derek came in carrying two mugs and handed one to Meredith, "here."

"Thank you" Meredith said as Derek sat closely to her on the coach, "so its to warm to light a fire."

"Its a shame" Meredith whispered, "being bathed in a fire is just what I would like right now."

"Do you" Derek said with a small movement of his shoulders, "want to talk about stuff?"

"I thought you would never ask" Meredith turned around and heard footsteps on the stairs, "mommy."

Meredith quickly turned on all the lights and watched Noah descending the stairs, "hey sweetheart."

"Hi champ" Noah smiled at Derek, "hi mr Derek."

"Did we wake you up" Meredith picked Noah up in her arms.

Derek grinned, "are you having an adventure in the middle of the night."

"Yeah" Noah said, "what are you doing?"

"We're uh" Derek said, "what are we doing."

"We've having snuggles you want to join us."

"Okay" Noah said as Meredith sat back down on the soda and cuddled Noah close, "can you see the shadows in the light."

"The shadows?"

"If you look closely you can see faces."

"Uh" Noah pointed, "I can see faces."

"Clever boy" Meredith said as Derek looked on with many feelings he felt down that his alone time with Meredith was being interrupted, he felt happy that Meredith had clearly built a stronger connection with her son and guilty that he wanted to steal Meredith's attention away from Noah. A while later Noah had dozed off in his mother's embrace and looking at his watch he realised that he needed to relive Rexina of her babysitting duties.

Meredith smiled softly as her hand rubbed Noah's cheek, "I better bring what was it you called Ally."

"Little chicken."

"I'm going to put the little chicken to bed." Derek watched Meredith carrying Noah upstairs before he grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair and waited for Meredith to descend the stairs, "well its getting late."

Meredith had a understanding expression on her features, "the babysitter is waiting."

"I had a great time" Derek lied as he walked to the door.

"Derek" Meredith said trying to stay calm but Derek could hear hints of frustration were showing in her voice, "don't just say that because you feel guilty."

"Well" Derek muttered as he unloaded, "I had such a great night planned and it instead became us sitting on a sofa by ourselves for two minutes, finding a police investigation at the restaurant we were going to and me making a mess in the kitchen which reminds me I need to clean up." Derek grabbed a cloth and Meredith chuckled she found this side of Derek to be very entertaining, "Noah entertained you a lot more than I did."

"Derek" Meredith softly grabbed the hand that was washing the benches, Derek turned around Meredith leaned forward and Derek felt cool lips brush his, "I had a lovely time."

"Yeah good" Derek said as he continued to stare at Meredith before he kissed her again gently pulling her closely. It felt like heaven to Derek he could feel his and Meredith's hands brushing up and down each other's backs, but than thoughts of reality hit him and he softly pulled away, "I Ally she's-"

"Waiting" Meredith finished.

"Yes."

"Well goodnight" Meredith said smiling.

"Goodnight" Derek said as he smiled back before walking out the door. Meredith grinned from ear to ear as she walked into the kitchen and laughed when she heard a loud ha ha ha out the front door.


	11. A day of bonding

It was the first week of summer Derek Meredith and the kids had gone to the park for a afternoon of fun. Meredith was looking for flowers with Ally while Derek was making lunch. Derek had finished making a sandwich and handed the plate to a patent Noah standing beside him. "here you are champ."

Noah took the plate and smiled politely, "thank you mr Derek."

"No sweat" Derek said as he gabbed his water, "and" he turned around and saw that Noah had ran off to join Ally on the swings, "you don't have to call me" he finished as Meredith put her gentile hands on Derek's shoulders, "what's the matter?"

"Has he ever called me Derek?"

Meredith smiles, "he calls you mr Derek."

"That's the thing" Derek muttered, "I would have thought by now he be comfortable enough to start calling me Derek."

Meredith kissed Derek's shoulder, "Noah takes a while to warm up to adults he doesn't see every day don't take it personally."

"Its a bit hard not to" Derek looked at Noah and Ally chasing each other around the swings, "Ally took to you like a duck to water but Noah treats me like a scary shool principal."

Meredith nodded she had to admit she agreed with him and it bothered her, "i'll talk to him."

"No no I" Derek furrowed his brow as he thought to himself, "you know I think we should do stuff together."

"Like a trip out?"

"Yeah a trip out like a boys day out, I could take him on a fishing trip."

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "that's a bit sexist don't you think?"

"I mean two dudes doing stuff in the great outdoors."

"Derek" Meredith grinned, "I was kidding I hate fishing and I much prefer some gulliable smuck introducing my son to the so called great outdoors."

Derek smirked, "thanks."

Meredith watched Ally pushing her son on the swing, "you know since your taking Noah out I would like to take Ally out."

"Great what are you thinking of."

"Derek" Meredith ran a hand up and down Derek's arm, "listen if your not comfortable with this i'll understand and I won't do it but I would really like to get Ally some new things."

"Like some clothes?"

Meredith let out a sigh, "when me Noah and Ally were out last week and Ally was walking along in rags people were glaring at me I felt like harry potter's neglectful uncle."

Derek nodded he had seen Ally wear the same clothes from the day he first met her they were worn torn and needed to be replaced, "I know what you mean."

Meredith put Derek's arm around her shoulders, "I think Ally would really like it if she-"

"Looked like everyone else" Derek finished.

"Yes" Meredith said softly as Derek started to laugh. Meredith pouted her lips, "now what is so funny."

"I'm just imaging you shopping with Ally."

Meredith thought back to Ally's birthday and realised what she was getting herself into, "okay its going to be a challenge to get her some new clothes."

"Trying to get Ally new clothes or things in general that cost money is like trying to raise the titanic with your bare hands."

Meredith tried to think of optimistic thoughts to raise her hopes, "well i'm going to convince your daughter to allow me to buy her some stuff."

Derek smirked, "how."

"Well..."

"Meredith if it were that easy I would have gotten her some new clothes months ago."

"I will find a way" Meredith said, "I am determined."

"Well if you find a way make sure you share your secret with me."

Meredith grinned, "i'll be glad to mr Derek."

Derek looked to make sure Noah and Ally were preoccupied than gave Meredith a quick kiss, "like mother like son."

"So fishing I think Noah will really enjoy it."

Derek nodded as he smiled, "than the next time we can bring everyone along."

"Sure" Meredith chuckled as she continued to grin, "and when that lovely day happens i'll be sitting in the car drinking coco watching you three."

_The next day_

Meredith had been doing domestic cleaning for most of the morning while the kids were upstairs playing with toy cars. Meredith heard a large crate being dumped nearby and she walked over to Derek wearing a large hat, boots and button up shirt, "I must say you do look very sexy in that uniform."

"Well" Derek pulled down his shirt, "that's the whole reason why I bought it."

"So I would think you're sexy?"

"Yeah" Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Meredith and kissed her, Meredith giggled and kissed him back "you are a smooth one."

The sound of running feet hit their ears Meredith and Derek quickly broke apart and next second Ally and Noah came into view, "hi kids we got something fun to do today."

Ally looked at the rods and squealed with excitement, "we're going fishing?"

"Yeah" Derek nodded feeling guilty at the happy expression on his little girls' face.

"Fishing is lots of fun."

"I don't know how to fish" Noah muttered quietly.

"That's okay" Derek said, "that's why I can teach you."

"Are we going fishing now?" Meredith put a gentile hand on Ally's upper back, "well actually sweetheart I was thinking you could go out with me for the day."

Ally turned around and stared up at Meredith, "with you?"

"Yeah we'll have a lot of fun."

"Am I not going fishing" Ally whispered.

Derek bent down to the kid's level, "well Ally we were thinking that we could have a day where you could go out with Meredith and Noah could come out with me."

Noah looked uncomfortable and Ally looking at everyone muttered, "but that's weird."

Meredith smiled at Ally, "its so Noah can do something he has never done before and I can do something with you that you might have never done before."

Ally shook her head, "but we should all do things together."

Noah ran to Meredith, "mommy I want to go with you."

"Ah dear" Derek muttered.

"Think of it as a game" Meredith said softly, "the boys hang out and the girls hang out its something neither of you has ever done."

Derek put his arm around Ally's shoulder, "we think you would really like it."

"Okay" Ally whispered.

"Noah" Meredith kissed her son's cheek, "sweetheart I promise you will really like today and if you don't you can come home early with Derek just give it a chance."

"Okay" Noah said softly.

"Great" Derek picked up the crate, "okay champ lets get going."

Noah slowly walked behind Derek, "bye mommy bye Ally."

Ally waved at the departing duo, "bye Noah bye daddy."

"Buy kiddo" Derek opened the door for Noah, "hey and next time we're all going fishing."

Meredith coughed loudly, "well most of us are." Derek smirked at her and closed the door. Half an hour later Derek had driven up to his favourite fishing area and stared at the beautiful lake glistening in the sun and Noah who had not said a word for the entire drive turned around and said, "is this where fish are?"

"Yep this is the spot" Derek said feeling somewhat cheerful that Noah for the first time had said an entire sentence on his own in front of him looked at Noah staring at the water, "hey buddy look if you don't like being out here we'll only stay for a short while."

"What are mommy and Ally doing?"

"They're shopping for clothes."

"Oh" Noah said he suddenly started to look happier.

"Yeah that's all they're doing."

"That's boring" Noah said with a grin.

"It is" Derek got down the crate and took up the rods with his two hands, "that's why we're doing something more exciting."

Meanwhile in the shopping mall Meredith held Ally's hand and trying to ignore the glares that she was receving from nearby parents she bent down to Ally's height, "so what do you want to get first."

Ally looked up, "what do you mean Meredith?"

"Well today i'm going to get you some new clothes so I think you need a few teashirts and a few trousers, some shorts for the summer, a pair of sunglasses and I can see small toes poking through holes in your shoes so."

Ally started to shake her head, "no thanks."

Meredith sighed as her small hope that this was going to be easy vanished, "Ally."

"I don't want new things."

"You don't want anything new to wear?"

Ally smiled politely, "thank you but no thanks."

"Ally can I ask why you don't you like me buying you things?"

"Um I do."

"When we were out last week with Noah I tried to buy you a ice cream and you told me ice cream makes your teeth fall out and your brain freeze like santa's house."

Ally grinned sheepishly and Meredith smiled, "and everyone around us was thinking wow this must be the world's healthiest six year old girl."

"I like being healthy."

"Well that's great but you know its okay for me to buy you things."

Ally lost her smiled and slowly looked at the floor, "it makes daddy feel bad."

Meredith gently picked the girl up in her arms, "is that because your daddy can't always buy you new things?"

"He wishes he could but he can't."

"And what do you want?"

"I want daddy to not be sad."

Meredith gently rubbed the girl's shoulders, "well can I at least get you a haircut and something nice to eat."

"Um."

"Ally" Meredith grinned, "do you want me to feel sad."

"No" Ally said loudly.

"Well I will be very sad if I don't you get you something to eat and a haircut."

"No" Ally hugged Meredith tightly, "don't be sad please don't i'll get a haircut.."

"Good girl."

Derek and Noah had been sitting on the peer for the last ten minutes with rods in their hands staring at the water "what happens now" Noah said.

"Well" Derek opened up a packet of soft jubes, "we wait, we eat lollies and we stare at the horizon."

"Cool."

Derek handed the packet to Noah who smiled as he took a few jubes in his hands, "are you bored?"

"Nope mr Derek."

"Well that's good" Derek turned to face Noah, "listen Noah you can call me Derek if you want to you don't have to call me mr Derek."

"Derek" Noah whispered.

"Yeah just Derek" Derek stared at the water and stood up, "Noah you got a fish."

"I do" Noah said loudly as he stood up and passed the rod to Derek.

"Yeah" Derek said as he started to walk backwards until he was standing at the edge of the wood, "lets pull harder." Noah jumped in front of Derek grabbing the rod and Derek feeling himself being pushed back lost his balance completely and fell in to the water, he quickly came up spluttering and splashing the water with his arms, "jeez its freezing."

Noah let go of the rod, "i'll save you."

Derek rubbed his eyes and gasped as Noah bent his knees, "Noah wait" but it was to late Noah had jumped into the water and almost instantly started to violently shiver, "its cold."

Derek quickly picked Noah up and placed him back on the peer before pulling himself up, "that water is cold."

"Cold" Noah whispered.

"Come on" Derek grabbed the rods and the crate, "lets get to the car."

Ten minutes later Derek had wrapped Noah in a blanket and was driving him home trying not to think of what Meredith was going to say when she found out her five year old boy had been swimming in the ocean, "we're almost home mate."

"Derek" Noah said.

"Yeah."

"I had lots of fun."

"Yeah" Derek smirked, "well i'm glad we both got out of the water before the fish fed on us."

"The fish were fishing for us."

"Yeah I guess they were" Derek said as he smiled knowing that his goal of getting Noah to feel relaxed around him had been accomplished. He drove up to Meredith's house and using the key Meredith had lent him he led Noah inside the house,

"Okay mate can you get changed into dry clothes while I make you milo."

Noah sniffed his jacket, "I smell like fish its cool."

"Yeah well if you catch a cold that won't be cool i'll find a good movie for you to watch if you get changed."

Noah ran upstairs, "okay Derek."

Derek sniggered to himself, "good man."

Meanwhile in the shopping mall Ally's hair which had been almost long enough for Ally to trip over had been considerably shortened and after a tiring ten minutes of debating Meredith had finally convinced Ally to let her buy the little girl mcdonalds she was still wondering what it was going to take to get Ally one of the most unusual yet wonderful children she had every known to buy clothes for her than she decided that a sneaky approach might work, "okay Ally."

Ally looked up, "what's up buttercup."

"Well i have to get Noah some clothes."

"Cool" Ally said as she hopped down from the chair and grabbed Meredith's arm, "lets go."

"There's someone else I want to get clothes for."

"Who?"

"Well" Meredith looked lovingly at Ally, "she has hair like the sun, she's as funny as a clown and she's standing in front of me."

Ally looked around before her eyes blinked, "oh its me."

Meredith's finger tapped Ally's nose, "its you."

"I don't want new clothes."

"I think you do."

"Nope my clothes are new" Ally sniffed herself, "and they smell like roses."

"Ally" Meredith sighed.

Ally grabbed Meredith's hand, "come on Meredith lets go."

"Okay" Meredith said as they wandered into the nearest shop Meredith went to work picking out clothes for Noah than she got to the section she was most wanting to get to, Ally tugged at her shirt to get her attention "excuse me Meredith I don't think Noah wears girl clothes."

"I know he doesn't" Meredith picked up a frozen tea shirt, "but I think you would like these."

Ally instantly started shaking her head, "no no no no."

"Really" Meredith picked up a pair of jeans, "look at this."

Ally put her hands on her eyes, "no."

"This teashirt would look so nice on you."

"No no."

"Ally i'm feeling sad."

Ally removed her hands from her eyes "I" then she covered her eyes back up, "no."

Meredith put down the clothes and gently rubbed the girl's head with her hands, "Ally okay you and me need to talk." Ally looked up at Meredith and went to sit down on a stool while Meredith bent down, "Ally I don't want to make you or your daddy sad, i'm only wanting to do this because I think you would like it if you got clothes that are clean and smell nice like the other kids."

Ally sniffed, "daddy would be sad."

Meredith gave Ally her kindest smile, "your daddy is an amazing person and I know he would want you to have nice things and be happy."

"But I would be spoiled and spoiled children are not nice."

"Ally" Meredith drew her arms around Ally, "I know you try hard to be a good girl for your dad but I think you try to hard."

Ally blinked and looked at the carpet, "I want to be good so daddy will always love me."

"Ally your daddy loves you very much and he won't ever stop loving you you are his whole world he told me that himself."

"He's a hero" Ally whispered, "he rescued me when I was in the water he saved me when I was alone... he became my daddy."

"He did all of that because he loves you."

Ally looked at Meredith, "why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I think you are a wonderful girl that deserves nice things just like other children." Ally started to smile and Meredith smiled wider, "so what do you say?"

"I humbly decline."

Meredith drummed her fingers on Ally's knees, "okay how about this if I get you some new clothes we'll go to Disneyland this summer."

"Um."

"We can meet mickey mouse" Ally shook her head Meredith was in disbleif the Disneyland idea was her best card but than a sneaky idea came into her mind and she started to smile, "well if you let me get some clothes for you then I will go out on a date with your daddy."

Ally gasped loudly, "you will."

"I will."

"Really?"

"Yes, shirts, pants, sunglasses, jumpers and shoes for you and I will go on a date with your dad."

Ally put her finger on her mouth, "um."

"Its a good deal."

Ally furrowed her brow as she thought, "um i'll make breakfast and you date daddy."

Meredith started to chuckle at the girls antics and even Ally grinned apologetically, "sorry Ally no deal I buy you clothes and I will go on one date with your daddy."

Meredith watched the girl thinking hard, "one date with daddy for one teashirt."

"Now we're getting somewhere" Meredith looked at the clothes on the rails, "how about one date with daddy to a nice place for two teashirts and a pair of jeans."

Ally shook her head and grinned, "how about that costs two dates."

"Okay well how about three dates for two tea shirts, two pairs of panths and a pair of new shoes."

"Two and a half" Ally jumped up and pointed her little finger at Meredith, "wait you said three you said three."

"Okay now will it take to get you a jumper as well as sunglasses."

"Five dates" Ally said, "and they have to be good dates no boring stuff like going to drawing places."

"So no art museums, even though I love art musems."

"You do" Ally said in surprise, "um than you must go to art places."

"So" Meredith said with high spirits, "Ally will get everything I want to buy her in exchange for five dates."

Ally nodded looking very happy, "and I will clean your whole house for a week."

Meredith couldn't help chuckling Ally somehow always found a way to make her laugh, "Ally you don't have to do that."

"I want to say thank you."

"You can thank me with a hug" Ally smiled as she jumped into Meredith's arms and hugged her tightly.

Noah and Derek were sitting side by side on the couch watching Toy Story when the door opened and Ally came running into the room she hugged Derek's knees and Derek rubbed his little girl's head, "well you look like had a good time."

Meredith poked her head into the room, "guess what Derek."

"What?"

"I got some clothes for the children."

"Children" Derek muttered, "as in both of them?"

"Yep Noah we got you new things to."

"Wait Ally" Derek looked at a smiling Ally, "I how did Meredith how did you?"

"We made a deal" Ally said.

"A deal?"

"We made a deal" Meredith said as she smiled alongside Ally, "so I could get Ally some things didn't we Ally."

"Yep it was a good deal" Ally added.

"What was it" Derek said.

"Its" Ally started to smirk her cheekiest smile, "you'll find out."

"Wow" Noah said as he looked into the bags full of clothes, "thanks mommy."

Meredith picked her son up before kissing his cheek, "did you have fun today?"

"Lots of fun" Noah pointed at Derek, "Derek is lots of fun."

"Noah" Ally said, "want to play hide and seek?"

"Cool" Meredith put Noah down and watched him run outside with Ally, "bye mommy bye Derek."

"Bye daddy bye Meredith."

Derek feeling gobsmacked looked at Meredith, "so what was the deal?"

"Something nice" Meredith whispered as she smiled.

"Hey don't keep me in suspense."

"You look a little stressed Derek, do you want me to make you tea?"

"Are you going to make me beg?"

Meredith giggled, "in exchange for me buying her things today you and me need to go out on five dates."

Derek smiled, "your evil."

"No way" Meredith protested.

"We're already dating and your pretending we are going to start dating that is wicked."

Meredith put her hands on her hips, "how is buying a child clothes and dating you evil?"

"Because you lied to a child" Derek said as he came closer to Meredith, "that's always evil."

"That's true" Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, "so I think after my victory i'm ready for a massage which I think you ought to give me."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion honey just that you should thank me for making your child happy its only fair."

Derek grinned, "like I said your evil."

"Come on" Meredith started to walk upstairs, "while the kids are occupied."

"Okay than" Derek followed her, "just so you know I smell like the pond."

"I kind of like it."

Meredith lied on her stomach while Derek tried to relax her muscles Meredith turned her head, "your not very good at this you know."

"Well" Derek muttered, "who would I get to practice on my plants."

"Well you can practice on me until you become a master."

Derek ran his hands over Meredith's shirt covered back muscles, "I still can't believe you got Ally clothes."

"You underestimated my abilities."

"Yeah" Derek bent over, "so when do you want to go fishing?"

Meredith sighed, "on the twelfth of never."

"Okay than how about hiking that's always fun."

Meredith giggled, "only if your carrying me the whole way."

"Well since you like doing things for my daughter and Ally loves hiking."

Meredith turned over and smiled as Derek kissed her, "wow your the evil one."


	12. Fun in the sun

It was Sunday morning and Derek was lying in bed thinking about the day ahead and thinking about the plans he and Meredith had made for themselves and their kids to go out together to the beach. Derek smiled to himself as he continued to think about it, he hadn't told Meredith he didn't think it was the right stage in their relationship but he secretly enjoyed more than anything days where all four of them were together it made him feel normal like he was part of a big family again. He closed his eyes and grinned as the door opened, "morning daddy" Ally said as she hopped on Derek's chest. Derek groaned and opened his eyes to see Ally giggling. Derek smirked at her before Ally dived under the covers laughing as Derek quickly caught her wrapping one arm around her blanket covered midsection and another round her ankles Derek heard Ally giggling under the blanket and looked at a pair of feet sticking out near his face, "its toe time." Ally laughed loudly as she felt her daddy's itchy beard tickling her feet. Derek lifted up the blanket to see Ally's dimples, "ah there's the precious my precious" Derek said in a creepy voice.

"I'm not the precious" Ally rolled her body around to face her daddy, "i'm your daughter."

Derek brought his mouth to his daughter's ear and kissed her cheek as he made noises like a grizzly bear as Ally giggled, "of course you are my precious."

"Silly daddy."

Derek picked Ally up in his arms as he got out of bed, "is it time to do our war chant again."

Ally pumped her fist in the air, "to battle."

"Yes" Derek said loud and dramatically, "to battle come on lets go" as Derek ran through the trailer with Ally to the kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour later young Noah was looking at the sea in the distance before a thought struck him and he started to tug at Meredith's shirt. Meredith rubbed Noah's hair with her big warm hand, "honey can you not pull my shirt like that."

"Mommy can i ask a question?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

Noah took Meredith's hand as they started to walk along the street, "where was Ally and Derek this morning?"

"They were at their house."

"Why aren't they at our house?"

"Because" Meredith felt a little taken aback, "they live in their house just like we live at our house and they need to live at their house."

"But we see them all the time" Noah said as he looked into his mommy's eyes, "they should live with us."

"Sweetheart" Meredith kneeled down and kissed her son's forehead, "I know Ally is your friend and it's great you like Derek but just because we spend a lot of time together doesn't mean we should live together."

"Oh" Noah whispered with a deflated sigh, Meredith smiled "we can ask them to come to our house tonight."

Noah immediately started to smile again, "cool."

"Noah" a young voice called out.

Noah looked past Meredith's shoulder, "Ally" Noah waved as Meredith and Derek closed the distance between them. Noah and Ally ran off and started to chase each other round the nearby play equipment, "so here we are" Meredith said softly.

Derek adjusted the sunglasses on his head, "ready for a fun day at the beach?"

"I sure am so how was your morning?"

"Well I spent most of it thinking about going to the beach" Meredith chuckled, "I hope yours was more exciting."

Meredith started to walk with Derek by her side, "it took a lot of nagging to get Noah to stop playing snakes and ladders with me this morning so we could go to the beach looking at their faces" Noah and Ally were going down the slide laughing, "I think Noah was glad I pushed him to get ready."

"Is he getting pumped for school?"

"He can't wait to start, Ally has told him all about it and he's really excited I think the part he's looking forward to the most is the school excursions to the museum."

"Mommy" Noah ran and jumped into Meredith's arms with a big grin, "yes my crazy boy."

"Can we go to the beach now?"

"Are you both ready to go?"

"I am" Ally piped up. Meredith crouched down to Ally's height, "Ally do you have sunscreen on."

Ally started to grumble, "yes miss Meredith."

Meredith smiled every time she made a fuss over Ally she called her this and Meredith found it very funny, "and are you cold?"

"Warm as the sun misses Meredith and I had a bath this morning and a big healthy breakfast and I brushed my teeth until they look like white rocks."

"Good girl" Meredith patted her head with her free hand, "very well done."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes, "well do you want to look for shells" Derek muttered.

"Yes" Noah said.

"Okay honey lets go." Meredith carried Noah to the sand and Ally started to follow before Derek stopped her, "Ally."

"Yeah" Ally said as she looked up.

"Listen" Derek bent down to her level, "when Meredith asks you questions about sunscreen and wearing your seatbelt, I know you think it's annoying but it's just because-"

"I know" Ally finished, "she does it to be nice."

"She does it because she cares about you."

Ally smiled at the comment, "I like Meredith to."

"I know you do, come on lets head for the water."

An hour and a half later after they had found several dozen shells by the ocean Derek was sitting on a deck chair with Meredith beside him while they watched the kids building small sandcastles in the distance. "You know" Meredith whispered as she leaned back, "it doesn't get much better than this."

Derek rubbed her hand in his, "tough week at work huh?"

"All those surgeries, all that constant pressure, the late nights, the long days really wears me out and then coming home to my second job of being a parent. It's so good to be able to just kick back and watch the water knowing everything is right in the world."

"I can't imagine how it feels doing your job, the pressure of it all."

"Well what if we swapped jobs."

Derek kissed her hand, "if it would help you relax than yes."

Meredith sighed with happiness, "that's very sweet"

"Yeah" Derek said as he closed his eyes Meredith did to after a while she opened her eyes to check on the children, she looked around her seeing Noah making a moat for his castle but she couldn't see the other little one she looked around and saw something small in the distance that made her grin, "i'll be back." Derek just silently nodded not opening his eyes Meredith walked up into the sand dunes and next second with a chuckle had pulled off a beach towel to find Ally crouched down in the sand wearing a guilty face, "well well well what do we have here."

"Um hi" Ally whispered.

"Were you spying on me and your daddy?"

"Um no."

"Really" Meredith bent down, "you were watching us with your hands in circles over your eyes." Meredith imitated Ally and Ally turned red, "I was looking for... the icrecream truck."

"Right" Meredith ruffled Ally's hair before she stood up and Ally grabbed her hand, "wait."

"Yes Ally."

"Is this the first date?"

"First date?"

"We made a deal" Ally said slowly and loudly, "remember in the shopping place you and daddy go on five dates."

"Yes" Meredith said with a smile, "this was our first date and I must say it was very enjoyable."

"But daddy's asleep" Ally protested.

"It still counts." Meredith wandered back to the beach and Ally came running after her, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to go swimming with Noah maybe if you woke up your daddy he could play a game with you."

Ally continued to point, "but that's... poop."

"You shouldn't say things like poop" Ally crossed her arms and pouted, Meredith smiled as she brought her face close to hers, "it's okay honey we still have four dates left."

"No" Ally said, "your leaving before the date finished so you have four and a half left to go."

Meredith chuckled, "okay four and a half." Ally grinned as she ran down to the water as Meredith smiled after her before heading back to Derek he slapped his tummy and Derek shot up, "what."

"Come on dear we're going to have some fun with the kids."

"Sure" Derek rubbed his stomach, "are we going to scare them the same way you just scared me."

Meredith chuckled, "you and your daughter are quite the comedic pair you should tour the states."

Meredith swam with Noah riding on her shoulders for half a hour and finally when Noah was shivering Meredith had wrapped him in a towel and was now building sandcastles with him while Ally had been busy burying Derek in the sand. Ally put more sand on her daddy's chest and patted it for the hundredth time while Derek patiently lied in the sand. Ally crawled over on her hands and knees to his face, "daddy can you move."

"Not an inch" Derek said as he tried to move his body, "you did a great job."

Ally grinned and kissed her daddy's forehead, "now to cover you with shells."

"Sure i'll be here resting." Derek looked at the clouds and saw the sun was getting ready to set, "Ally its getting a bit late and we need to be going soon can you dig me out."

"Aw" Ally said.

"I know i'm having fun to but I think its going to get dark soon and we had better be in the car."

"Okay" Derek heard sand being chipped away until a giggle got his attention.

"Daddy."

"Yeah" Derek said as he looked at the sky.

"Do you like to laugh?"

"Yeah sure why."

"No reason" Ally said with a big cheeky grin. Derek furrowed his brows as Ally dug her hands into the sand, "oh no wait wait wait Ally ahhh" as he felt Ally's fingers reach his feet, "its toe time" she sang.

"Ahhh" Derek called out as torturous little fingers tickled his soles "ah ah all all ally". Ally giggled as she tickled her daddy's feet, "No no no... Noah."

Noah soon came waddling over with Meredith carrying a shovel, "Derek."

"Noah Meredith" Derek gasped, "help."

"Help what?" Noah asked.

"Help me Noah" Ally said as her arms were almost complety emerged in the sand, "we're playing a game."

"Can I play to?"

"Yeah you tickle daddy's feet and he laughs."

"How do you tickle people?" Noah asked.

"Its easy" Ally pulled her arms out, "do this with your fingers" Ally demonstrated and dug her hands back in the sand Noah followed suit and Derek yelped.

"Wow" Noah smiled, "he does laugh."

Derek laughed like crazy as Noah and Ally giggled he turned his head and saw Meredith sitting in a armchair chuckling, "Meredith help the rugrats are torturing me."

Meredith just rested her fingers on her knees and smiled as she chuckled at the scene, "that's nice honey."

Derek gasped as he tried to break free of the sand with no luck, "come on dig me out."

"Here" Meredith put a shovel in his mouth, Derek moaned and looked at her as if to say are you kidding me.

"You better hurry Derek your turning pink."

Derek with tears in his eyes and kids giggling in his ears started to dig and chip away at the sand until at last one of his arms popped out.

"No no" Noah stopped the torture and put his whole body on Derek's arm as Derek's other arm came free from the sand.

"Relax daddy" Ally grabbed his other arm, "go to sleep."

"No" Derek pushed himself out of the sand and looked at the little angels with a twinkle in his eyes, "no relaxing no sleeping, its time for laughs, time for squeals time for kid tickles." Derek tickled a kid with each hand making loud raring noises as Ally and Noah rolled around laughing in the sand, "ha ha ha ha" Derek said.

Meredith looked at the kids rolling around laughing their heads off in the sand as Derek tickled their bellies until she drew an arm around his shoulders signalling for him to stop, "you two kids ready for icecream."

"Yes please" Noah gasped as he sat up.

"Ally what about you?"

"Uh" Ally said as Meredith looked at her, "okay."

"Good girl."

"Hang on just one moment" Derek said as he without warning picked Meredith up in his arms and carried her out into the water while Meredith squealed loudly, "Derek Derek."

"Payback time watching me getting tortured and enjoying it."

"The kids were having fun" Meredith protested as she held on tightly to Derek's neck.

"Yeah" Derek wadded deeper into the water, "and now so am I, surfs up babe."

"Derek i'm not wearing my bathing suit anymore." Derek started to lower her into the ocean Meredith kicked her feet in the air, "Derek."

"Nah i'm not that mean" Derek smiled and started to carry her back to shore before he tripped over a rock on the ocean floor and fell with Meredith in to the water. He came up spluttering with Meredith beside him, "sorry Meredith I tripped over a rock in the water."

Meredith glared at Derek before she jumped on him pushing him back down into the water. Derek came up spluttering as Meredith continued to ride him, "surfs up dude." Derek coughed and tried to pull himself to his feet as Meredith continued to jump on his shoulders laughing, "this is fun." Derek gasped and kept falling into the water as the kids cheered from the shore.

"Yeah mommy get him" Noah called as he jumped up and down

Ally pumped her fist in the air, "go Meredith it's your birthday, kick his but like it's your birthday."

"Meredith" Derek gasped and spluttered as he kept falling over, "I give up I give up."

Meredith laughed and climbed off him as they walked back to the sand, Derek collapsed on the shore, "jeez."

"You okay honey" Meredith said with a grin.

"Good" Derek muttered, "whooo."

"You won mommy" Noah said as he grinned.

"I did" Meredith said as she rubbed Noah's back.

Noah smiled, "now we can wrestle Derek."

"Kids" Meredith smiled, "he's a bit sore."

"A bit" Derek gasped as he struggled to get up.

"Lets get him" Ally jumped on to Derek's stomach and tried to tickle his neck.

"Oh no come here" Meredith said as she grabbed each kid with her arm and started to tickle them as they laughed wildly in her arms, "raaarrh" Derek sat up, "here give me one of those." Meredith handed Noah to Derek Noah laughed as Derek tickled him while Meredith tickled Ally before they lied back with the kids giggling on their stomachs as Derek and Meredith gasped tired from their own wrestling match and their fun with the children, Derek looked at the red clouds, "well the sun is starting to set."

"It is" Meredith said as she patted Ally's tummy, "why don't we go back to my place and make dinner."

"Sounds good" Derek felt Noah hugging him, "just as long as we're not torturing each other for the night."

"No just a quiet night dinner and a movie."

"Good" Derek said as he and Meredith exchanged a long loving look between them.


	13. A new chapter in Noah's life

Meredith heard the alarm clock and as she rolled over in bed she prepared herself for Noah leaping on to her bed, she waited for a long time patiently waiting but her little boy did not come and with concern Meredith got out of bed wrapped a robe around her nightdress and wandered to her son's bedroom, "Noah" she knocked on the door, "do you know what day it is today?"

"I'm sick mommy" a voice called through the door.

Meredith opened the door and saw Noah wrapped up in a blanket coughing, "poor little guy you were so well yesterday."

"Yeah" Noah said as he did two more coughs, "now i'm really really sick."

"You are very sick" Meredith said with a smirk, "do you need the tickle treatment?"

Noah laughed and smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh I think you do need it" Meredith reached out her hand, "the operation claw" Noah laughed loudly as the claw tickled his tummy "and now for the blow procedure." Meredith lifted up her son's shirt and pressed her mouth to Noah's belly blowing hard Noah giggled like crazy, "and you're all better."

"Nope" Noah said as he started to cough, "still sick."

"Okay" Meredith lied down on the bed and lifted her son onto her lap, "is Noah sick because he's scared about starting school today?"

Noah stared into his mom's eyes before he slowly nodded, "yeah."

Meredith kissed her son's cheek, "honey do you remember how excited you were about starting school. Ally has told you all about school, all the fun things you get to do and you haven't stopped talking about it all weekend."

"Yeah" Noah said as he snuggled into Meredith's embrace.

"So you're going to have a wonderful time" Meredith whispered as he lied down with Noah in her arms, "and then you'll realise it's not so scary after all and Ally will be at the school to, you can see her during lunch."

"But Ally's in a big kids class and i'm not."

"Ally's only a year older than you Noah you can still see her during lunch, and you'll make new friends you can see them during lunch to."

"What if a big kid eats me?"

"I don't think that's going to happen because little boys" Meredith sat up and pressed her mouth to Noah's belly making loud snuffling sounds while Noah laughed and wriggled before Meredith delivered a zubert as Noah squealed, "taste like feet."

Noah grinned, "okay."

"Okay" Meredith kissed Noah and hopped out of bed, "get your clothes on they're right on the chair."

A half hour later Noah was standing at the entrance to a huge building all around him children were chatting and filing into the school. Noah started to cling to his mum's leg, "mommy i'm still scared."

"Everyone is a little scared" Meredith said softly as she bent down, "all you have to do is follow the other kids into your classroom and then everyone will sit down and start doing fun things then you won't be scared anymore."

"Who are the kids in my classroom?"

"That's a good question" Meredith could see big kids and kids who were little but looked older than Noah, "I don't see other kids your age."

"What if i'm the only one?" Noah whispered in fear.

"Sweetheart you're not going to be the only kindergarten in the school."

"Meredith" Meredith looked around and just in time let go of Noah's hand as she felt Ally flying into her arms and a wide smile on her face, "it's a bird it's a plane no it's Ally."

"It's me" Ally said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck, "hi Noah."

"Hi Ally" Noah grinned as Meredith put Ally down on the pavement and the two of them started to chase each other around Meredith's legs laughing.

"Hey" Derek came running into sight carrying his tool belt and a second hand pink schoolbag, "sorry my kid runs like a bullet."

"She sure does" Meredith said as she smiled lovingly at the children and struggled to keep her balance, "can you two stop running around me before I fall on top of you."

The kids stopped the game of chasings and Ally climbed up into Derek's arms, "are you coming to big school Noah?"

Noah took Meredith's hand, "i'm going to kindergarten."

"Oh" Derek said with a sympathetic smile, "this is the wrong place."

"Right" Meredith said with a sigh she felt like a balloon that had just been punctured, "can you tell us where the place is."

"Its across the street" Ally said as she pointed her finger, Meredith looked around and saw a number of small children walking down the road and into a large blue building, "oh dear I got the buildings mixed up, well Noah why don't we walk over there."

"Can I come to" Ally piped up.

"Ally" Derek said, "you're going to be late for your first day of school."

"But I want to help Noah."

"Ally" Derek said firmly, "you're going to go to school and me and Meredith will help Noah."

"Okay" Ally muttered as she wriggled to get down from Derek's arms and started to run, "bye citizens."

"Hold on hold on" Derek quickly caught Ally, "don't you want me to walk in the school with you?"

"Um" Ally looked up at the building and gulped, "yes please."

"Well" Derek said.

"I'll take Noah to school" Meredith smiled at her son, "and you can take Ally."

Derek nodded, "i'll meet you over there in a second."

"Bye" Noah waved.

"Bye" Ally waved back.

"Bye sweetie" Meredith smiled at Ally and started to walk Noah across the road, "you see Noah Ally was scared about going to school to but she knows that once she goes to school she'll be having the time of her life.

Noah took a deep breath as he stared at the small blue building and started to walk inside before Meredith gently stopped him, "honey let me kiss you goodbye."

"Oh sorry" Noah said, Meredith kissed his little cheek and he clung to Meredith who gently hugged him to her chest, "it's okay you're going to love it."

"Mommy can I come with you?"

"Sweetheart why would you want to sit in a boring hospital all day when you can be at school."

"You'll be there."

Meredith's heart melted and for a moment she was considering taking Noah with her but she fought back the urge to wrap up her son in cotton wool and instead took his little hands in her own, "honey do you remember going to Ally's birthday party you were scared than to, but then you summoned all the courage you had and you went to the party and you had a great time, the same thing is going to happen at school."

"Yeah" Noah nodded.

"And after school Derek will pick you up and you can have a fun night with him and Ally at his house, you've never been to Derek's house before and you're going to have a great time."

"And then i'll see you the next morning."

"Yes and you can tell me all about the fun exciting things you got to do at school."

"I'm going to do it" Noah said loudly.

"That's my boy."

Noah kissed Meredith's cheek, "love you mom."

"I love you so much" Meredith said as she smiled as widely as she could, "go have fun."

Meredith watched Noah walking into the school the little boy turned around and waved. Meredith waved back before Noah disappeared into the classroom as Derek came walking behind Meredith, "well Noah made it."

Meredith turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips, "i'm glad you two were here otherwise we would have been walking around that big building for hours trying to find a classroom that was across the road."

"You didn't read the school bulletin?"

"No" Meredith admitted inside she was kicking herself for not reading the essential school documents that every new parent should have read, "I never have time to read anything apart from confidential patient files."

"Well if you want" Derek started to walk with Meredith down the street, "I can catch you up on big things that are happening at the school when we meet up."

"That would be great, it seems I thank you for a lot of things but I don't do anything to return the favour."

"That's not true" Derek said with a slightly embarrassed smirk, "what did I do give you directions anyone could have done that."

Meredith wrapped Derek's hand in her own, "and you've made my son the happiest little boy in the world."

"Yeah but you've brought my daughter clothes."

"Yeah" Meredith muttered bluntly, "great achievement."

"And you made sure I stayed in hospital when I collapsed at work in the hospital garden."

"Anyone could have done that, it wasn't even difficult you didn't put up much of a struggle before you gave in to my will."

"Hey" Derek shrugged, "I was putting up a pretty big struggle."

Meredith leaned in close and wrapped her arm around him, "I did have sedation handy."

"Well you buy the grapes I like, which makes having lunch at your house a plus."

"Oh" Meredith chuckled, "is that the reason why you like having lunch with me."

"Well there's other things" Derek said as Meredith chuckled before Derek kissed her, "there's a nice woman at your house that I like to see."

"I'll tell Cristina you said that."

Derek laughed with Meredith, "so we're both heading to the same place I got to check up on the hospital garden and you need to check up on the citizens of Seattle."

"Can we meet for lunch?" Meredith said as she fiddled in her bag for her car keys.

"You know i'm going to be covered in dirt."

"We can have lunch in the garden, now go and make the world a greener place."

Later that morning Arizona put down her coffee as she sat with Meredith looking out the window, "so how are things going with Mr Derek."

"Well" Meredith said softly, "we have interesting dates at closed down restaurants and in hospital gardens, most of the time we're out its with the children although it's still fun. He always makes me feel I can't even describe it I love being with him hopefully he's not going to something stupid to ruin it."

Arizona took a sip out of her mug, "what could he do wrong?"

"I don't know" Meredith said softly she loved her relationship with Derek and a part of her was scared that something could happen that would ruin things, "maybe collapse in the garden again and end up in a hospital bed I prefer when he takes care of me than when I take care of him."

Arizona chuckled, "I don't think that's true I remember the wide wicked grin on your face the last time he was your hospital patient."

Meredith sniggered, "it's not as fun the second time round, you know what I don't even know what i'm saying i'm just going to say he makes me feel happy and in the end that's all that matters."

"What about love" Arizona smiled at her mentor, "does that matter?"

"We're not there yet" Meredith barely more than whispered, "not by a long shot we've only been together two months."

"But you think you will get there eventually don't you?"

"Well" Meredith smiled at Arizona her student was young and she had a slightly naive view of love she believed love could conquer anything something Meredith used to believe before her husband passed away there were some things love could not win against, "I have a hunch now if you excuse me I got a date in the daffodils."

Meredith wandered outside and saw Derek dripping in sweat swinging a shovel and she rolled her eyes, "Derek for god's sake will you ease up."

"Yeah" Derek gasped as he struggled to stand, "right sorry."

"Have a drink" Meredith got out Derek's water bottle from his portable esky, "come sit down you're all sweaty."

"Yeah hold on."

Derek took a massive swig of water and sat on a log catching his breath. Meredith placed the esky beside him before sitting on it watching Derek catching his breath, "so are you ready to talk?"

"Talk" Derek smiled, "now why should we talk when I have something better for our lips to do." Derek kissed her passionately and Meredith closed her eyes as she kissed him back, "how did I end up with someone as wonderful as you" he whispered.

"Well" Meredith smirked, "after Ally nagged you fifty thousand times to make a move you worked up the courage and asked me out."

"Ha ha" Derek said with a grin, "well let me show you something that took more thought than courage."

Derek opened a box and Meredith gasped as she looked inside and saw a bracelet made of shiny stones that seemed to glow in the dark box, "Derek it's beautiful."

"Well it is your birthday."

Meredith kissed his cheek, "you remembered my birthday."

"Of course, am I the only one so far who has wished you a happy birthday?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell Noah he already had a lot on his plate today, and being reminded that I am now mid thirties by everyone isn't the most pleasant thought in the world."

"Well" Derek said as he closed the box, "make sure you tell someone else."

"Cristina knows, I didn't ask her to do anything but she might have made me a cake anyway about this bracelet, you're quite talented with your hands."

"You know what else is talented."

Meredith sniggered, "don't tell me your lips."

Derek shrugged, "In some cultures It's customary to give the man a kiss after he bestows his fair lady with a present."

"Than thou shall be grated a kiss my good sir" Meredith kissed Derek again and hearing a phone she by instinct put her hand in her coat pocket.

"Emergency" Derek asked.

"Yeah" Meredith looked at her phone "sorry I think it's your phone."

"Shit" Derek picked up his phone and opened it up, "hi, hello" Derek's face went pale, "okay i'll be right there."

Meredith put her hand on his arm, "what's wrong?"

"Ally" Derek stood up and gathered up his belongings, "she fell off the jungle gym at school and the nurse thinks she's broken her wrist, i've got to go."

"Derek" Meredith said in a calm professional tone, "she needs to be brought to the hospital."

"Okay I will do that."

"And stay calm she'll be just fine."

A half an hour later Meredith heard the doors to the entrance open and she quickly ran to find a heart wrenching site, she saw Ally on the brink of tears clutching her arm and Derek with a gentile hand on her shoulder she bent down to Ally's heart and put a gentile hand on Ally's good arm, "what happened sweetheart?"

"Monkey bars" Ally whispered, "my arm hurts."

"Don't worry" Meredith said with a bright smile, "the nurses are going to fix it up and make it all better."

Ally looked up at Meredith with eyes that made Meredith want to wrap her tightly in her arms, "can you fix it?"

"Honey I could" Meredith whispered, "you know what why don't we both come and sit in the room with you."

Ten minutes later a nurse was wrapping Ally's arm in a bandage and preparing plaster with Meredith and Derek rubbing her shoulders, "okay stay still" Meredith said softly.

"Thank you" Ally said softly as the nurse finished she smiled, "it's my pleasure you're a very brave girl Ally."

"Thank you from me as well" Derek said, "well Ally your first plaster good news is we can draw on it i'll have to draw a few butterflies and write a few jokes, well I better get Ally home so she can rest."

"Derek" Meredith stopped Derek from opening the door, "why doesn't Ally stay in the hospital for the night."

"Is it really necessary" Derek asked, "Ally can sleep in her own bed."

"Well how are you going to have fun with my son and look after Ally at the same time?"

"You know" Derek said, "that's a good point but if it's just a broken arm, is the hospital able to keep her here overnight, I thought you needed a broken leg or something serious."

"I'll take care of that" Meredith said with a smile.

"Well I should go and get Noah" Derek kissed his daughter's forehead, "Ally i'll come by in a bit after i've picked up Noah, are you going to be okay staying here."

"Will Meredith be here?"

"I will" Meredith said in a soothing voice, "all night if you need me."

"Okay" Ally said as she started to smile, "bye daddy."

"Bye kiddo" Derek wandered out and Meredith gently took Ally's free hand, "alright let's get you into bed."

Meredith opened a door to a children's room and led Ally inside, "okay you have television and you have your water and it will soon be dinner so what would you like."

Ally scrunched up her forehead in concentration before she said, "a slice of toast."

Meredith with her eyes gave the little girl a funny look, "you can have toast for breakfast do you want fish and chips?"

"That's expensive" Ally muttered, "and it's not my birthday."

Meredith sniggered, "Ally you funny duck everything in this hospital is free."

"Oh" Ally grinned, "fish and chips please."

"Okay" Ally said as she settled in, Meredith turned on the television and read through her files while Ally stared at a cartoon occasionally asking Meredith a random question, half an hour later Meredith received a text and with a smile to Ally she walked outside and saw Derek coming down the hallway carrying a bag in one hand and Noah in the other.

"Hey" Derek called from down the hallway, "we're back."

Noah ran into Meredith's arms, "mommy I had the best day ever."

"I knew you would" Meredith said with a grin that showed all her teeth, "tell me all about it."

"First we did art" Noah counted the activities he did on his fingers, "then we did music then we played duck duck goose and then... mommy where's Ally?"

"Ally's sick honey she's staying in hospital for tonight."

"Oh" Noah looked around, "where is she."

"In here" Meredith opened the door and Noah walked slowly to the bed, "are you okay Ally?"

Ally slowly nodded, "yeah my arm is broken."

"Do you have a bandage?"

"No just this big white thingy."

"Yeah a big white thingy" Derek carried the bag over, "we brought your toys from home, how you feeling?"

Ally looked gloomy, "i'm okay."

Derek took her little hand in his, "let me guess you would rather be home then be here."

"Yeah."

"You know that if you were home you would be in bed and me and Noah we would get loud and crazy and be keeping you awake all night." Noah grinned as he thought about it and Ally gave a nod, "I need to stay here."

"Just one night" Derek raised one finger, "then you can come home tomorrow and i'm going to make you chicken soup."

"And toast" Ally asked eagerly.

"And lots of toast you'll be having so much toast we'll be calling you... well little miss toast."

Ally laughed as Derek lifted Noah up, "alright buddy we got a night of nerf guns ahead of us."

Noah continued to grin with excitement and Meredith felt a cold shiver running down her spine, "just make sure darts aren't flying into his eyes."

"Aye aye captain" Derek said in a pirate voice as he and Noah left waving at Ally.

A few hours later Meredith had managed to put a small dent into her paperwork and seeing that it was now eight thirty she walked down the hall to Ally's room and saw Ally bobbing her head up and down to the music of popeye the sailor man, Meredith knocked on the door to get the girl's attention, "hey sweetheart its bed time."

"Okay" Ally said as she turned off the television with the remote, Meredith tucked the girl in and looked at the mass of toys surrounding Ally, "you've got all your friends mr bear, piggly pig and" Meredith picked up a doll in her hands somehow this doll was familiar to this, "and who is this."

"This is Amber" Ally said.

"Amber" Meredith said softly as a range of memories came swirling back into her mind, "that's a interesting name where did you get that name from"

"It's her name its written here."

Meredith saw the name Amber written on the girl's shoe and she realised where this doll had come from, "Ally where did you get this?"

"I found it at your house."

"Ally" Meredith put the doll on the bed, "honey you shouldn't take things from other people's houses without asking first."

Ally looked immensely guilty, "I asked Noah if it was his toy and he said no he said I can have it."

"Right" Meredith nodded.

"Does this toy belong to a girl?"

"It did it belonged to Amber."

"Who's Amber?"

Meredith sat on the bed and took a silent deep breath before answering, "Amber's my daughter Ally."

Ally's eyes grew wide, "where is she can I meet her?"

Meredith brushed the hair off Ally's forehead, "she's in heaven Ally."

"Like grandma" Ally said slowly.

"Yes honey like grandma."

Ally stared at Meredith with sad eyes, "I stole Amber's doll."

"Honey Amber loved this doll and she really wanted someone to take care of it if she went to heaven."

Ally looked at the doll long and hard, "than i'll take care of it."

"Thank you sweetie" Meredith croaked as she struggled to fight back tears. Ally reached up a small hand and brushed Meredith's cheek, "Meredith why are you crying"

"I just miss Amber I cry sometimes when I think about her."

Tears came to the little girl's eyes, "I cry to when I miss grandma"

Meredith fought to regain her composure and brushed the tears off Ally's cheeks, "you know what your grandma and Amber they're in heaven but they're watching us all the time and when we go to heaven we'll see them again." Ally sniffed and wiped her eyes, "now go to sleep and dream nice things." Meredith turned off the bedside light and with a gentile hand on Ally's tummy she got up from the bed.

"Meredith."

"Yes sweetheart?"

Ally blinked in the dark, "if daddy goes to heaven before I do will you take care of me."

Meredith fought the urge to crush the girl to her chest in a loving hug and couldn't for the life of her think of the right thing to say she instead smiled, "get some sleep sweetheart."

"Okay" Ally whispered, Meredith stood still before she bent down and gently kissed the little girl's cheek. Ally smiled as Meredith rubbed her cheek with her hand before she walked out of the room and and softly closed the door feeling more emotional than she had been in a very long time.


	14. A mother's love

The next morning came and Meredith opening the front door to her house gently encouraged Ally to walk inside, "here we are Ally."

Ally held her plastered arm with her good hand and looked around Meredith's house with wide eyes, "when is daddy coming?"

Meredith bent down to Ally's height showing a nurturing smile she usually reserved just for Noah, "he's coming very soon why don't you watch some television while we're waiting for him."

"When am I going home?"

"Well" Meredith said softly, "Ally your daddy and me were thinking it would be best if you stayed here until you get better."

"Why?"

"Well your daddy is working during the day and its going to be hard to find a babysitter that can look after you when he is working all day and you're going to have a few days off school so we thought you could stay here. Cristina can take care of you during the day and then your daddy and me can come here at nightime."

Ally looked at the big house and then at Meredith, "I want to go home."

"Sweetheart" Meredith very carefully picked up Ally in her arms, "I think you'll like it here and Noah will be here to you can play games with him when he gets home from school."

"But-"

"Just stay here one night" Meredith said softly, "and if you don't like living here you can go home tomorrow, does that sound okay?"

Ally nodded, "okay."

"Okay sweetheart" Meredith placed Ally down on the sofa and switched on her wide screened television, "I got some waffles and cookies in the cupboard does that sound nice."

Ally grinned, "sounds really nice."

"Okay."

Meredith took her time in the kitchen glancing back every few minutes making sure Ally was comfortable she chuckled when Ally almost sunk into the big squishy chairs and came back carrying a tray, "you're about to be swallowed by this big chair."

Ally giggled, "the chair's going to eat me."

"Well lucky for you kids taste like socks."

Ally climbed into Meredith's lap and smiled up at her, Meredith brushed the hair off Ally's forehead as she smiled back, "it's nice isn't it it's like going to the movies."

Ally pointed at the screen, "the tv is really big."

"It is indeed miss Ally here have a cookie."

"Thank you."

"And your always remembering your manners."

The pair sat on the sofa for a long time until the door suddenly opened and Meredith placing Ally off her lap and back on the sofa stood up like a rocket watched Derek running into the room, "Ally."

"Daddy" Ally said getting up and running to Derek who put a protective arm around her, "there you are" Derek said in a quiet voice.

"I missed you."

"Me to" Derek quickly bent down and gave Ally a quick hug and kissed her cheek and forehead, Meredith could see the fear and worry on his features and she immediately felt guilty, "Ally how long have you been here."

"All morning with Meredith."

"Derek" Meredith said, "could I talk to you in private."

"Yeah" Derek said trying to look calm, "Ally can you watch tv for a second."

"Okay" Ally hopped back on the sofa and Meredith led Derek to the kitchen she closed the door and Derek let it out, "Meredith."

"Derek" Meredith said in the same tone she used when her patients were acting up when she was trying to get them to rest, "before you start yelling at me just hear me out."

"Okay" Derek said in silent fury, "explain to me why you brought my daughter my injured daughter to your house from the hospital this morning without telling me and leaving me running around Seattle shit scared for the last hour."

"Because I want Ally to stay here."

"What?"

"Until she gets better" Meredith looked Derek dead in the eye, "I think Ally should stay here."

"Okay" Derek said in disbelief, "explain."

"You need to work and finding a babysitter who can look after a child with a broken arm who is willing and able to be with her all day is going to be difficult and expensive. If Ally stays here Cristina will be here during the day Ally is used to her she can take care of her and Noah will be here after school she'll have a friend and I can be here for her to and you can come round here any time you want, I mean you can stay here to."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "what did Ally say?"

"I think she's warming up to the idea she likes the big television and when she and Noah are having fun tonight I be willing to bet my career she'll be happy staying here."

"Meredith" Derek said firmly, "i'm going to take Ally home right now." Derek opened the door and Meredith quickly grabbed his arm, "Derek you can't bring Ally to your house."

"Meredith" Derek said as calmly as he could as he tried to control his anger, "Ally is my kid not yours and as long as i'm her parent i'll look after her."

"Derek Noah told me your house is festered with rats and cockroaches. I've been in your house there is a smell that worries me its like passively inhaling substances."

"Are you making this up?"

"Okay I am but Derek my house is cleaner, there's nutritious meals and-"

"You think" Derek said loudly, "Ally isn't safe in my house."

"Derek" Meredith tried to stop herself from crumbling inside she hated making anyone she cared about hurt and angry but with Derek it somehow felt even worse, "your house is a small trailer near a street it's a prime place for burglars and thieves do you want Ally to be put at risk."

"It's a nice neighbourhood there hasn't been a break in for years."

"Derek please just, don't do this."

"Don't do what" Derek said as his eyes flashed with anger, "Ally is no safer here than she is at my house don't you see that. Do you think because your richer than me and your house is nicer than mine than you can look after my daughter better I can."

Meredith had tears in her eyes, "no it's not that."

"Bullshit its exactly that" Derek walked back into the living room to find Ally staring at the tv screen, "Ally."

Ally looked up and furrowed her brows as she saw her daddy looking angry and Meredith looking upset, "why are you mad and why are you sad."

"We're going home."

"Derek" Meredith said one more time, "will you just listen."

"No you listen to me" Derek said as he turned around, "you can't go around abducting other people's kids to try and keep them safe from some upcoming danger that might not even happen this isn't like bloody noah's ark with the animals."

"Just let her stay here for one night for pity sake."

"No" Derek said using a hand motion to illustrate his point, "come on Ally were going home."

"No" Ally said.

Derek's eyes widened, "what?"

"You and Meredith are fighting" Ally stood in the middle and looked back at forth at her two favourite grownups in the world, "we're not going home until you are friends again."

"Ally" Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Say sorry to each other."

"Ally get in the truck" Derek said firmly.

"But-"

"Ally do as you're told."

"Derek" Meredith said showing anger herself, "don't speak to her like that she's just trying to get through to that pig head of yours."

Ally looked up at Derek, "say sorry to each other."

"Ally" Derek said trying his best not to lose his temper completely, "you're about to be in big trouble young lady."

"No" Ally said definitely "i'm staying here until you and Meredith are nice to each other again."

"Okay" Derek said as he picked up his jacket, "you can stay here if you want."

"Derek" Meredith dashed to the door, "wait don't."

"Just don't talk to me right now" Derek said as he opened the door, "I don't want to say something i'll regret."

Derek stormed out and Meredith with a combination of no sleep, constant pressure from work and an argument that she never wanted to have with a man she had strong feelings for felt tears falling from her eyes a second later she felt a small arm hugging her leg, "Meredith."

"Oh Ally" Meredith said as her hand rubbed Ally's head, "i'm so sorry."

"What did you do to make daddy mad?"

"I lied."

"You did?"

Meredith sat down on the sofa and felt Ally climbing into her lap again, "do you remember I said to you that your daddy and me wanted you to stay here until you got better."

Ally nodded, "uh huh."

"That's not true" Meredith whispered as her hand brushed Ally's cheek, "I wanted you to stay here because I felt that if you were here you would be safe and your daddy wanted you to come home because he feels that if you were at home you would be safe and we had a fight."

Ally thought hard to herself as she tried to understand before giving a nod, "oh."

"And that's why" Meredith said in a soft voice, "your daddy is mad at me."

"Why didn't you say sorry to him?"

"Because I was silly" Meredith said as she gave a weak smile, "I should have just said sorry to him instead we had a fight."

"Oh."

"Ally" Meredith's hands rubbed one of Ally's small shoulders, "do you still want to go home."

Ally quickly shook her head, "no"

"Ally" Meredith looked into Ally's eyes and gave a small smile, "are you just saying this because I want you to stay here."

"Um."

"Sweetheart if you want to go home then you go home okay don't worry about how I feel. If your happy being at home than you go home."

"I'll go home."

"Do you want to go home now?"

Ally looked at Meredith and at the tv, "maybe i'll wait until daddy comes."

"Ally" Meredith reached out a hand and gently brushed Ally's cheek with her fingers, "he may not want to come back to this house."

"He will" Ally said with confidence, "don't worry Meredith daddy loves coming here every time we come here he grins like this." Ally pulled her mouth with her fingers and Meredith snorted, "alright" Meredith eased back into the chair, "I won't worry than."

"Meredith."

"Yes honey?"

"Lying to children is really mean."

Meredith nodded, "I know it is i'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough" Ally gave Meredith her cheekiest grin, "your punishment is one extra date with daddy that brings it up to fifty dates."

"Actually" Meredith chuckled, "I think its three and a half."

Ally counted on her fingers before gasping, "have you been on another date?"

"Yes we have" Meredith said smiling, "we were on a date yesterday."

Ally grinned, "was there kissing?"

Meredith smirked, "maybe there was."

"Ooooohhhhhh."

Meredith leaned in close, "maybe there wasn't."

Ally blew a farting noise between her lips as Meredith chuckled, "but it was still a lot of fun I remember the first date we had was at the beach it was beautiful we had nice waves and nice sun and I think the best part was finding a little monkey named Ally who was hiding under a blanket watching us."

Ally grinned sheepishly and Meredith drew an arm around her as she gave her a cuddle. Several hours had passed and after Meredith had left Ally with Cristina she had caught Noah in her arms after her son had ran full speed into Meredith from the classroom and was now driving Noah home while Noah was looking through his school scrapbook, "so tell me about your latest adventures in school."

"Mommy" Noah looked up from a page full of stickers, "do you know that red and purple makes orange."

"I did not know that that's amazing."

"Yeah and you can put watermelon seeds in your nose."

"Just remember to take the seeds out." Meredith pulled up to the house and turned her head to have a serious talk with her son, "now honey Ally is here."

Noah grinned, "Ally's here."

"Yes" Meredith held Noah's shoulder to stop him from jumping out of the car, "but sweetheart she has a broken arm so she can't run around and go crazy like you two usually do, she needs to take it easy and rest."

"Oh" Noah said with a expressionless face.

"So we'll do quiet things." Meredith walked with Noah to the door and the pair came walking into the house to find Ally on the chairs, "Noah."

"Ally" Noah said as he jumped on to the sofa, "why are you not in bed."

Ally looked at the clock on the wall, "it's not bedtime Noah."

"But your sick" Noah looked at Meredith as if to say back me up, "you have a broken arm so you need to be in bed."

Ally grumbled, "I don't want to be in bed, i'm always in bed its boring in bed."

"Noah" Meredith picked Noah up in her arms, "Ally doesn't need to be in bed."

"But you said-"

"What I meant" Meredith sat down on the sofa, "was that you can do quiet things such as read, watch tv maybe talk."

Ally rose off the chair, "Noah lets talk."

"About what?"

"Secret stuff."

"Okay" Noah sat on the carpet and Ally looked at Meredith, "its secret."

"So i'm not allowed to talk about secret stuff am I" Meredith smiled as Ally shook her head, "nope only kids can."

"Okay" Meredith wandered to the kitchen, "i'll just be in here making Noah's favourite dinner carrot soup."

Noah made a face, Ally looked confused, "what's wrong with carrot soup?"

"Its two bad foods put together."

"I'll eat the soup."

"Ally I was only kidding i'm not making carrot soup I will be making you two sandwiches and cheese."

Ally waited for Meredith to close the door and turned to her friend, "Noah your mommy and my daddy are fighting."

Noah gasped, "they are."

"Yeah they were fighting this morning."

"This is not good."

"No its not, we got to get them to be friends again."

"We better" Noah nodded, "or else we won't be hanging out at my house anymore."

"What's the plan" Ally said.

"Ah" Noah thought to himself, "I know."

Meredith finished cutting cheese slices when the front doorbell sounded and with a deep breath she went to answer it and found Derek looking at her with sorry eyes that immediately made Meredith feel better, "Derek."

"I" Derek started.

"You want to talk."

"That would be good" Derek said softly, Meredith led Derek into the living room.

"There they are" Noah cried out as he and Ally circled the pair, "sit."

Meredith and Derek gave each other a what's going on look and sat down, Noah strolled around the pair of them like a school headmaster circling two out of control teenagers, "you two were fighting."

"Well" Derek said as he tried not to laugh at the look on Noah's face, "yeah mate we were but ah."

"Say sorry to each other" Ally said, "and this time daddy don't walk out of the house like a big grump."

"Kids" Meredith smiled.

"Say sorry" Noah said, "your not going to bed mad."

"That's not allowed" Ally chipped in, "say your sorry."

"Well than" Derek said with a smile, "i'm sorry Meredith."

"I'm sorry to."

"Now shake hands" Noah said.

"Okay" Meredith reached out her hand and Derek laughing shook it.

"This isn't funny" Noah muttered.

"Of course its not honey" Meredith smiled, "okay we're friends again."

"Thank god" Ally said loudly.

"We're going up to play with toys" Noah went upstairs with Ally as Meredith and Derek laughed, "well now we've broken the ice."

"Derek" Meredith took Derek's fingers in hers, "i'm very sorry for what I did this morning, I had no right to bring Ally here without telling you and the truth is I wanted Ally here because if she wasn't here I would be worried sick about her."

Derek kissed Meredith's hand, "Ally's very lucky to have you in her life."

"I could say the same about you and Noah."

"Well he's a fun little dude" Derek said, "he's just proven that, Meredith i'm going to find a good babysitter to look after Ally while i'm out at work and Ally will be fine if you like she can come here on the weekends."

"No Derek" Meredith whispered, "Ally is happy where she is living and she should be living here not coming here just because i'm feeling paranoid."

"There's nothing wrong with caring."

"I guess not."

Derek kissed Meredith and Meredith pulled away, "Derek we need to be more careful."

"We're not ready to tell them?"

"We will be soon."

_The next day_

Derek had gotten up early to do household chores when he heard a knock and opened the front door he saw a teenager with streaks of purple hair blowing gum and carrying a backpack the bubble popped and she gave a grin, "hi what's up."

"Hi" Derek said, "can I help you."

"Well that depends you got rugrats."

Derek looked at her suspiciously, "you look a bit young to be from child services."

The girl shrugged, "my folks and I just moved into the neighbourhood and i'm looking for babysitting jobs for a bit of extra cash so i'm asking around."

"Well" Derek opened the door and allowed her to come in, "as a matter of fact I do."

"Score so what are your munchkins like?"

"Well its just one her name is Allison everyone calls her Ally she's six years old she is usually well behaved and is very friendly and likes to have fun. The main issue is that she recently broke her arm while on the monkey bars at school."

The girl shrugged, "that's not a problem."

"Do you have any references."

"Sure" the girl reached in her bag, "I got written letters."

"Well that saves me making phone calls" Derek looked at the letters, "so your name is Mia."

"Yep i'm Mia and everyone calls me Mia."

"Right" Derek said, "i'm Derek and everyone calls me Derek."

Mia rolled her eyes, "dude its no longer funny."

"Right" Derek muttered as Ally came into view she looked at the girl who smiled back at her, "daddy who is she?"

"Ally" Derek said, "when you meet someone new you introduce yourself that's manners."

"Hi i'm Mia" Mia walked in close and bent down smiling, "what's your name?"

"Ally" Ally said as she smiled back.

"Ally that's such a cool name."

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Six my favourite number."

"I like it to" Ally grinned.

Mia winked at Derek, "do you have some cool toys?"

"I do daddy made me toys i'll show you."

"Cool kiddo" Ally wandered to her bedroom and Mia started to follow, "oh yeah we'll discuss my pay when I get down, don't worry I work cheap."

Derek watched Mia disappear and looked through the letters and found that they contained nothing but positive comments about Mia, "well that was lucky."


	15. Camping trip

Noah happily swang Meredith's arm all the way as the pair of them walked up the steps to Derek's house and knocked on the door. A few moments later Derek had opened the door and Noah drew his arms around his waist, "hey champ" Derek picked Noah up, "you ready for a great weekend."

Noah thrusted his small fist in the air, "i'm pumped."

Meredith let out a small groan as she thought of the upcoming torture she was going to endure, "i'm glad one of us is pumped."

"I reckon" Derek said as he carried Noah inside, "when we get out there we'll all be pumped."

"Than we might have to do something different" Meredith muttered as she came in carrying a large suitcase, "such as go to the movies."

"Meredith its a family tradition that we Shepherds have that once a year before winter hits we go camping Ally has fun and Noah's going to have the time of his life and I reckon when you get out there among the fresh air and the wild you'll... Meredith didn't you bring a backpack?"

Meredith raised her arm, "I got a suitcase."

"Meredith how are you going to carry a suitcase to the camping ground?"

"We take a little invention called the car and drive there."

"Meredith" Derek said in a sympathetic tone, "we're not driving there."

Meredith's eyes grew wide with fear, "you mean we're walking there from here."

"Yep" Derek said with a grin.

"Derek."

"I'm kidding we're going to go to the camping site and then we go for a short walk to the campsite ground."

"Derek" Meredith said loudly.

"Don't worry" Derek said as he thought to himself this is going to be a long weekend, "i'll carry the suitcase you can carry your handbag."

"Ally still has a broken arm Derek do you think this is a good idea?"

"There's lots of things you can do outdoors even with a broken arm."

"We're going to go fishing" Noah pipped up.

"Yeah fishing Noah and we'll go out on my mate's boat and go looking for dolphins and wales and we'll tell stories around a campfire."

Meredith shrugged, "that's doesn't sound to bad."

Derek grinned, "and we'll go hiking up big mountains."

"Derek no."

"Just kidding" Derek raised his hands in a peaceful motion, "Ally can't go hiking anyway until her arm get better."

Noah looked at Derek with eager eyes, "can I go hiking up big mountains?"

"Yeah you know what we can, Meredith do you have any hiking boots?"

Meredith grumbled, "just my sneakers."

"Well I guess it will be fine if your not going hiking."

"You guess" Meredith said uneasily.

There was a loud woosh and Meredith saw a teenage girl carrying Ally through the house while Ally was grinning and laughing. Meredith lifted an eyebrow and Derek took the hint, "ah yeah and that's Ally's new babysitter Mia."

Mia carried Ally back into the kitchen, "Meredith" Ally said with a grin.

Mia put Ally down and Meredith gave her a hug, "you look like your having fun."

"Mia is lots of fun" Meredith looked up at Mia wearing a casual expression blonde hair streaked with red and blue several tattoes on her arms and body a teashirt that read whatever on the front and a face that was pretty and said I don't care what you think of me. Meredith had a ominous feeling in her gut but she didn't want to betray it she knew you shouldn't judge anyone by appearance. Meredith stood up and extended her hand, "hello i'm Meredith."

"Sup" Mia said without shaking Meredith's hand before she looked at Noah, "hey little dude what's your name?"

"Noah" Noah said shyly as he walked over.

"Hey i'm Mia we're playing a game of superheroes you want to join in."

"Cool" Noah said with a smile.

"Alright come on chickadees" the kids followed Mia and a few minutes later they were laughing Meredith smiled at Derek, "well you found a babysitter than."

"Yeah she's great" Derek said, "Ally loves hanging out with her she never stops playing with her, she's quite cheap to."

Meredith pulled up a chair, "how much."

"She works three dollars an hour."

Meredith gave Derek a glare, "Derek."

"I know" Derek said he looked very guilty, "I offered her five dollars an hour but she said three and she insisted, no matter what I couldn't get her to change her mind and then I tried to give her a twenty for all her hard work yesterday and she just said and I quote dude give it to a charity case, she sounds just like Ally."

"Well" Meredith pointed to a large pink backpack, "her backpack is here why don't you slip something in it."

"You know what I think I will" Derek took out a twenty and unzipped the backpack, "god."

"What" Meredith said as she walked over.

"This backpack stinks" Derek for a second looked hard at the backpack until Meredith put a hand on his shoulder, "don't even think about it we're not sneaking through a teenager's belongings."

"Your right" Derek said as he put the twenty in the bag and zipped it up, "done and dusted."

"So dude give it to a charity case" Meredith chuckled as she imagined it, "she sounds rude in a funny kind of way."

"Ally thinks she is hilarious" Derek pulled up a chair, "and sometimes I do to I must admit."

"Well its great you found a good babysitter so quickly, did you see the news last night."

"I sure did" Derek took a sip of his tea, "that crime ring in New York is becoming more and more famous."

"Its good that its not in Seattle."

"Yeah" Derek said softly as his eyes clouded with the thoughts of the live coverage, "although I would feel better if it wasn't in New York."

"Your family" Meredith said simply.

"They insist everything is fine" Derek's face shone with worry, "but I still worry about my mum she's not as energetic as she used to be she's going to have a heart attack one of these days... if she doesn't give me one first."

"New York is a big place" Meredith whispered with a gentile smile, "and it doesn't mean that criminals will get to your family."

"I guess not" Ally and Noah ran through the house wearing capes made out of towles and Meredith sighed, "Ally can you be careful running through the house."

Ally stopped running and started to pout with her lips, "why?"

"Because you have a broken arm" Meredith said, "and if you trip and fall your arm will be more broken so please don't be running."

Ally groaned and started to walk quickly Meredith smiled, "I think Ally is starting to get sick of my over protectiveness."

"She knows you do it because you care and I do it a fair bit myself with her so she is used to it, besides when i'm up in the mountains with Noah i'll be bugging him and he'll probably be groaning at me."

Meredith chuckled, "compared to the days when he called you Mr Derek Noah now likes you so much I sometimes think he wants to live with you in your house, so I don't think there is anything you could do that would make him complain."

"Oh" Derek said as he tried to hide his flattery, "well i'm sure there's got to be something, does he ever groan?"

"I don't think he ever has" Meredith furrowed her face, "its bizzare."

"Well not every kid constantly moans and complains."

"I guess not" Meredith leaned in close, "just don't be doing what I tried to do with Ally."

"What" Derek said confused, "oh you mean the time you tried to get Ally to stay with you in your house."

"If Noah runs away to your place, i'm going to come running to get him."

"With a fishing net?" Derek grinned.

Meredith sniggered, "hopefully I won't need one."

"Well than you could live here to."

"I suppose" Meredith said she couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"I mean, the tv here isn't as big as yours."

"Derek" Meredith took Derek's hand in her own, "you know what you've taught me."

"That you should bring a backpack when you go camping?"

"Apart from that" Meredith smiled, "you've taught me that the best things in life are free."

"Really" Derek said as he leaned in, "such as..."

"This" Meredith leaned in close and footsteps sounded Meredith quickly drew back, "i'm getting tired of keeping this a secret."

"I know how you feel" Derek said sympatically, "but Ally she would be on our backs every day."

"And Noah I think he would be okay but with Ally he might start doing what she's doing."

"Two Ally's" Derek said, "that would be a big challenge."

"Still" Meredith paused, "I think."

"We're ready" Derek finished.

"Why don't we tell them after the camping trip."

"Why after and not during?"

"Because" Meredith gave Derek an ominous smile, "if you make me do anything I hate during this camping trip I might end our relationship."

Derek grinned, "well i'll cross bear hunting off our list."

"Are there bears?" Meredith cried out.

"No Meredith" Derek said before winking, "well maybe."

Meredith gritted her teeth "i'm not going to say anything, i'm not going to be a fish on a hook."

Derek made a whistle with his fingers and Noah and Ally came into view with Mia bringing up the rear, "right kids ready to go?"

"Mia we're going camping" Mia smiled at Ally, "that sounds so cool bumblebee I wish I was going."

Noah grabbed Derek's hand with a excited look, "Derek can Mia come?"

"Noah" Derek ruffled Noah's hair, "I don't think there's enough room in the truck."

"I can sit on Mia" Ally piped up, "than they'll be room."

Mia made a face, "what am I a big cushion?"

Ally giggled, "yes."

"Oh" Mia smirked, "cheeky one sorry kiddo but I got to get back to my folks place, although d man if you need someone to watch the place, water the plants, collect your mail I could housit for you if you like."

Meredith looked at Derek "d man?"

Derek cleared his throat, "Its what she calls me."

Meredith laughed, "she calls you d man."

"Hey" Mia looked at Meredith, "your a doctor right."

"I am."

"Sweet" Mia flashed Meredith a wide smile, "I can call you doc and d man."

Meredith struggled not to chuckle while Derek rolled his eyes, "don't call us doc and d man, Mia why do you want to be housesitting?"

"Well" Mia gave a shrug, "it will give me a chance to get my homework done."

"Have you got a noisy house?"

"You could say that" Mia muttered, "I got two loud parents and five younger brothers, so what do you say i'll camp out on the couch."

"Well alright" Derek said, "i've trusted you so far."

"Sweet" Ally and Noah giggled, "thanks d man."

"Just don't have any parties when we're gone" Derek turned to Meredith, "well shall we go?"

"Okay d man" Ally said.

"Not you to, its dad Allison."

"Its Ally daddy" Ally grinned, "not Allison."

Three hours later Meredith was trying to walk over rocks while keeping an eye on Noah as the four of them made their way to the camping site, "I can't believe people do this for fun."

"This is lots of fun" Noah hopped over a bolouder like a division 1 gymnast in a obstancle course and Meredith let out another moan, "well maybe for you Noah you got more energy than a pack of batteries."

"Is that a lot?" Noah said.

"It isn't when your five" Meredith muttered as she strained her back, "god I need to do yoga or something."

"Look at all the birds" Ally said.

"They're so many of them" Noah said with wide eyes as he looked up into the trees.

"Daddy what are those birds called?"

"I can't really tell Ally" Derek checked his map, "they're to far away."

"They're singing to each other" Noah said.

"Ahhh" a loud voice said in the distance.

"What was that" Ally said looking around.

"Its just Meredith" Derek said as he realised she had fallen behind, "she's tripped over a rock." Derek walked back and saw Meredith sprawled on the rocks wearing a frown, "how you doing honey?"

Meredith grumbled, "how far away is the camping ground?"

"About another half hour" Derek shrugged as he helped Meredith to her feet.

"Derek" Meredith whispered, "your going to have to do a lot of me if you expect to survive this weekend."

"Well remember the other day how you said I do a lot of things for you, well that's reason enough not to strangle me in the dark."

"Daddy" Ally poked her face up from the other side of the rocks, "its going to be dark by the time we get there."

"Ally" Derek helped Meredith over the large pile of rocks, "Meredith isn't used to the outdoors we got to be a bit patient."

"Can you carry her" Ally asked.

"Well" Derek looked at Meredith for guidance, "if you don't mind carrying my backpack."

"Just lift me up" Meredith grumbled.

"Okay okay" Derek said as Meredith climbed onto his back.

A few hours later after they had set up tents Derek was cooking dinner over a fire while the kids were making up spooky stories and Meredith was slapping herself, "Derek what is this the feeding ground for mossies?"

Derek tried hard not to laugh as he watched Meredith hitting her face, "try putting on some insect repellent."

"I am" Meredith sprayed herself again, "its not working."

"Meredith" Derek took the bottle and looked at it, "this is vinegar the mossies love this."

Meredith grumbled as Derek with a chuckle handed her the insect repellent from the backpack.

"Mommy are you having fun?" Meredith looked at Noah wearing a grin and she smiled an evil smile, "you know what we're going to be doing when we get back to civilisation, a big day of clothes shopping."

"No" Noah said dramatically as he threw himself on the ground as Ally and Derek laughed.

"Yes" Meredith smiled, "hours and hours of clothes shopping trying on everything in the entire shop won't that be fun."

"No" Noah said loudly.

They had food and after Ally and Noah went into the tent Meredith and Derek had made their way into another tent Meredith took off her sneakers and socks and as she nestled into her sleeping bag she felt a cold breeze assaulting her body, "Derek why is there such a draft?"

"Because" Derek said as he climbed into his sleeping bag, "I didn't fix all the holes in the tent."

Meredith felt the breeze tickling her neck and she shivered, "I can't believe i'm out here doing this."

Derek closed his eyes, "you've said that to me ten times today."

"Well i'm going to say it fifty times tomorrow."

"Meredith" Derek sat up and sighed, "everyone is having fun and you're doing nothing but complaining."

"Well Derek" Meredith complained, "i'm cold i'm wet and i'm dirty."

"Well" Derek made a face, "you got to get cold and wet and dirty that's the only way to camp."

Meredith looked at Derek and sighed, "i'm not being much fun am I?"

"Not as much fun as you usually are."

"I'm sorry your right I should at least pretend to be having fun Noah and Ally are really enjoying themselves" Meredith smiled, "and I am looking forward to seeing dolphins."

Derek nodded, "now your getting into the spirit."

"You know as long as we're here" Meredith eyes twinkled, "and we're alone."

"Now i'm getting into the spirt" Derek kissed Meredith and wrapped an arm around her waist until there was a pat on the door and Meredith saw a small shadow, "mommy."

"Noah" Meredith opened the door and quickly lifted Noah inside, "what's wrong?"

"There's a dinosaur in our tent."

"There's a what" Derek said.

"A dinosaur" Noah said excitedly.

"Noah where's Ally" Meredith said.

"She's playing with it" Noah ran out the tent, "come and see."

Meredith looked out the tent and screamed as she saw a big lizard poking its head out of the children's tent she bolted out of her tent and picked up a big stick, "get out of here, get out go go go go."

Ally watched the lizard run into the bushes and looked at Meredith with sad eyes, "Meredith your scared the dinosaur away."

"Kids" Meredith quickly drew Noah and Ally in her arms, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" Noah said with a grin, "why."

"Right" Meredith took the kids hands, "you two are coming in the tent with us."

"Meredith" Derek stuck his head out, "there's not enough room."

"I don't care" Meredith quickly stopped Ally from turning around, "they can sleep on me i'm not leaving them alone with the wildlife that will be eating their fingers like their maccas french fries."

"Meredith" Derek said with a sigh, "there's nothing here that can hurt them."

"Yeah" Meredith challenged Derek, "what about snakes?"

"There aren't any snakes here."

"Derek are there holes in their tent."

"No" Derek said.

"Oh right" Meredith said with clenched teeth, "they're just holes in our tent."

"Meredith your being ridiculous" Derek turned to the kids, "kids don't let animals into the tent."

"Okay" Noah said.

"Good go back to bed" Derek said.

"Night daddy" Ally said.

"Fine" Meredith glared at Derek, "but if I wake up tomorrow to find something has eaten the kids i'm going to throw you to the wildlife as dessert."

Ally stared at Derek as Meredith got into the tent, "why is Meredith having a cow?"

"Because camping and her don't mix, goodnight kids."

Derek grinned, "Meredith the lizard wasn't that big."

"Just leave me alone" Meredith grumbled.

Noah and Derek went off early the next morning for hiking and after getting a sleep in Meredith woke up in a much better mood to find Ally crawling on her, "hey sweetheart."

Ally crawled up and sprawled on top of Meredith, "what are we going to do today?"

"Well" Meredith brushed Ally's hair with her fingers, "we could walk along the beach and look for pretty shells."

Ally faked a yawn and Meredith smirked, "okay little miss excitement what should we do?"

"Lets bury you in the sand."

Meredith thought back to the time Derek had been buried in the sand and she looked at a grinning Ally, "you know I don't think we should."

"But its fun."

"Its fun for you not so much fun for the grownups you tickle torture" Meredith took Ally's hand in her own, "with those tickle torturous little fingers of yours."

"Okay" Ally muttered, "lets do the boring thing."

"Or we could go to the wildlife park" Meredith suggested.

"And get icecream."

Meredith smiled it was the first time she had seen Ally asking for anything and it made Meredith feel proud of herself somehow, "and get icecream."

Derek watched Noah jumping over rocks as he tried to keep up, "hey spiderman let me catch up."

Noah grinned, "are we near the top?"

"We're very close" Derek said as he and Noah walked a few more hundred meters and saw a amazing site a view of the lake and the forest overflowing with vitality. Derek lifted Noah up on to his shoulders, "well champ what do you think?"

"I can see the world" Noah said.

"Well not the whole world but out there there is a lot of big mountains and amazing views to see all over the world."

"I want to see them all."

"And one day you can."

"Can you see them with me?"

"I reckon I just got to save up some money" Derek looked up at Noah the closest thing he had to a son, "and we'll go see some amazing things."

"Derek" Noah said as he climbed onto Derek's back.

"Yeah mate."

Derek felt a kiss on his cheek and he smiled, "thank you."

"Your welcome Noah."

Ally and Meredith were laughing as they got icecream, "that lliama was really funny making faces."

Meredith chuckled as she watched Ally immiate the animal and Ally grinned, "this was fun."

"It was a lot of fun" Meredith said, "seeing the animals you know Amber and I used to" Meredith stopped as her happiness suddenly evaporated, "never mind" she whispered.

Meredith and Ally got icecream and ate them silently until Ally said, "was Amber nice?"

"She was very nice Ally" Meredith said as memories bloomed in her mind, "she loved butterflies and looking for shells on the beach, I think she and you would have been good friends."

Ally hopped from her chair and grabbed Meredith's hand, "Meredith lets look for shells on the beach."

Meredith gave Ally a funny look, "you told me it was boring."

"It is" Ally said, "but you want to do it."

"You're a sweetheart Ally."

"Is that good."

"It is very good."

Meredith and Ally made their way along the beach, "what else did Amber do?"

"Amber and I" Meredith smiled it somehow felt good talking about it with Ally, "actually I was so busy with work that I rarely had time to do anything with her."

"That's what Noah says."

Meredith bent down to Ally's level, "does Noah says that?"

"He says you used to work all the time" Ally looked at Meredith with a grown up expression, "and not see him but now you do."

"I think its thanks to you and your dad" Meredith whispered, "if I hadn't met the two of you I don't think I would have ever had the time to play with Noah."

"We did a good thing?"

"You did" Meredith said as drew Ally into a hug.


	16. A big suprise

Derek walked into the house carrying a sleeping Ally and his jaw almost hit the floor as he stared at clothes scattered all over the living room, food scaps all over the kitchen and dirty pans in the sink, he could hear the shower running and after carrying Ally to her bedroom he came downstairs just as Mia came dancing into the kitchen wearing a towel, "hey d man what's up."

Derek stared at Mia with a frown, "I think you should be telling me what's up have you seen the mess."

"Oh" Mia did a quick spin around, "well dude what did you expect i'm a teenager this is kind of what we do."

"I was expecting" Derek sat down on a chair, "to come to my house and not have it look like a bomb hit the place."

"Don't sweat it shepherd" Mia said with a casual smile, "I was going to clean it up."

"When were you planning on doing that, right after I got home?"

"Okay okay" Mia raised a hand in defeat, "i'm going to clean up everything right now."

"Mia you didn't have a party here did you?"

"Nope ah technically a few friends isn't a party" Mia chuckled at Derek's face, "dude i'm totally kidding." Mia opened the cupboard under the sink and bent over to grab a cloth and Derek quickly turned away, "and in future could you walk around my house wearing a full set of clothes."

Mia got up and smirked, "okay d man" as she dashed off to the bathroom.

"And stop calling me d man" Derek heard a yelp and he dashed through the trailer to find Ally thrashing around on her bed, "daddy daddy."

"Ally" Derek patted Ally's forehead "calm down its alright."

"Daddy" Ally yelped loudly.

"Its alright i'm here wake up, i'm here Ally your having a nightmare."

Ally opened her eyes and looked around her, "where am I?"

"Your home" Derek smiled, "we came home from the camping trip and you fell asleep in the car and then I brought you to your bedroom."

"Oh" Ally said softly.

"You want to come and watch tv."

"Okay" Ally said as she and Derek walked into the living room and Ally gasped, "wow."

"I know" Derek muttered as he looked at the dishes, clothes and food scraps, "Mia has been a bit messy."

Ally looked up at Derek with wide eyes, "this looks like Oscar the groach's house."

"Hey" Mia poked her head round the corner.

"Mia" Ally said excitedly as Mia ran and gave her a hug.

"Hey bumblebee, did you had fun?"

"It was lots of fun" Ally grinned at Derek, "I love camping."

Mia rubbed Ally's head, "was your daddy well behaved."

"He's always good."

"Cool" Mia said smiling at Derek, "hey d man I made you a drink."

"A drink" Derek raised an eyebrow as he took a glass with a strange looking liquid, "Mia if this is alcohol I don't drink it when i'm around Ally and I expect you to not do the same."

"Its just a shake" Mia muttered, "I brought this mixer from home and I put a lot of healthy crap in it you'll like it."

"Mia please don't swear in front of Ally."

"Oh shit" Mia stammered, "oh ah of course captain."

Derek stared at the mixture and his nose twitched the smell was terrible he sat it down on a table before sitting down on a recliner and after he turned the television to a children's channel Ally climbed into his lap and turned her head to look up at him, "daddy."

"Yeah."

"Will you be my daddy forever?"

Derek turned down the television and drew an arm around Ally, "well that's a out of the blue question why do you ask?"

"In my nightmare you were gone" Ally said in a soft voice, "and I wasn't going to see you again."

"Ally" Derek kissed Ally's forehead, "no matter what happens i'm always going to be your dad and no matter where I am you can find me in your heart."

"In my heart" Ally repeated.

"Yeah, and please don't tell Meredith how sappy I can be okay."

"What's sappy mean?"

"Um" Derek tried to think of a good definition before he shrugged, "you know what I don't know what that word means myself."

Ally smiled and cuddled up close to Derek, "I love you daddy."

Derek gave a nod as his hand patted Ally's knee, "I love you to Ally."

A few hours later Ally had fallen asleep on Derek and Mia had walked into the living room with sweaty hair matted to her forehead, "okay everything is clean sorry about the mess and-"

Derek stared at the girl and noticed that Mia's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, "Mia are you alright?"

"Yeah" Mia said with a unconvincing shrug.

"Mia i'm not that mad about the mess and i'm not going to fire you for this, the kids love having you here."

"Cool thanks" Mia walked over and put a gentile hand on Ally before she started to wander to the door and turned back, "you really love Ally don't you."

"Yes" Derek said simply then he remembered he hadn't taken a sip of Mia's beverage, "oh the drink sorry."

"Wait wait don't drink it, its probably rotten by now" Mia took the glass from Derek before she dashed to the kitchen and poured it down the kitchen sink.

Derek watched her intently, "are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah" Mia muttered, "you know your a really nice guy mr d."

"Thank you that's nice of you to say that Mia."

"Okay well see you tomorrow" Mia went rushing out the door and Derek stared before lifting the still sleeping Ally in his arms he went to close the door, "I don't know how i'm going to go when Ally reaches her teens" Derek carried Ally back to her bedroom, "i'm going to need a book called how to manage your teenagers."

Meredith wandered into the hospital and was greeted by Alex staring at her with a sick look on his face, "hey hotness where have you been the last few days."

Meredith frowned her dislike of Alex had nothing but deepend over the last few months, it had something to do with him learning about her relationship with Derek and the rest of it was because of his sexist attitude, "its none of your business Alex."

"I'm just showing an interest" Alex smirked, "you know if the gardener has taken all your money I can always lend you some more."

"Derek Shepherd is not after my money."

"Well for now" Alex replied.

"He's a good man who treats me and my son very well."

"Oh your son Nevelle"

"Noah" Meredith corrected him.

"Noah" Alex said, "so anyway Derek hasn't been snarling after your bank fund like a hungry wolf yet."

"Alex" Meredith glared at her colleague with fury.

"Hey I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"No you don't" Meredith challenged, "that's not even in the back of your mind."

"Well" Alex walked in to close to Meredith's comfort and placed a hand on her arm, "i'm always keeping an open mind."

"Okay" Meredith felt Alex's hand descending south and she swatted it away, "lets get one thing clear I am not attracted to you, I never have been attracted to you and I never will be, you know why."

"Well" Alex smiled smugly, "I can't think of a reason."

"Its because your a pig, you just want to sleep with me."

"Baby that's not true at all, I want to be good to you and treat you better than some tramp can."

"No" Meredith swatted Alex's hand away, "you don't just back off."

Meredith hurried to her office and threw her books on her desk and took a deep breath letting out all her anger before she quickly hurried to meet her first patient. The day went by slowly at the hospital Meredith did her best to concentrate but all she could think of all day was Derek that argument with Alex had made her want to reflect on Derek, how much she wanted to be with him how strong her feelings were for him. Her shift finally finished late into the night and making up her mind she sent a message to Cristina and started to drive to where she wanted to go she knocked on a door and a minute later Derek wearing pyjamas answered, "Meredith its after midnight." Meredith closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately running her hands up and down his back she pulled back and Derek stared at her before he leaned in to kiss her as Meredith wrapped her arms around him.

Meredith briefly broke apart to take her coat off, "is Ally asleep?"

"Yes" Derek said as he quickly looked towards Ally's room and stumbled back as Meredith kissed him again.

"Good" Meredith's fingers dove to Derek's shirt.

"Meredith."

"Shut up" Meredith threw off his shirt and ran her hands up and down Derek's muscular torso.

"Okay i'm shutting up" Derek said as he led Meredith to his bedroom he closed the door and kissed Meredith using his hands to remove her clothes his lips descended to her neck as Meredith moaned in approval "your so amazing" Derek whispered.

Meredith's hands descended to Derek's panths to pull them down and within a minute Derek had lied her down on his bed.

The next morning Meredith rolled over on her side and drew an arm around Derek's naked body as Derek opened his eyes and smiled at a smiling Meredith, "well that was an unexpected surprise."

Meredith kissed Derek, "I felt like you deserved a surprise."

"Well i'm not complaining one bit."

"You know all I could think about yesterday was how much I wanted to be with you."

"Funny enough I was thinking the same thing."

The door quickly opened and Meredith and Derek's eyes darted as Mia came in, "hey d man I woah" Mia's eyes popped out as Meredith drew her sheet to her naked chest almost completely pulling it off Derek who quickly grabbed the rest of the sheet to cover his midsection.

"Mia" Derek said to stunned to think. Mia covered her eyes and turned away, "guys i'm glad your getting some but did you ever think of a hotel."

"Daddy what's going on woah" Ally said as Mia quickly covered Ally's eyes with her hand as Derek's mind raced like the handles of a broken clock trying to think of the perfect lie, "its okay Ally Meredith just spent the night we had a slumber party."

"Yeah" Mia added as she led Ally into the hallway and closed the door, "and they forgot their pyjamas" she added in a loud voice.

"Oh" Ally muttered.

"Come on bumblebee lets have breakfast."

Derek looked at Meredith with eyes blazing with laughter, "well that was."

Meredith looked through her clothes for her watch, "what time is it?"

"Its six thirty" Derek said looking at his own watch.

"Shit" Meredith stammered as she sorted through her things, "I got to get Noah to school"

"I better do the same with Ally" Derek grabbed a shirt off his chair, "I guess I can't convince you to stay for breakfast."

"That's usually" Meredtih stammered as she threw on her underwear and work clothes, "what I like a man I sleep with to do for me the next morning."

"Are you mad" Derek said.

"Furious" Meredith smiled as she planted a kiss on Derek's lips and quickly brushed her hair.

Meredith and Derek came running into the kitchen ten minutes later to find Mia smirking and shaking her head at the pair of them and Ally smiling like she did every morning she saw Meredith and Derek, "hi honey" Meredith said to Ally.

"Hi Meredith" Ally said.

"Hi Mia" Meredith said as she turned her gaze to the teen.

"Hi doc" Mia replied.

Meredith had never felt so awakered in her life she was turning red and didn't know what to say, "bye" she said as she headed for the front door.

"Bye Meredith" Ally waved.

"See ya doc" Mia added.

Six hours later Meredith and Derek were sitting in the hospital garden during their lunch breaks giggling like small children on Christmas morning as they talked about last night, "well that was" Derek started.

"A weird morning" Meredith finished.

"You know Ally was asking me as I was getting her ready for school about slumber parties and why grownups have slumber parties in the nude and then Mia decided to ask me where do babies come from and Ally was like, yeah daddy where do babies come from and I just-"

Meredith laughed with Derek as Meredith took his hand, "come over tonight and bring Ally lets have a sleepover."

Derek gazed at Meredith, "are we going to introduce nude slumber parties to Noah?"

"No honey" Meredith replied with a soft kiss, "just for a ah cucumber sandwhich"

"Sounds great."

"And lets tell the kids the truth."

"About us?"

Meredith nodded, "I think its time."

"I agree."

The plan to tell the kids about their relationship that night didn't go as Meredith had planned emergencies had caused her to work overtime and at 10.00 at night she finally came running through her front door to find Derek washing the dishes, "sorry i'm late."

"No its okay" Derek said as he got Meredith a glass of milk.

"The kids" Meredith asked.

"They fell asleep."

Meredith sat down in a chair and groaned.

"I didn't tell them" Derek said as he sat down and drew an arm around Meredith.

"Well I guess we got to wait until tomorrow, as long as my shift tomorrow doesn't go late into the night again."

"Hey its alright" Meredith gave Derek a long slow kiss and there was a gasp at the top of the stairs they both pulled apart and looking up they saw Ally looking through the bars wearing a very wide grin on her face, "Ally" Derek started.

Ally ran down the stairs and grinned from ear to ear as she looked at Derek and Meredith, "you were kissing."

"Yes Ally" Derek said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and prepared himself for a serious talk, "we were kissing can you sit down we need to."

"Noah" Ally called out as she started to run to the stairs, "Noah."

"No no" Meredith dashed forward and grabbed Ally around the waist, "wait wait Ally."

"Noah No mmmph" Ally felt Meredith's hand on her mouth just as Noah came walking through the bedroom door rubbing his eyes, Meredith quickly carried Ally to the living room just as Noah finished rubbing his face, "Derek what's going on?"

"Ah nothing mate."

"Where's Ally?"

"She is on the toilet."

"Oh" Noah muttered as he looked at Derek before heading back to his bedroom, "bye."

"Goodnight mate" Derek said before he went into the living room to find Ally jumping around and Meredith trying to calm a excited six year old down.

"Ally listen to me."

"You were kissing each other" Ally sang as she danced, "you were kissing each other."

"Ally" Derek muttered he couldn't help but grin his daughter was making him laugh.

"Your falling in love, your falling in love."

"Ally look we're" Meredith stammered, "your daddy and I are dating and we were going to tell you tonight but I was late coming in from work."

Ally climbed on Meredith's knees and sat with her knees on Meredith's as she smiled while staring at her, "when are you getting married?"

Derek let out a loud cough, "Ally we're not getting married."

The smile slowly faded from Ally's face, "why not?"

"Ally" Meredith said as she wrapped her arms around Ally, "we're only been together for a few months."

"You went on" Ally said slowly as she thought to herself, "lets see two and a half dates so it would take half a date for marriage cause three is the magic number."

"Professor Ally cat" Derek sat on the sofa beside Meredith, "we've been out on a few more dates than that."

Ally furrowed her eyes, "were you kissing before?"

"We were for a bit."

Ally's jaw dropped, "and you telling me this now?"

"Well Ally" Derek looked at Meredith, "we were just waiting for the right time to you know tell you and Noah."

"We didn't want you to get your hopes up" Meredith added.

"So your not getting married."

"We might get married someday" Derek put a hand on Meredith's arm, "if we fall in love."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Well it takes a bit of time" Meredith said softly, "you know how a tree grows that takes a while so-"

Ally made a dramatic face, "its going to take a hundred years."

"Well no" Meredith smiled, "probably a bit less if... look Ally can you not tell Noah that we are kissing and are dating."

Ally sighed, "but I want to-"

"Ally" Derek leaned forward, "Meredith needs to tell Noah this cause she is Noah's parent, just like i'm telling you about us kissing as I am your parent."

"What about friends telling friends things?"

"Ally" Meredith said.

"But Meredith."

"Ally please."

"Okay" Ally sighed as she climbed off Meredith.

"Thank you."

"Wait" Ally jumped up, "are you going to keep going on dates?"

"Ally" Derek let out a chuckle and a smile, "we are going to keep going on dates you don't need to make deals with us or blackmail us or anything like that."

"Just checking" Ally grinned, "when you decide to get married can I tell Noah?"

"Honey" Meredith pointed at the clock, "its way past your bedtime."

"Okay goodnight lovebirds."

Meredith watched Ally jump up the stairs, "she's a funny little thing your daughter."

"Hey she's adopted" Derek replied, "I don't know where she got her sense of humour from."

"You must have taught her it."

"Me ah hey you think i'm funny?"

"Of course darling."

The next day Meredith had come to Derek's house to drop off Noah and was greated by Mia opening the door, "hey doc what's up."

"Hi Mia" Meredith smiled, "is Derek home?"

"One second" Mia opened the door and shouted, "d man doc is here."

"Hi Mia" Noah said shyly.

"Hey little guy" Mia picked Noah up and spun him around, "did you grow last weekend."

Noah grinned and Mia looked at Meredith, "what are you waiting for an invitation come on in."

"Okay."

"D man get your ass out of the shower, you got guests."

"Mia" Meredith watched Noah running to greet Ally, "could you please not swear in front of Noah."

"Oh shit sorry fuck, um sorry okay I'm shutting up now hey there he is hey d man."

Derek came running in rubbing his hair with a towel, "Mia could you give us a minute."

Mia smirked, "hey if you guys want to snog you can do so in front of me."

"Mia" Derek started.

"Don't be embrassed d man you and doc make a good couple."

"Mia you know you don't have to babysit today."

"Okay d man i'm going" Mia said goodbye to the kids before wandering out the door.

Derek smiled, "how are you."

"Good" Meredith said simply as she smiled.

"Have a good day at work and i'll see you tonight."

"I'll be home before the kids bed time I promise."

An hour later Derek had taken Noah and Ally to the park and was lying on a bench daydreaming to himself he heard Ally calling him over to the swings and with a stretch he got up and wandered over to give the kids a push. Derek absent minded pushed Noah and Ally on the swings until Ally's voice interrupted his relaxed state of mind, "daddy."

"Yeah."

"What do grownups do when they're in love."

Derek's senses shifted to full alert as he saw the cheeky grin on Ally's face, "well Ally they um they spend a lot of time together and they say nice things to each other."

"What happens if they have kids?"

"Well" Derek said as he tried to think of a good reason.

Ally giggled, "do they tell them they're in love."

"Yes Ally they do if they actually are in love and its the parents who should tell the kids."

"So if a little boy saw his mommy and a man like um you kissing."

"Then the mommy" Derek smirked, "would tell the little boy and only the mommy."

"What are you talking about?" Noah said looking confused.

"Nothing mate just you know talk between Derek and Ally."

"Oh" Noah muttered, "Ally can we go on the seesaw."

"Okay" Ally said as she jumped down and followed Noah with Derek trailing her, "I know what your doing you sneaky sausage."

"What" Ally said with a smile.

"Your telling Noah that me and Meredith are a couple without telling Noah that me and Meredith are a couple."

Ally smiled wider, "Ah...yeah."

"Well it ain't going to work."

"Yes it will watch this." Ally jumped on the seesaw and looked at Noah, "Noah what do you think about kissing."

"Um" Noah said looking uneasy, "I don't know."

"Do you think its romantic when grownups do it?"

"I think you get cooties."

"No Noah when grownups kiss they fall in love."

"Oh okay."

Derek started to snigger as Ally continued, "its good isn't it."

"Can we play in the sandpit."

"Okay" Ally said looking dejected.

"That sounds fun" Derek said as he gave Ally a thumbs up and Ally pulled a funny face at Derek.

The rest of the day sailed by until seven o clock when Meredith came rushing through the door checking her watch and clutching her side,"I made it."

"You did great" Derek looked at the clock, "the kids are watching tv."

Meredith nodded as she caught her breath, "hi."

"Hi" Derek said before Ally came into the kitchen huffing and said in a dramatic voice, "okay its been a whole day since I found out your kissing are you going to tell Noah now?"

Meredith smiled, "yes Ally I am going to tell him now."

"We both are" Derek added.

"Can I watch?" Ally asked.

"No honey" Meredith replied.

Ally made a farting noise with her lips before she returned to watching the tv.

"Noah" Meredith called out, "can you come here."

"Yes mom" Noah came running into the kitchen and Meredith and Derek pulled up chairs and sat down.

"We have something to tell you" Meredith started.

Noah's eyes widened "is it bad?"

"No mate its good news" Derek said, "well we think its good news and we hope you think so to."

"You know how me and Derek spend a lot of time together."

Noah nodded, "yeah."

"Well the reason is because me and Derek are in a relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we kiss" Derek smiled at Meredith, "and we care about each other very much your mommy is my girlfriend."

"Oh" Noah said as he looked at the living room, "can I watch tv now?"

"Do you have any questions?" Meredith said.

"Nope."

"Are you okay if your mommy is my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Alright honey go and watch tv" Meredith watched Noah disappear and she turned to Derek, "well."

"Not quite as excited as Ally was but he seems fine."

A minute later Noah ran back into the kitchen with an open mouth, "your getting married" he said loudly.

"No no mate" Derek said quickly, "we're not we're... Ally."

Ally looked up wearing a wide wicked grin, "what?"

Derek gritted his teeth before he stared with a calm expression at Noah, "we're not getting married."

"You are some day" Noah said loudly.

"Well if we get married" Meredith took Noah's hands in her own, "we will ask you first if its okay."

Noah let out a sigh, "phew."

Meredith lifted Noah on to her lap, "what's phew?"

"I thought you were going away to live in a castle and leave me behind."

"We're not" Derek said as he chuckled.

"Your still my mom" Noah looked at up at Meredith who kissed his forehead, "I will always be your mom"

"Okay" Noah hopped down and breathed deeply, "phew its okay its fine." Noah went back into the living room and Derek and Meredith chuckled and laughed at each other.


	17. Getting to know you

Meredith fixed up her earnings and adjusted her makeup and hearing a knock she went to open the door to find Mia chewing a snickers bar she gave her a wide smile, "there's the babysitter."

Mia came walking into the house looking around with her tounge clicking, "hmmm nice place you got doctor g."

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this."

"Why wouldn't I doc I love hanging out with the little guy."

"Noah has been excited all day" Meredith wandered through the hair brushing her hair, "he's been telling me all the things you and him are going to do tonight so you won't even have to think of anything to do."

"So I guess there's no jersey shore tonight" Meredith raised an eyebrow as Mia chuckled and raised her hands, "dude i'm totally kidding."

"Well there's plenty of food in the fridge" Meredith took down a notepad "and Noah has had dinner already, a list of emergency numbers is on the pad there's a spare key to the house on the bench in case any of you get locked outside."

"Why" Mia smirked, "is there someone here that locks kids outside when your not home."

"Okay" Meredith admitted, "maybe i'm going overboard the only babysitter i've had in recent years is Derek."

"Don't worry doc" Mia grinned, "the little guy is safe with me i'm not going to you know send him out into the street or anything like that."

"Okay thank you oh and if Noah refuses to go to bed when its bed time give me a call although knowing him he'll probably fall asleep on the coach right before bed time and do you mind carrying him to bed I know he's not that heavy but."

"Not at all" Mia said with a smile, "he's really cute when he's asleep."

"Okay and" Meredith sighed as she thought of the most difficult topic of the briefing, "Mia i'm sorry to lecture you but please don't swear when your around Noah."

"Oh duck" Mia grinned.

"Mia" Meredith said with a stern look.

"What" Mia said innocently, "I said duck."

"Mia i'm serious."

"Okay okay oh and where's the booze."

Meredith smirked as Mia giggled, "dude again i'm kidding."

"I knew you were that time, wait another six years when your of legal age."

"Six years to wait until I get drunk what am I female class president."

Noah peeked his head round the corner and smiled as Mia came running over to scoop him up in his arms, "hey superman ready for fun."

Noah nodded with a excited look on his face as Mia carried him to the living room, "alright lets go."

"Bye mom" Noah called out

"Bye honey" Meredith called back, "have fun."

"I will" Mia called back.

Meredith chuckled and headed out the door.

An hour later Meredith and Derek had reached the restaurant for the annual Seattle Grace Hospital work dinner, Meredith looked sideways at Derek he had barely said a work during the car trip and she put a gentle hand on Derek's shoulder, "you okay?"

"Yeah I just got a funny feeling" Derek replied, "like i'm going to be the odd one here tonight."

"What do you mean odd."

"I don't usually care when people judge me but tonight there's a lot of people here who will know me as the gardener of the hospital, the one who gets his daughter to do hard manual labour and the one who is only dating you for your chequebook."

"Did Alex tell you that."

"He's done it once or twice when I've been at work" Derek shrugged, "I told him he needs to get a new hobby and that his aftershave smells like tear gas."

Meredith smiled, "if anyone starts commenting we're going to leave I didn't bring you here to get picked on."

"You know what" Derek took Meredith's hand strongly in his, "let them say what they want i'm with you because I want to be with you not because of your money. I want to be with you because you are the most amazing wonderful woman i've ever known."

"Hmmm what is it about me you find so amazing and wonderful."

"Well your kind, funny, smart more beautiful than anything I've ever seen and, what else..."

"Your doing good."

"Okay and you have perfume that smells nice."

Meredith chuckled and kissed him, "if you keep that up I might not want to get out of the car."

Derek winked, "we could have dinner here."

"Well the car seats would get dirty."

"Fair point" Derek said as he and Meredith headed out of Meredith's car and several people waved and said hello to her as they walked past, "well shall we" Derek said.

"We shall" Meredith answered.

A while later Meredith was halfway through her meal when she looked up and frowned, "people are looking at you and whispering."

"It was a long time ago that I brought Ally to work with me in the garden" Derek let out a quiet sigh, "you think they would have forgotten it by now."

"Well some people just don't have anything more interesting going on in their lives."

"Exactly did I mention your really beautiful."

"You did" Meredith grinned, "it hasn't gotten old and you scrub up pretty nice yourself."

"You know Ally" Derek smiled, "she's been making me watch wedding scenes of her favourite movies over and over."

Meredith snorted, "really."

"Yeah she insists the wedding parts are the good part, I don't know what it is with her if we... and i'm not saying this to get you uncomfortable ever got married what would she do."

"Good question" Meredith said, "would she give up trying to plan our whole life for us, I guess for now she's just having fun."

"Yeah but still this is a bit abnormal, she wants me to be married to pay off her debt of me becoming her daddy."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "that is a bit extreme" she admitted.

"You think I should take her to see someone?"

"I think she's fine" Meredith said in a soft voice, "Ally has just got to accept the fact that your not getting married until your ready."

Derek nodded as he cut another piece of his steak, "I noticed Noah's really taking a shine to Mia."

"He loves hanging out with her, I just hope she isn't teaching him bad manners."

"Like swearing."

"She seems like a good kid, I just sometimes wish I could rinse her mouth out with soapy water."

"Hey" Meredith looked up and smiled at Arizona coming over to the table, "hello yourself."

"Thought you might want to see a friendly face there's a lot of people over there listening to Alex telling stories."

Meredith shook her head in disbelief, "Alex can say what he wants the only thing he cares about is the thing that is in his underpants"

"Well Derek I heard a lot about you" Arizona sat down at the table, "from Meredith" she added.

"That's good" Derek said with a wide smile Arizona leaned in close to Meredith, "your lucky I like girls."

Meredith laughed with Derek as waiters came round to take orders for desert.

The rest of the dinner went by well and at 9.30 Meredith and Derek were wandering through Meredith's house to find Mia sitting on the coach with her feet on the table watching a sitcom, "hey doc, hey d man."

"Hey" Meredith hanged up her coat, "how did you go?"

"Your a lucky mom doc Noah's as gentile as a lamb, as fun as a beach party and as cool as a cucumber, he was out by eight o clock."

Meredith reached through her wallet and drew out a fifty dollar bill, Mia's eyes flashed "ah doc my rates are three dollars an hour and I didn't work all week."

"Your being underpaid as it is" Meredith gently pushed the bill into Mia's hand, "this is to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For all your hard work and my son loves it when you babysit him."

"No its okay" Mia muttered.

"Mia" Derek said, "come on you deserve it in fact" Derek drew out a twenty dollar bill Mia grew pink and shrugged, "well thanks" she said as she took the bills.

"Is someone picking you up" Meredith asked.

"Ah well the bus is on its way" Mia said as she made her way to the door.

"Mia the bus won't get here for an hour."

"Oh right."

"Come on" Meredith smiled, "wait inside."

"Okay" Mia looked between Derek and Meredith, "but don't you guys want to have sex?"

Derek spluttered on his glass of water Meredith looked like she had been slapped in the face by a fish and Mia just shruggred her shoulders as she smiled, "what."

"Mia" Meredith started she didn't know what to say.

"Okay i'm going to take off" Mia opened the door and walked outside as Meredith came to her senses and swallowing her embarrassment she bolted to the front door, "Mia come on inside."

"Sure so you going already d man?"

Derek gave Meredith a quick peck on the lips before nodding, "yes Mia i'm going."

"Hey don't be embarrassed, i've already seen you and doc in the nude so talking about-"

"We" Derek struggled for words and he found he had nothing good to say, "goodnight." Derek wandered out and as Mia walked into the kitchen softly whistling Meredith closed the door and followed the girl, "Mia" Meredith said trying to hide the fact she was flabbergasted, "please don't talk about that ever again."

"Hey sex is a normal thing doc."

"Well we don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Okay that's cool."

"You want some hot chocolate?"

"That be great."

Meredith quickly made two cups and passed one to Mia "here" Meredith watched the girl take a sip, "how is it?"

Mia gave a thumbs up, "its good shit doc."

Meredith frowned "Mia."

"What mr itchy but is in bed."

"Why do you talk like your from a gangster rap movie?"

"Gangster rap movie" Mia said slowly as she stared at Meredith, "have you been frozen the last hundred years did they just defrost you?"

"Yeah" Meredith collapsed on a kitchen stool, "I guess I am a little out of touch with modern teenage coolness."

"That's a good saying modern teenage coolness, I should use it."

"So how do you like school?"

"Yeah its cool" Mia answered as she continued to drink.

"Do you have a favourite subject at school?"

"Ah I like drama."

"So your an actress?"

"Kinda."

"Is that what you want to do when you grow up?"

"I am grown up doc."

"I mean when your older" Meredith said, "and I don't think grownups talk like you do."

Mia smirked, lots of grownups talk like me doc you just got to find them."

"Okay so do you want to be an actress?"

"Ah no."

"So what is it you want to do?"

"Ah" Mia shrugged, "I don't know stuff."

"What stuff" Meredith said as she used a hand motion to try and get Mia to talk, "nice stuff cool stuff."

"Ah well stuff like being a rockstar with a guitar."

"So a musician."

Mia glanced at the living room, "can I go watch tv."

"Sure" Meredith put away the mugs, "we can watch something together." Meredith sat down with Mia staring intently at the television as she repeatedly pressed the channel button on the remote, "so you like playing the guitar?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you play any other instruments."

"Ah no."

"Maybe you could show me your performing skills sometime."

"I'm not a travelling circus doc."

"Well still you could be quite entertaining."

"Yeah whatever."

"So music-" Mia turned her head, "doc not to be rude but I rather watch tv than answer questions about myself."

"Well" Meredith said feeling a little taken aback, "your flicking through channels instead of watching tv."

"That's what kids my age do doc."

"Okay" Meredith said as rumbles sounded overhead and the television switched off.

"Damm it" Mia said loudly.

"The powers out" Meredith said stating the obvious.

"Not on my phone its not." Meredith looked over Mia's shoulder, "that's an interesting design where did you get that from?"

"Its just a design" Mia muttered.

"You know I like flowers to."

"Yeah" Mia said as put down her phone looking annoyed, "cool."

"You know flowers-"

Mia grumbled, "what's the time?"

Meredith looked at her watch, "its been fifteen minutes."

"When does the bus get here?"

"Another fourty five minutes honey."

Mia cringed, "doc please don't call me honey or sweetheart or anything like that it makes me think of gooey cheese pizza."

"Okay I won't" Meredith turned her head, "so do you think you should call your family?"

"They know i'm working late so they'll be cool."

"You said you had two brothers."

Mia blew air between her lips as she drew her head back, "it was one brother."

"Well how many are in your family?"

"I don't know a lot."

"So how many is a lot."

"I don't know" Mia whispered.

"So-"

"Oh my god" Mia moaned.

"Mia" Meredith said feeling a bit frustrated herself, "i'm only trying to get to know you."

Mia turned her head to look at Meredith with bored eyes and a slack mouth, "why do you want to get to know me?"

"Well your looking after my son for one."

"I'm not a murderer i'm not a psychopath so you don't need to worry."

"So not a murderer, or a psychopath what are you then?"

"Bored and going mad."

"Well time will go by quicker if we have some conversation."

Mia made a face as Meredith smiled, "you know I think i'm just going to walk home go for a nice dance and a sing in the rain."

"Mia" Meredith gently grabbed Mia's arm to stop her from getting up, "okay i'll stop."

"Okay" Mia collapsed back down, "thank you." Mia looked at her phone before looking sideways she turned up her nose, "now your staring at me."

"Oh Mia" Meredith chuckled and sighed, "doesn't like being looked at, doesn't like conversation what does she like besides guitar swearing and being a babysitter."

"I don't like being a babysitter."

"Really so why are you always around Derek's house even when you don't have to babysit."

"Okay" Mia got up, "pouring rain here I come."

"Okay Mia" Meredith walked to the door with the girl, "it was lovely talking to you."

"Sarcasm isn't funny doc" Meredith looked at Mia dancing down the steps into the rain and couldn't help but snigger when she saw the look on Mia's face as she waved her hands around, "you want to come inside?"

Mia looked at Meredith and looked at the street, "fuck." Mia stormed back inside as Meredith shook her head, "your a funny girl Mia."

Mia sat in the kitchen with Meredith looking at the clock, "come on come on come on."

"So" Meredith made herself comfortable, "this is another topic for conversation Derek told me you moved here from New York what was it like living in New York."

Mia looked at Meredith with a twinkle in her eye, "you know what we can talk about?"

Meredith raised her brows as she realised where Mia was going, "Mia we're not going to talk about s...e...x."

"Why not" Mia grinned as she leaned in close, "you could give me some pointers."

"Mia" Meredith said trying to hide her shock, "your fifteen."

"Yeah so, it will be like informal training."

"Mia" Meredith sighed.

"Sike" Mia got up and started to dance, "I win I win oh yeah ah uh."

"Mia" Meredith put her head in one hand, "okay sweetheart go and play on your phone and I won't bug you."

"Oooh sweetheart" Mia said with a smirk, "what a burn." Mia wandered off to the living room and Meredith sorting through messages on her phone after a while looked up at the clock, "Mia the bus is coming."

"Okay" Mia jumped up and headed for the door again, "thanks doc."

"Have a safe trip."

"Dude i'm not going to war."

Meredith stood in the doorway, "goodnight Mia."

"Night doc" Mia wandered to the bus stop and Meredith closing the bedroom door leaned against it and groaned silently to herself, "I can't wait until Noah becomes a teenager, not."


	18. A day at the fair

Meredith's eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of water she didn't know where it was coming from, she was to tired to think and she didn't care, she closed her eyes drifted back to sleep and the next thing she felt was something strange against her foot and she suddenly woke up squealing and flailing her legs around. She looked widely around and saw a chuckling Mia with a hairbrush in one hand trying to grab Meredith's ankles with the other hand. Meredith felt the hairbrush again and laughing louder than she had ever done pulled her feet away from Mia's grip and drew her knees to her chest under the blanket. Mia climbed on to the bed peeled up the blanket and Meredith pulled it back down, "Mia what on earth" she stammered.

"Morning doc" Mia said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello."

Mia screwed up her face, "by torturing me with a hairbrush?"

"Well" Mia lied down next to Meredith on the bed wearing a grin, "I had a shower and I thought you might want to know that I was here."

"Mia" Meredith said trying to get rid of her shock, "I don't recall asking you to babysit today."

"Oh i'm not babysitting doc, just here on a social casual visit."

"Well" Meredith rubbed her hair out of her face, "a social casual visit usually requires a phone call and a person's permission in this case my permission."

Mia whistled, "okay doctor grump i'll just say hello to littlefoot and then i'll leave." Mia hopped up and Meredith felt a twinge of guilt, "Mia wait... look your here now so you might as well stay for breakfast."

Mia flashed Meredith a smile, "thanks doctor g."

"If you promise to never use a hairbrush on my feet again."

"But it was funny" Mia imitated Meredith flailing about squealing and Meredith smiled and shook her head, "can you let this flailing squealing person get dressed."

"Okay doke" a loud gasp was heard and Mia turned around, "hey buddy."

"Mia" Noah ran into Mia's arms, "are you babysitting me today?"

"Nah mate just here to say hello why don't we get breakfast."

"Yeah" Noah waved at Meredith, "morning mommy."

"I'll be up soon honey."

Meredith wandered downstairs to find Mia and Noah joking and laughing while eating bowls of cereal, "mommy" Noah said as she ran to Meredith, "hey" Meredith gave Noah a kiss and a cuddle as Mia watched the interaction.

"Can Mia come with us to the fair?"

"Ah" Meredith had been planning on taking Noah to the fair by herself she had been looking forward to this day for weeks, a rare chance for just her and Noah to spend the day together, "I don't think Mia's free dear."

"I'm free" Mia piped up from her bowl of cereal.

"You don't have any plans?"

"Nope."

Meredith tried to hide her disappointment, "no friends you want to see, nothing else you rather do?"

"Nope" Mia said with a grin.

"You know i'm not going to pay you to volunteer to come out with us."

"That's cool."

"Then" Meredith masked her disappointment with a cheerful expression, "I think Mia is coming with us."

Two hours later when the fairgrounds was so busy with people that walking was barely possible Meredith was wandering behind Mia and Noah carrying show bags. This wasn't the day she had been hoping for they had been on rides but the whole time Noah had wanted to sit with Mia, do the activities with Mia, have fun with Mia while Meredith was constantly behind them carrying whatever Noah had wanted to get from the booths and the prizes that Mia had won for Noah. Meredith felt like she had just two purposes being there, one was to be a bank card and the second was to carry packages they reached another rollercoaster and Meredith smiled at Noah, "honey do you want to ride with me this time?"

"No thank you" Noah said as he looked excitedly up at Mia.

Mia turned around grinning and stopped as she looked at Meredith, "doc are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Meredith lied as she tried to fish out her wallet with two fingers to pay for the tickets. After the coaster the three of them walked on and with a excited shrill from Noah Meredith realised they had arrived at Noah's favourite ride the dodgem cars, "Mia lets go."

"Okay" Mia grinned.

"You and me vs mommy."

"But that's to easy" Mia smiled at Meredith, "I think it should be you and your mommy vs me, your mommy needs you to protect her."

"Okay."

"And i'm going to whoop your little tushy."

Noah grinned, "i'm gonna whoop your big tushy."

"Oh it on, how about we go right now" Mia picked Noah up lifted him and gave him a big bear hug while making deep noises while Noah laughed and Meredith gratefully smiled, "thank you."

"Your welcome" Mia replied, "i'm sorry if I ruined the day out."

"Mia, Noah is having a great time you made the day better."

They went on a few more rides and watched several shows and when Noah started to doze off Mia carried him to the car and Meredith was driving back home with Noah asleep in his chair and Mia listening to music on her phone, Noah stirred and Meredith turned her head, "did you have a good day?"

"I had a really good day."

"I'm glad you did, Mia was fun wasn't she."

"Yeah" Noah nodded, "what are we doing now?"

"Well... Mia."

Mia took her headphones out of her ears, "what's up doc?"

"We're wondering if you wanted to come and have dinner with us?"

Mia's face lit up, "really I could?"

"Yeah" Noah said.

Meredith grinned at her son, "we both would like it if you did."

Mia grinned back, "i'm game."

They drove back silently and when they arrived Meredith walked into the kitchen to get down some ingrediants from the cupboard she started peeling vegetables and chopping bread, a minute later Mia came rushing in and grabbed a potato and a knife, "what are you doing?" Meredith asked with a gentile smile.

Mia shrugged, "what its look like i'm doing."

"Mia i've got this."

"I still want to help."

"Mia" Meredith put down her knife as Mia protested, "come on doc you've been great to me today I want to say thanks."

"You've already thanked me enough, Noah had a great day because of you."

"Doc come on I spoiled the day out between you and Noah let me make it up."

"Mia you didn't-"

"Yeah I did" Mia said as she peeled potatoes, "I get it you work most of the time and you got the chance to spend time with Noah and I ruined it."

"Mia" Meredith chuckled, "they'll be plenty more days for me to spend with Noah but he's had only day to spend with his mum and favourite babysitter that's a very special day for him."

Mia smiled, "can I still help?"

"Okay I can see your never going to give up, you know you remind me of Ally."

Mia's eyes lit up, "really I do?"

"She never gives up either until she gets what she wants and what she usually wants is to help others, she's been trying to get me and Derek married ever since we met to help her daddy live happily ever after or something like that."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "if you don't mind me asking why don't you get married?"

"Mia we're a long way off getting married, we haven't even known each other for that long we're just not at that place."

"But Ally would really love it and I think Noah would to so" Mia slapped Meredith's shoulder with spirit, "do it for the kids I mean you and d man are not getting any younger."

"Mia" Meredith coughed, "we're not getting married just to make the kids happy and me and Derek are not that old, besides all the big changes would be a shock to the children. They would have to live together, they would fight over toys, the television and they would have to deal with the fact that both me and Derek would be in their lives twenty four seven and they would have to share their parents. If me and Derek moved in together they would have to experience that and they might not even want us to get married."

"So" Mia said looking a bit muddled, "your kind of easing them into it."

"Yes that's kind of it when your older and you meet someone you'll understand."

"Yeah maybe" Mia said looking doubtful.

"You don't want to get married someday and be a mom?"

"I'm not exactly mom material."

"Mia your fifteen I don't think you should think about being a mom."

"Well-"

"Mia I think you should think about being a kid and having fun."

Mia rolled her eyes and smirked, "that's valuable wisdom, thanks barney."

Meredith smiled, "what I mean is that I was surprised that today on a Saturday you wanted to hang out with a a single mother in her thirties and her five year old instead of your friends."

"Did you say thirties or sixties."

"Mia" Meredith chuckled.

"Kidding dude, I don't exactly have many friends."

"I don't believe that" Meredith said, "i'm sure an outgoing confident fun kid like you must have dozens of friends."

"Yeah" Mia smiled at the compliment, "well my friends are losers."

"What do you mean losers."

"Criminals" Mia muttered, "thieves, bullies that sort of thing."

"I see" Meredith said as she eyed Mia who let out a sigh, "I don't steal things doc."

"I never said that" Meredith replied, "you want my advice."

"Your advice" Mia grinned "you want me to be a saint."

"If you know what your friends are doing is wrong then make some new friends."

"Okay" Mia clicked her fingers, "and i'm going to give you advice."

"Okay lets hear it."

"Ally deserves a mom and your a good mom" Meredith smiled warmly hearing those words, "so please" Mia continued "get married to Derek I know he's a dork but hes a good dork."

"What happened to the moody teenager who didn't want to talk to me the other night."

"I'm still the same moody teenager" Mia threw a potato into a bowl of water, "i'm done, i'm going to entertain mr itchy but."

Meredith nodded and continued her work until she heard loud laughter and stopping her cooking she peeked into the living room and watched the show of Mia walking after Noah in a circle as Noah ran and then picking him up before gently putting him on the carpet, "belly farts" she said in a deep voice and buried her face in Noah's chest. Meredith smiled as she saw Noah squealing as Mia blew ticklish farts into his bare abdamon she watched the pair of them for a long moment as she wondered to herself. On a few days in her life she had sometimes wondered what life would have been like if Noah had a big sister or a big brother in his life, someone who would be there for him, play with him and help Meredith look after him watching Mia and Noah now she knew what that life would have been like and it gave her another reason to wish that Amber was still alive.

Meredith turned off the television as the movie finished and smiling with her son looked at her guest passed out on the opposite coach.

"Mia's asleep" Noah whispered.

"Yes she is, she's out like a light."

Noah looked excited, "is she going to sleep here tonight?"

"Sweetheart" Meredith whispered, "Mia has her own family and her own mommy they'll be missing her."

"Oh, can I go have a sleepover at Mia's house tonight."

"Then i'll be missing you."

"Oh, you could come to."

"Noah" Meredith's hand patted Noah's knee, "I know you like Mia and I like her to, but she needs to go home."

"But she's asleep" Noah protested.

"Well" Meredith gently lifted Noah on to the carpet, "we're just going to have to wake her up."

"Are we going to use a bucket of water?"

"No I have a better idea" Meredith said as she saw a large hole in Mia's left sock exposing several bare toes "watch this" Meredith's nails started to gently tickle and Mia woke up laughing kicking her feet in the air she jumped back on the floor as Noah laughed and Meredith smiled, "what the heck."

Meredith chuckled, "now you know how I felt this morning."

Mia raised her hands in a defensive motion, "please don't do that again."

"I won't as long as you don't do it to me."

"Revenge doesn't solve anything doc."

"No" Meredith agreed, "but it sure is sweet"

"Do that again mommy" Noah said as he grinned.

"No no get away from me" Mia quickly grabbed her shoes from the floor and ran to the nearby bathroom as Meredith chuckled, "I don't think Mia likes being tickled" as she picked up Noah, "its time for bed superman."

Twenty minutes later after reading Noah a story Meredith had wandered downstairs to find Mia rummaging through cupboards and putting food in a big plastic bag, "Mia what is this a supermarket?"

Mia's eyes flashed from Meredith to the bag, "I was just getting a snack for the trip home."

"One snack or twenty?"

"I'm a growing kid doc I got to have my nutrients."

Meredith smiled, "if your that hungry i'll make you a sandwich, so when are your parents coming?"

"Ah they told me to get the bus home."

"Mia" Meredith got out some cheese and ham, "the last bus went an hour ago."

"Okay" Mia muttered, "I guess i'm walking home."

Meredith handed the sandwich to Mia and watched her hungrily taking bites she looked over her and at the rain outside and feeling her conscious in full force she said, "Mia why don't you stay the night."

Mia looked up, "really I can."

"As long as you don't wake me up tomorrow morning."

Mia looked very happy, "okay deal thanks ms grey, i'm really tired could I go to bed now?"

"Sure and call me doc."

"Okay doc."

Meredith rolled over the next morning and feeling a hand brush her face smiled, "Noah honey its very early" she whispered as she opened her eyes and screamed as she saw a scary face at the side of the bed. Meredith stumbled back with a beating heart as the figure crawled up on the bed and then she realised that the skinny figure was her guest wearing a horror mask, "Mia."

"Raaahhhh" the girl said.

"Mia" Meredith said with a grumble, "I told you not to wake me up this morning."

Mia pulled back her mask to reveal her grinning face, "sorry I couldn't resist."

Meredith smiled and reached out her hands as Mia screamed, "no no, no tickles" Mia stumbled off the bed as Meredith chuckled, "dude i'm totally kidding."

Mia smirked, "your not so uptight after all."

"Mia" Meredith shook her head, "I am not uptight."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No i'm" Meredith got up and put on a robe, "okay I can be a bit uptight at times I admit."

"That's okay doc your a grownup its expected."

Mia smiled, "so does that mean when your a grownup you'll be uptight."

"Nah dude I won't." Mia turned her head as a doorknob sounded, "i'll get it."

Derek lifted Ally down on the steps and saw the door open a crack he smiled until he saw Mia grinning at him, "hey d man what's up."

"Um hey" Derek said feeling taken aback, "Mia what brings you here?"

"I crashed for the night you want to come in?"

"Sure we" Ally darted in first and Mia gave her a hug, "hey bumblebee."

"Hey rock and roll" Ally replied as Mia twirled her around in her arms, "you coming in or what d man."

Derek nodded opened the door wider and gasped as the next few seconds yellow liquid had drenched him from head to toe Ally laughed as Mia let out a woo and Meredith coming down the stairs put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she looked at Derek, "Mia" Derek said with quiet anger.

"Sorry dude" Mia said as Ally continued to laugh, "it was an opportune moment couldn't pass it up."

"Where's the bathroom" Derek said.

Meredith smiled, "its through there honey." Derek wandered to the bathroom and Mia put Ally down, "now for phase 2."

Derek was struggling to turn the taps feeling more and more frustrated when a knock on the door and a cheerful giggle caused him to sigh, "what Mia."

Mia smiled, "you can't get the water running."

"Is this another one of your jokes?"

"Yeah its very hot in here I might turn on the fan."

"What are you" Mia turned on a switch and in the next minute Derek was yelling as hundreds of feathers came flying down and landing on the stickest thing in the bathroom, Derek. Derek came out a minute later panting covered in feathers Meredith was laughing unable to hold it in along with Noah and Ally kids as Derek sighed in annoyance, Mia took a photo on her phone and then grinned, "i'll turn on the water d man."

"No no i'll do it myself."

Derek wandered off as Mia turned around, "there he goes the abdominable chicken man."

"That was funny" Ally giggled, "daddy is a big chicken."

"Yeah except he doesn't lay any eggs."

"Mia" Meredith started.

"Don't tell me that was wrong doc you were laughing."

"Well okay that was funny but it wasn't nice."

"It was just a bit of fun doc."

"Well I don't think Derek thought it was fun" Meredith pointed to the yellow liquid on the tiles, "and there's now a big mess to clean up."

"No sweat" Mia dashed to the cupboard, "i'll get on it."

Derek came in soaking wet and Meredith passed him a towel, "your a bit wet honey."

Derek dried himself off, "so why was Mia staying here last night."

"Well she fell asleep and it was late so I offered."

"Could you do me a favour next time she sleeps over let me know so I can bring an umbrella."

"I'm sure when you see the photos you'll laugh to."

"Yeah she has probably put those on facebook."

Meredith gave him a deep kiss, "do you want me to book you a hotel."

Meredith turned around with a smirk, "I think the bus is coming soon Mia."

Mia sighed, "okay i'm going."

"Unless you want to go to the movies with us."

Derek let out a small cough and Meredith made a shushing noise as Mia grinned, "that be cool can we get popcorn."

"Sure."

"Could we see a good movie not a kids one."

"The kids will be with us" Derek muttered.

"Dude kidding, i'll get changed" Mia ran off to the guest room and Derek grumbled, "don't be a old grump."

"I'm guessing she'll be asking for sweets to."

"Derek she's only a kid."

"That's what the parents said of that horror movie we saw the other night."

"Derek why are you mean to Mia I don't understand it?"

Derek sighed, "I just get a bad feeling when i'm around her."

"Your imagining things" Meredith said with a smile and a kiss, "i'm going to have a shower."


	19. A trip to the mountains

One afternoon on a green hill in the park Ally was looking sideways at Mia grinning as Mia rubbed the grass off Ally's head, "ready to go again."

"Ready" Ally replied with a excited grin.

"Okay" Ally and Mia rolled down the hill and tumbled as they reached the bottom, "I won I won" Ally said.

Mia rolled on her side, "it's not fair you know you're smaller than me and you can go faster."

Ally grinned before she jumped on to Mia "lift me up Mia." Mia took hold of Ally's hands and lifted Ally into the air with her feet as Ally laughed, "Ally is flying across the United States across Egypt across the north pole and she's heading for Australia."

Ally grinned as she raised her arms out in the shape of an aeroplane, "i'm flying everywhere"

"And she comes in for the landing" Mia made a loud farting sound and lowered Ally to the grass as Ally giggled, Mia lied beside Ally as she looked up at the clouds in the sky thinking about things "Mia."

"Yeah bumblebee."

"I love you Mia" Ally climbed on to Mia and hugged her as Mia smiled widely in response and drew her arms warmly around Ally before kissing her forehead, "I love you to Ally."

Ally's nose wrinkled as something wet brushed her cheek she looked around for the source and saw that it had come from her babysitter, "Mia are those happy tears?"

"Yeah" Mia replied as she continued to smile, "big happy tears hey Ally can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like living with your dad?"

Ally quickly nodded, "yeah."

"There's no one else you would rather live with?"

"No one else" Ally said with a determined expression before she frowned as she saw the look on Mia's face, "Mia?"

"I'm okay bumblebee, so who did you live with before you were living with your daddy?"

"My grandma."

"What was she like?"

"She was good, she was sick and daddy took care of her and I helped him."

"That's cool."

"Then she went to heaven and daddy became my daddy and we moved here."

Mia looked at her watch and lifting Ally off her she rose to her feet, "we better get home bumblebee before your daddy starts to worry."

Ally took Mia's hand in silence and they walked without saying a word, "is something wrong Ally?"

"The scouts are having a sleepover" Ally replied.

"Are you going to go?"

Ally shook her head as she sighed and looked at the grass, "its for mommies and girls only, I want to go but I don't have a mommy so I can't go."

Mia turned her mouth in concentration as she thought to herself, "when's the sleepover?"

"Next Saturday."

"You know what i'm going to fix things and make things right."

Ally looked up, "how?"

"I'm going to get you a mom so you can go to the sleepover."

Ally blinked quickly as she wondered, "how can you get me a mom by Friday?"

"With magic now come on its time to start smiling again this is my first magic trick" Mia lifted Ally on to a large metal platform, "i'm going to levitate this foot" Mia lifted Ally's ankle "and make you smile." Ally laughed loudly as Mia with a grin tickled Ally's foot before she tickled Ally's tummy "see i'm magic." Ally giggled and standing up jumped onto Mia and Mia fell to the grass as the two girls playfully started to wrestle on the grass Ally reached up to tickle Mia's neck and Mia giggled, "oh no oh no, Ally's got me."

Ally grinned as she continued to tickle, "now i'm making you laugh."

Mia laughed and rolled around while she hated being tickled she loved the sight of Ally smiling, "okay you win you win."

"I win again."

"Just kidding" Mia tickled Ally as the little girl wriggled and grinned before she took Ally's thighs in her hands and lifted the little girl upside down over her shoulder and holding onto her waist with one arm tickled her sides with the other hand as Ally waved her legs in the air laughing before Mia gently putting her on the grass, "that's the tombstone tickledriver."

Ally giggled as she looked at Mia leaning over her, "what other magic can you do."

"Well I can teach you a nice trick you can play with nice naive grownups just like your dad."

Meanwhile Derek was working on preparing dinner in the kitchen with nerves flowing through his veins. Mia had asked to take Ally out to the playground after school and Ally had been so keen that Derek against his judgement couldn't say no, now he was worried there was something about Mia and he couldn't put his finger on it that made him nervous and made him afraid for Ally's safety, "relax" Derek said to himself, "as Meredith said she's just a kid how dangerous could she be." Derek sat down on the chair drinking a cup of tea closing his eyes before a loud "d man" from behind caused him to topple backwards off his chair spilling the hot liquid all over him. Derek looked up at Mia who looked back at him with a uneasy grin, "oh hey d man."

"Hi daddy" Ally said from the doorway.

"Hi" Derek said as he looked at the stain on his shirt where the tea had spilled all over it.

"Guess what daddy, I can go to the sleepover on Friday because Mia is going to get me a mom."

"What" Derek said looking confused.

"You heard the little lady Mr Shepherd, Ally is going to get a mommy by the end of the school week."

Ally grinned, "i'm going to do my homework."

Ally skipped off into her bedroom and Derek rubbing his backside got up from the floor and went to the closet to change his shirt, "well first of all thanks for letting me know you arrived home, next time could you do something a bit more scuttle like knocking on the door."

Mia chuckled as she did a little dance in the living room, "scuttle is just a fancy word for an uninteresting approach to things Mr Shepherd."

"Well okay" Derek grumbled, "second things smarty pants, pray tell how do you plan on getting Ally a mom in four days."

"Oh its easy" Mia collapsed on Derek's coach and put her feet up on the coffee table, "all I got to do is persuade you to grow some balls and propose to the doc."

"Right" Derek made his way to the kitchen and continued to make dinner, "well that's not going to happen so do you have a plan b."

"Oh come on dude" Mia got off the coach and walked to the kitchen bench, "what are you waiting for?"

"The right time when and if it feels right and it would help if me and Meredith knew each other for more than a year."

"But what about Ally she was so looking forward to going to the sleepover this Saturday and now she will be all" Mia made a whimpering puppy face and Derek smirked, "you know you could always take her to the sleepover."

"I can't pretend to be Ally's mom i'm to cool looking."

"It doesn't have to be a mom it could be a woman."

"Well again d man i'm a kid."

"You know" Derek went to grab his phone, "I think I know how to resolve this."

"If your strapped for cash to buy a wedding ring I could always nick one for you. Just think about it you and Meredith wandering along buying matching pillowcases, watching black and white films eating frozen dinners when your teeth start to fall out."

Derek let out a audible sigh, "Mia life would, you know about the sleepover I am simply going to ask Meredith to go with Ally to the sleepover."

"Oh" Mia muttered, "I should of thought of that."

"I'm sure you did but i'm sure you thought that asking me to do something uncomfortable was more fun. So the sleepover is why she's been quiet I was wondering what was bothering Ally."

"Well thanks to me now you know, no need to reward me its all part of the service" Mia opened the fridge, "so what's for supper gramps?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "a home cooked roast" Derek took a gentile hold of Mia's arm and started to walk with her to the front door, "so head on home switch on the oven and put something in to roast."

"Hey" Mia protested, "on second thought you could reward me for today."

"Your right" Derek said as he opened the front door, "here's five dollars thank you and see you next time."

"Daddy" a small voice said behind them, "is Mia going home?"

"Yes she is, she has to go home to a nice dinner."

"Can she stay?" Ally said in a soft voice.

"Yeah Mr Shepherd" Mia added, "can I stay?"

"Well Mia you know, Ally are you crying?" Derek saw Ally covering her eyes with her hands and he walked over and gave her a hug, "Ally hey look Mia can stay for dinner if she likes" Ally instantly started to smile "thank you."

"Yeah thanks d man" Mia punched Derek several times on the arm with a playful smirk and skipped off to Ally's bedroom as Derek stared in disbelief rubbing his arm, "what just happened?"

Meredith was busy at work filing notes at her desk when her phone rang and with a smile saw who was calling her before she answered, "hi honey."

"Hey sweetcheeks" Derek replied.

Meredith chuckled, "sweet cheeks that's cheesy."

"Yeah you know it doesn't sound right to me either, I might just call you babes."

"That doesn't sound right either Mr Shepherd."

"Okay doc" Derek said with a smirk.

Meredith let out a snort, "have you been spending time with Mia?"

"Yeah" Derek said with a quiet groan, "she's here right now stuffing her face you think her parents never feed her the way she digs in."

"Maybe its because she likes your cooking?"

"Yeah maybe, anyway the main reason why i'm ringing is well you know how Ally joined a girl scouts group."

"Yes" Meredith said as she remembered telling Derek about the scouts she thought Ally would like it if she joined.

"The group is having a sleepover on Friday night where the mothers or the aunts or big sisters tag along with the members and Ally doesn't have a mom or a big sister and all my sisters are in New York so I was wondering if your free?"

Meredith smiled she had done a similar sleepover thing with Amber years ago when she had been part of the scouts and both of them had loved it, "Derek I would love to take Ally to the sleepover."

"Your sure your not to busy?"

"I'm never to busy to spend time with you or the children."

"That's the answer I was looking for."

"How about you put Ally on the phone and I can tell her."

"Righto."

A few seconds passed and Meredith heard a different kind of breathing on the phone, "hey Ally."

"Hi doc" a familiar voice answered.

Meredith chuckled, "hi Mia."

"Hi Meredith" Ally said.

"Hi honey, so I heard you have a sleepover coming up with the scouts group."

"I'm not going" Ally replied.

"You don't want to go?"

Ally sighed over the phone, "I can't go."

"Well that's to bad because I was wanting to go with you to the sleepover."

"Really" Ally said in a loud excited voice.

"Of course."

"Thank you" Ally said excitedly, "its at 6.00 exactly, we bring pillows and smelly makeup kits and we stay up all night."

"If we stayed up all night than wouldn't we fall asleep."

"Ah yeah" Ally said.

"We're going to have lots of fun" Meredith said with a soft smile, "i'll pick you up on Friday night."

The next few days were a blur Meredith had been looking forward to the sleepover all week she loved spending time with Ally almost as much as she enjoyed spending time with Noah and at Friday afternoon she had carefully finished all her paperwork and feeling like she had tied up all loose ends sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs for a few minutes watching the clock. It was a quarter past five she had put on her coat and was getting ready to leave when Callie came into her office panting for breath, "Meredith the emergency room your needed."

"Callie i'm on my way out."

"We have multiple emergencies we need all the staff who are available no one is to leave the hospital."

"But I can't" Meredith said.

"Meredith please this message came from the chief."

Meredith tried to think of a way out but quickly realised she couldn't leave she made a silent apology to Ally and with a heavy heart put down her handbag sent a quick text to Derek's phone and put on her white coat, "okay lets get to it" as she walked with Callie to the emergency section of the hospital. The emergencies lasted all night and most of next day and at six o clock the following night Meredith completely exhausted and miserable without even knocking opened the door to Derek's house and ran into the living room to find Derek making himself a cup of milo, "Derek."

Derek just stared as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "work was murder huh?"

"Where is she?"

"She went to the sleepover last night."

Meredith had a sudden mental image of Ally being all alone at the sleepover surrounded by mothers and their daughters and her misery deepened.

"Its alright I gave Mia a call when we hadn't heard from you and she reuluctantly after Ally asked her went to the sleepover with her."

Meredith instantly started to smile she knew how much Ally loved having Mia as a babysitter, "good on her wait Mia wasn't swearing was she?"

"I don't think so she told me she wouldn't swear otherwise doc will give me an earful."

Meredith collapsed in a chair feeling bad because she let Ally down and feeling bad she missed out on the fun, "Derek i'm so sorry I let Ally down."

"Meredith it all worked out in the end you have an important job and you can't always come to these things."

"The only important job I have is being a parent and right now it feels like my career is getting in the way of that, I was looking forward to the sleepover all week."

"I think you could take some leave have a bit of a holiday."

"Derek I can't keep doing this I can't keep putting work before the children I can't, I can't keep letting the kids down."

"Meredith" Derek put a cup of hot chocolate into her hand, "here."

Meredith took a deep breath and sat on her chair drinking the warm liquid, "thank you."

"Meredith" Derek kissed her hand, "listen even if in the past you have been so busy that you haven't been able to always be there for Noah or Ally you haven't let either of them down both of them love you, they look up to as a hero who saves people. Ally likes it when I make up stories about a heroine who saves people's lives and halfway through the story she says to me Meredith does that doesn't she daddy."

Meredith let out a small chuckle as she continued to breath deeply, "I wish I had a job with less hours I don't care anymore about money, I just want to be there for you and the little ones."

"Meredith your a great mother and Ally isn't angry at you how about you do something with her make it up to her."

"Your right i'll do that, i'm going to have another girls day out with her tomorrow."

"That sounds good" Derek said, "me and Noah can have another crack at fishing."

"Sounds good" Meredith replied with a small smile, "just don't go swimming in the lake this time."

Derek chuckled, "we'll try not to."

There was the sound of footsteps and Ally came running into the kitchen, "Meredith" Ally said as she ran to hug her legs. Meredith gave her a cuddle, "honey I am so sorry about last night."

"Its okay Meredith" Ally said as she sat on Meredith's lap, "Mia came with me it was fun."

"Was Mia fun."

"She told us about kissing boys to make them scream it was funny, Noah didn't scream though when I kissed him today."

"Well your Noah's best friend" Meredith looked at Derek who grinned in amusement, "so he proably liked it."

"That's good i'm glad Noah didn't scream and go" Ally immated a wailing boy and Meredith with another laugh wrapped her arms around her, "so Ally I want to make it up to you tomorrow I want to have a girls day out again with you."

Ally immediately grumbled, "are we going clothes shopping again?"

"Hey we had fun last time didn't we."

Ally gave Meredith a are you kidding me look, "could it be something different?"

"Well it can be anything you want to do."

"I want to go hiking."

Meredith's breath got stuck in her throat as her heart thumped in fear, "hiking?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy says you love it and I love it to so hiking."

Meredith turned her head to give Derek a quick glare as he gave her a innocent expression before she turned her head back, "okay are you sure there's no where else you would rather go."

"No" Ally said with a shake of the head.

"You don't want to go to a movie or the park or get icecream" Meredith's teeth clenched together, "anything else?"

"Nope hiking please."

"Alright hiking it is" Meredith said quietly, "well could you go and play in your room while I talk to your dad about something important."

"Okay bye Meredith" Ally hopped down and ran to her room as Meredith breathing fire through her nostrils turned to glare daggers at Derek.

"So" Derek nervously smiled, "sounds like you got a exciting day tomorrow."

"You set me up."

"Who me no of course not."

"You know I hate hiking and you told your six year old daughter I loved hiking so she could get me to go hiking with her."

"Well I just thought that you would warm up to hiking the more often you do it and" Meredith got off the chair and Derek stumbled back, "Meredith come on remember you save lives not take them."

"I could have fun" Meredith said as she advances towards Derek flexing her fingers, "saving your life afterwards."

"Meredith look you might enjoy yourself."

"You know what else might be fun" Meredith stopped advancing and crossed her arms, "is if I give your housekey to Mia and I say to her that's she is welcome to come to your house at dawn every morning."

"Not as much fun as you'll have tomorrow" Derek replied, "hiking up and down the big mountains the sweat on your face, the wind in your hair the leeches on your ankles."

Meredith gave Derek a determined smile, "i'm going to conquer the mountains tomorrow and then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

By miday the next day Meredith was regretting her words she had spent the last hour hiking uphill through a large forest which Ally said had the best view in the whole wide world and she was a complete physical wreck. Meredith was breathing hard through her nositlas trying hard not to collapse her legs were struggling to move they felt so heavy while Ally was racing up the steps stopping every minute to grin a cheeky grin and wave her bottom in the air. Meredith took a giant gulp of air and looked ahead Ally was sitting on a rock looking bored and impatient, "Meredith."

"I'm coming...just...need to...reach the top... of these stairs."

Meredith sat down next to Ally feeling cold wind blowing her hair she turned at Ally waving her legs in the air, "how are you not tired?"

"I never get tired" Ally replied.

Meredith looked up the top of the mountain was covered in mist, "well how far are we to the top?"

"Another ten thousand miles."

Meredith groaned, "god help me."

Ally looked up at the sky, "come on god help Meredith climb the mountain."

Meredith chuckled more out of frustration that amusement and with a gigantic effort rose to her feet, "okay lets go."

"Meredith can you carry me?"

"Ally I can barely carry myself."

Ally grinned, "just kidding i'm being silly."

"You" Meredith rubbed her hair, "are a silly billy."

A long while later Meredith clawed her way over another gigantic rock and with a huge sigh of relief realised they had finally reached the top she looked at rivers and the city of seattle and as much as she loathed outdoor activities she admitted this view was spectacular, Meredith went to sit down with Ally on her lap as she rested her back against a rock and stared into the distance, "look at the view."

"I can see my house from here."

"Can you?"

"Yeah" Ally pointed her finger, "its over there by the trees."

"Can you see my house?"

"Uh its that one right there."

"I think thats your school."

"Oh, Meredith."

"Yes honey"

Ally looked up with a smile as she rested her head on Meredith's chest, "love you Meredith."

Meredith felt warm feelings in her heart it was the first time Ally had said that and it made her feel even higher up than the top of the mountain she had climbed with Ally, "I love you to Ally" Meredith kissed her cheek as Ally grinned, "can you carry me now?"

Meredith smirked, "you know the best part of being high in the mountains."

"Um the view."

"No not quite when your up this high no one can hear you squel" Ally laughed as Meredith tickled her ribs and showered her cheek with kisses, "you cheeky monkey."


	20. Mia's secret

Meredith took a sip of wine as she looked across the table at the man she was out with looking deep in thought, "Derek are you alright?"

"Hmmm" Derek replied as he turned his eyes to Meredith.

"You've been quiet all night what's the matter?"

"Just thinking about things and I don't know if your going to like it."

"Okay" Meredith said as she put the glass of wine down to give Derek her full attention, "I still want to know."

"I think i'm going to let Mia go"

Meredith's spirits dropped she looked at Derek for a long few seconds before answering "why do you want to let Mia go?"

"Mia scares me" Derek looked at the table, "she scares me the way she interacts with Ally, Ally never stops talking about her, she's always around all the time she keeps coming to my house at random moments throughout the day I never know if she's lurking outside my house and its frightening."

Meredith reflected on Derek's words for a moment Mia did spend a lot of time showing up unannounced at both of their houses sometimes in the morning sometimes in the evening eating her food and wanting to socialise but Meredith hadn't been bothered by it she liked having Mia around, she was funny and nice. Noah and Ally loved having her around Cristina got along well with her to the only person who was put off by her was Derek. "Derek isn't it a good thing that the kids love having her as their babysitter and yes she is around a lot but its probably because she just loves hanging out with the kids"

"Meredith come on its more than that, this isn't normal a girl that age hanging out with two families she barely knows who hire her for work."

Meredith slowly shook her head, "why are you mean to her Derek?"

"I'm not" Derek replied quickly.

"The other day you asked her how old she was and when she answered you said and I quote your parents should be congratulated I would have drowned you at birth."

"She was laughing, she thought it was funny."

"She was laughing on the outside but i'm sure her feelings would have been very hurt, and the other day when she asked to come grocery shopping with us you said in a sarcastic voice you know Mia as much as we love spending every hour of the day with you we need the spare seat in the car for the shopping."

"Look" Derek said in a slightly raised tone of voice, "I can't have her around anymore she just creeps me out every time she's around I have this vision of her putting a knife to my throat and stealing my belongings or kidnapping Ally to sell to a pedophile ring, it just has me scared."

"Derek" Meredith chuckled a bit, "seriously a paedophile ring, okay yes her behaviour is a bit out of the ordinary."

"A bit" Derek muttered.

"Okay more than a bit but she's a good kid, she does a great job she doesn't deserve to be fired."

"Meredith its my decision as a parent."

"Okay" Meredith nodded, "it is your decision if you don't feel safe then you can let Mia go."

"Ally will be crushed but its for her safety, do you think Noah will be okay?"

"Noah will be fine because Mia can keep babysitting him."

"What?"

"Derek" Meredith resumed to drinking her wine, "as you said its my decision as a parent."

"No hold on you can't-"

"Of course I can i'm not going to take away my son's babysitter and make him miserable because of your paranoia."

"No if you do that then Ally is going to hate me for Mia being at Noah's house and not at ours."

"That's a possibility so make it easy on yourself and just keep having Mia as our babysitter."

"Meredith" Derek's eyes flashed with worry and silent fury, "look think about this."

"Derek" Meredith stared at Derek with a face as hard as stone, "I don't think Mia is going to kidnap the children to sell to slave dealers and if she wanted to steal our things she could have done so while we were away camping or when i've been asleep at night."

"But what if she is waiting for the right time."

"Derek have you ever heard of a phrase called never argue with a woman they're always right."

"Yeah I think I heard that from a movie once."

"Well you should always abide by it" Meredith said with a triumphant smile as she picked up the menu, "now what would you like for dessert."

They arrived at Meredith's house and she turned to Meredith, "do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Meredith giggled as she drew her arms on Derek's shoulders, "do you think we should lock and reload our stun guns before we see Mia."

Derek didn't laugh back, "what if she did do something bad?"

"Then I would call the police" Meredith said simply.

"You promise."

"Of course Derek" Meredith said with a kiss to his lips as she walked in the door and wandered in to find Mia lying down on the sofa watching tv, "hi Mia how did it go."

"Yeah he's cool" Mia replied as she slowly rose to her feet, "just asleep I put him to bed." Mia stumbled dazed and disorientated Meredith heard Derek whisper drunk in her ear and feeling her initiation as a doctor kicking in she gently stopped the groggy Mia from making her way to the door, "Mia wait hold on."

"I'm fine" Mia muttered in a soft voice.

Meredith placed her palm on Mia's forehead and felt hot sweat, "your burning up."

"Its cool" Mia replied stubbornly.

"Mia" Meredith fastened the lock on the front door, "how are you getting home?"

"The bus."

"Forgot the bus, what's your moms number i'm going to give her a ring to come and get you."

"No don't" Mia muttered.

"Mia you can't go home by yourself when your sick, you should have told me you were sick before we wouldn't have let you babysit."

"Sorry doc just didn't want to let Noah down."

"Its alright" Meredith said in a soft voice, "just what's the number?"

"My folks are out of the country."

"Again" Derek said in disbelief.

"I'm just managing the home."

Meredith felt a hot surge of anger and sympthay and she gently took hold of Mia's shoulders, "Mia."

"What?"

"Come with me" Meredith started to steer her to the guest room, "your going to stay the night."

"Um" Mia said weakly as she held her forehead in her hand.

"Meredith" Derek started.

Meredith shot Derek a glare and he backed off as Meredith helped Mia into the large bed of the guest room, "okay i'm going to get you a theomoeter and a cold towel, are you hungry do you want something to eat?"

Mia snuggled into bed and nodded.

"Okay" Meredith said with a warm smile as she walked to the bathroom with Derek behind her harassing her like a persistent wasp, "Meredith."

"Never aruge with a woman Derek."

"Meredith just think about this."

"Derek" Meredith looked him right in the eye with fierce resolve burning on her features, "I am not going to let her walk home by herself in the middle of the night when she is this sick I do have a conscious even if you don't, now can you make some soup."

Derek sighed, "sure" as he walked to the kitchen leaving Meredith to search her bathroom cabinets for what she needed.

Meredith walked to the guest room and looking up sprung into a run as she bolted past a stumbling teenager to block the front door, "ah ah ah ah no no no back in bed young lady."

"I got to go" Mia said as she feebly tried to push past Meredith.

"Mia don't be silly you are staying the night." Meredith steered Mia's shoulders and led her back to the bed of the guest room.

"You and Derek are fighting because of me."

"Don't worry about Derek i'll sort him out."

"I don't want to drive you guys apart."

"You won't" Meredith looked at the moisture dripping down Mia's forehead and she gently applied the cloth to the girl's forehead and put the thermomotor in her mouth, "you are hoter than a oven" she took out some panadol and poured a glass of water, "here take this."

Mia took the medicine and lied her head back on the cushion, "thanks." Meredith heard a small cough and turning around took the bowel of soup from Derek's hands to place it on the bedside table, "thanks mr shepherd" Mia said to Derek.

"Your welcome" Derek said without smiling, "I should get home."

"Okay" Meredith said.

"Wait" Mia sat up, "give her a goodbye kiss dude."

Derek bent down to give Meredith a quick peck on the lips as Meredith grinned at him and rolling his eyes he left the house as Mia clicked her tongue, "are you sure he's not angry at you."

"He's fine" Meredith lied, "have some soup." Mia sipped the soup and nodded, "its good."

"So where did your folks go this time?"

"Austria."

"Did they take your brothers with you."

"My aunt is looking after them."

"And why aren't you with them?"

Mia gave her shoulders a little shrug, "I chose to stay at the house."

Meredith saw how tired Mia was and she put a gentile hand on her shoulder signalling her to lie down, "okay so i'm going to go to bed and as your doctor I suggest you go to sleep, now your not going to leave the house are you?"

Mia smiled, "no doctor/warden i'm not."

"Very good" Meredith rubbed the hair of Mia's forehead, "if you need anything just give me a text i'll be upstairs."

"Thanks doc."

"Goodnight" Meredith said with a smile as she turned off the light and watching Mia close her eyes went upstairs to bed. The next morning she felt something crawling on her and rolled over to find Noah lying in the bed next to her she gave him a kiss and a cuddle, "how did you sleep?"

"Good" Noah said as she lied down on his mom's chest, "but I didn't get to say bye to Mia."

"Well you didn't need to Mia stayed the night."

Noah flipped his body around and blinked, "she's here?"

"She is here and Noah Mia is very sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes we can't jump on her or do anything rough with her until she feels better understand."

Noah looked at Meredith as he nodded, "okay." They wandered to the guest room and Meredith saw Mia in a deep slumber, Noah tip toed up and put his small hands on Mia, "mom she feels like a fire." Meredith picked Noah up, "lets be quiet and let Mia sleep."

"To late" a amused voice said.

Meredith chuckled as she let Noah down, "sorry we woke you."

Mia smirked, "if you didn't I would have thought I be kidnapped."

"Your still feeling crook?"

"Yeah a bit."

"I think its more than just a bit" Meredith sat on the bed and rubbed Mia's shoulder with a gentile hand, "if you like you can stay here for a little while until you feel better."

Mia smiled widely, "I would like that very much."

"Good" Meredith said simply as she smiled back as Noah came into the room with a glass of water.

"Oh thanks handsome" Mia said as she took the glass from Noah's hands.

"Mommy" Noah looked up at Meredith, "i'm not going to school."

"Your not?"

"No i'm staying home to take care of Mia."

"Well guess again sugarplum your going to school and i'm going to stay home to take care of Mia."

"But."

"Noah Mia will be here when you get home and you can help me take care of her then."

"Okay" Noah hopped on the bed and gave Mia a quick kiss on the cheek before running out, as Mia smiled widely, "will you be okay if I leave you here for an hour while I run Noah to school."

"Yeah of course" Mia replied.

"You won't leave the house?"

Mia chuckled, "am I your prisoner?"

"No" Meredith laughed back, "but if I come home and find you gone I will search the city for you, and when I find you I will take you to hospital where you can be a prisoner."

"Okay" Mia muttered, "i'll stay in this bed all day and be bored."

"I'm glad your sickness isn't affecting your personality, there's a television right there it has cable i'm sure you'll find something interesting to watch." Meredith patted Mia's shoulder one more time and got up to take Noah to school. A while later she returned to the house and knocked on the door of the guest room, "Mia."

"Just a sec" Mia called out, "okay come in" she said as Meredith opened the door, "i'm making some chicken rolls for lunch do you want some?"

"Sure" Mia slowly rose to her feet, "I can help."

"Mia" Meredith shook her head.

"Come on doc i'm bored."

"Mia okay but the second you feel weak you go back to bed."

"Cool" Mia said as she adjusted the bed covers and an album tumbled to the floor, "ah."

Meredith walked over and picked up old photos of her family and looked at them before looking at Mia, "Mia were you going through my belongings?"

Mia looked immensely guilty as she sat on the bed, "I just wanted to know more about you."

Meredith started to put the photos away in the album not stopping to look at them, "whose the little girl?"

"That's Amber my daughter" Meredith replied, "she died two died years ago with my husband."

Mia put a hand on Meredith's knuckles, "misses Grey i'm so sorry."

"Its alright" Meredith tired to smile.

"I'm sorry for going through your private things."

"Its okay but in the future if you want to know more about me you can just ask."

Meredith put the album away in the cupboard, "does Ally remind you of Amber?"

Meredith turned around, "what do you mean?"

"Is Ally like your um like, does she like fill the hole of ah shit i'm not saying this right um..."

"I think I know what you mean, and no Ally's not a replacement for my daughter."

"No" Mia quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that I mean like-"

"Mia" Meredith sat on the bed, "I think Ally is a gift, like Noah."

Mia smiled, "that's good."

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Yeah hey does Noah miss her, you know Amber?"

"Noah was to young when she died he doesn't remember her."

"Really" Mia whispered.

"Its complicated" Meredith said inside she felt strange the only person she ever felt comfortable talking about her past apart from Ally was Cristina and yet she felt fine talking with Mia she wondered to herself why she felt this way.

"Do you ever want to get married again?"

"I would like that someday" Meredith took one of Mia's hands in her own, "you know i've answered a lot of questions about me in the last five minutes how about you answer some of my questions."

Mia blew air between her lips, "oh my favourite game."

Meredith didn't smile she looked at Mia with a serious look, "can you tell me what life is like at home."

"Yours or mine cause yours is pretty good."

"Your home sweetheart."

"Its okay."

"Are your parents okay?"

"Yeah they're cool."

"What are the good things about home."

"I don't know the food's pretty good."

"Anything you wish to change?"

"You and Derek should get married."

"I mean anything you wish to change in your life?"

"Nope."

"Mia" Meredith said as she realised she wasn't getting anywhere talking like this, "your parents shouldn't be going away and leaving you at home by yourself."

Mia just shrugged, "i'm fifteen doc not five I can take care of myself."

"All i'm saying is that if there are things that make you feel scared at home then there are people who can help you."

Mia groaned and flopped back on the bed, "i'm not going to ring child services and please don't do that either the last thing I need is a dorky person wearing a dorky suit asking me dorky questions about my dorky future."

"So are you saying i'm a dork because I ask you about your future?"

"Its different we're mates."

Meredith got up and wandered to the kitchen a minute later Mia followed, "Mia if there is anything you want to talk about you can trust me you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine" Mia said loudly, "could we just drop it."

"Okay" Meredith gave in, "but before you leave I want to ask you some more questions."

"Couldn't you do something less painful like drill my teeth."

"Okay Mia if you don't want to tell me I understand."

A few hours passed and Meredith heard the front door opening and Cristina coming in followed by Noah, Noah said a quick hi to Meredith and dashed to the guest room as Meredith exchanged a look and a giggle with Cristina, "that's the first time Noah hasn't run to give me a hug when he comes home from school I think i'm starting to lose him."

Cristina helped herself to a fresh pot of tea, "all the way home he was talking about how his babysitter is living with him and his mommy."

"Well I hope he doesn't get to sad when Mia goes home she's only here for a few days until she feels better."

"Where is her family?"

"They're away on holiday and they left her."

"Well maybe they thought she is independent enough to look after herself."

"Cristina" Meredith felt heavy in the heart, "there's something about this picture that doesn't feel right."

Cristina sat down and checked to see no one was in the hallway before saying softly, "are you saying Mia's being abused at home."

"I don't think so" Meredith replied, "but there's something that's troubling her that she doesn't want to tell anyone I can feel it and I want to find out what."

"You don't want to ring child services?"

"I would but I think they mainly help young children and Mia doesn't want to talk to them. I think Mia will open up to me I just got to give her time."

"Meredith" Cristina as she put her arm around Meredith's shoulders, "you can't keep her here against her will and if her parents find out that you are keeping her here you could be in trouble with the police."

"I know but-"

"And another thing."

"Cristina please don't tell me off for looking after Mia, i've already had a gutfull from Derek I just can't let her live at home by herself when she is this crook."

"I'm just going to say that I think you are a real mother hen."

"Mother hen?"

"You look after every kid you see, if you saw a dozen homeless orphans in the street you would take all of them home and take care of them."

"I" Meredith started, "you know what your right, does it make me a crazy person?"

"It makes you a thief's dream and the essence of mother Theresa but I don't think its a bad thing."

The next morning came and Meredith stirred as she moved her arms then she opened her eyes and pulled her arms were tied to the bedposts and looking down she saw her feet were tied with ropes to the ends of the bed, Meredith looked around her with fear and hearing a humming saw a smiling Mia coming into the room, "oh Mia thank god get me out of here."

Mia chuckled as she fiddled with one of Meredith's big toes with her fingers, "why would I do that?"

"Mia I don't know how I got like this just hurry please before the person who tied me up comes back."

"Relax dude it was me that tied you up."

Meredith's eyes widened with terror, "what?"

Mia grinned wider, "yeah you know you are probably the easiest person I have ever robbed from as well as the richest."

"Mia if you need money I can help you, you don't need to rob me."

"Well its not just your money i'm after doc i'm also going to take Noah with me."

Meredith struggled and fought against the bondages for all she was worth, "no no please no."

"Don't worry Noah is in safe hands I protect my interests i'll take good care of him well until I can sell him. I know a few paedophile rings that can offer good money for a cute little boy like him."

"Mia please" Meredith's face cracked with tears, "take my money but please i'm begging you don't hurt Noah, don't take him away don't-."

"Oh shut up" Mia said in a irritated voice as she strapped ducktape on Meredith's mouth, "there much better, now I got all your valuables in this bag but hmmm well actually I got a bit of time before I pick up Noah from school" Mia brought out a large bristle brush from her bag, "how about before I go we have some fun with your favourite friend mr footbrush."

Meredith squirmed as she tried to break through as Mia brought the hairbrush to Meredith's feet, Meredith yelped in agony as Mia laughed and sang "ha wake up in the morning quarter to one if you and the doc want to have some fun brush her toes a huh huh huh you brush the toes."

Mia kicked widely, "doc doc" Meredith opened her eyes and looking at Mia stumbled back on the bed, "no no."

"Dude bad dream" Mia said as she made a time out signal with her hands, "bad dream" Meredith looked at her hands and feet saw nothing had her tied down and sighed, "just a dream."

Meredith sat on the bed next to Meredith, "it sounded like a nightmare."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

Meredith sat up and ran a hand through Mia's blonde reddish hair, "I dreamt that you had tied me up to this bed and was going to kidnap Noah to sell to a pedophile ring and that you were torturing my toes with a brush."

Mia grinned, "that sounds like a funny dream."

Meredith laughed, "i'm sorry I don't know why I dreamt those things."

"Doc" Mia gave Meredith a pat on the shoulder, "I would never hurt you or Noah, I like both of you and you both are really good to me."

Meredith smiled in response, "that's good."

"But" Mia with a twinkle in her hair quickly grabbed the brush beside Meredith's bed, "the brush well that's enteriely different."

Meredith looked at Mia and stumbled away from her, "what no no Mia."

"Your nightmare is coming true" Meredith stumbled back, "Mia if you tickle my feet with that brush you can leave this house right now and never come back."

Mia blinked, "would you really do that?"

Meredith sighed, "well not real...Mia" Meredith laughed as the brush reached her feet, "just checking" Mia said with a giggle as she ran the brush up and down Meredith's soles as Meredith stumbled away. "Hey we can try this" Mia brought out a electric toothbrush and ran it over Meredith's belly button as she screamed in laughter, "Mia."

"What i'm just cleaning your bellybutton" Meredith shook Mia off and Mia fell back as Meredith grabbed the girl's foot, "hey hey hey woah whoah it was just a joke."

"Really well so is this" Mia laughed as Meredith tickled her foot before getting on top to tickle her belly and her armpits as Mia wriggled and yelped, "okay okay okay sorry sorry sor" Meredith saw Mia coughing and she stopped as she placed a hand on Mia's face, "your still crook."

"I'm a bit better."

"You should be in bed."

Mia got to her feet, "okay i'll get a bit more sleep."

"You'll need it when Noah comes home" Mia chuckled and walked downstairs as Meredith got up to take a shower.

A half hour later Meredith walked in and found Mia fast asleep and she looked at her bag she opened the bag and turned up her nose. The contents were awfully smelly and dirty. Meredith looked at Mia and decided she would wash the clothes before Mia left she went to the laundry room tipped the bag's contents into the washing machine and heard a clang and looking down saw a case holding a blank dvd. Meredith looked at the case it was labelled first steps, she looked at it with confusion and was about to put it back in the bag but then a thought hit her maybe this somehow had answers to Mia's story and against the part of her that was telling her not to intrude she walked to the living room and put the dvd into the video case. A minute or two went by and Meredith saw a baby probably ten months old crawling on its hand and knees.

"Mia honey" a voice called out.

"Yeah mom."

Meredith saw a girl probably around ten years old walking into the living room, "show our viewers how far Ally has come with her walking."

"Okay" the girl said, "come on Ally stand up stand there" the baby stood up and started to slowly walk with Mia holding on to her hands, "cool okay come on walk walk."

"Well done Ally" a man sitting on a chair said, "you know Mia Ally's really lucky to have you?"

"Why is she lucky dad?"

"Not many kids are lucky enough to have a big sister as nice of you."

Mia picked up Ally to give her a hug and a kiss, "I love you bumblebee."

Meredith paused the dvd as her mouth opened in shock, "oh my god" she whispered she turned off the television as she processed what she had just seen, then she cried as fabric covered her nose and mouth she waved her arms but there was nothing her hands could touch the world became a haze of colour and then black as Meredith slumped unconscious to the floor.


End file.
